


The Most Dangerous Game

by LunasChild20



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 75,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasChild20/pseuds/LunasChild20
Summary: Sakura never thought she'd amount to much, yet only a year into her training with the legendary Slug Sannin, and she was courting politics like one would a lover. "We live in a mad world, Sakura." Tsunade said grimly. Slowly, a predatory smile formed on her ageless face. "But I can shape you into a survivor. I'll teach you how to play the most dangerous game."





	1. Poetry Introduction

A pouch full of weapons is a shinobi's only ally

Yet so many underestimate the power of words

Is what I'm speaking the truth? Is it a lie?

I'll teach you everything I know from the Third.

x

A shinobi's life is shrouded in mystery

Take care of those you keep close to your heart

A split second can turn the tide from death to victory

You have a fire waiting to be unleashed, and I'll be the spark.

x

I'll remove the blindfold that blocks your view

I'll make sure history remembers your name

Trust your instinct; it'll never fail you

I can teach you how to play the most dangerous game.

x

Suspicion is part of a shinobi's nature

Don't make you judgment based on face value

Pay off your debts, and collect on the favors

Make decisions that benefit only you.

x

I'll remove the blindfold that blinds your view

I'll make sure history remembers your name

Trust your instinct; it'll never fail you

I can teach you how to play the most dangerous game.

x

From this day onward, your life will never be the same

One day, your name will put fear in the hearts of your enemies

I'll teach how you to play the most dangerous game

And you shall become my legacy.


	2. Part 1-Death Chapter 1: Mortality

_Stranded in the open_

_Dried out tears of sorrow _

_Lacking all emotion _

_Staring down the barrel waiting for the_

_ Final gates to open _

_To a new tomorrow _

_Moving with the motion _

_Following the light that sets me free _

_Sets me free_

Warriyo - Mortals (feat. Laura Brehm)

* * *

The hanami season had come and gone; the civilians of Konoha busied themselves clearing away the quickly drying petals of the cherry blossom, when just two weeks prior, they were in full bloom and enjoyed by every citizen.

Yet on the ground they laid; stomped upon by the various carts, animal hooves and human feet. No one spared them a second glance. That was the tragic fate of the short-lived flower.

Their human personification leaned against the wooden pole of the bridge that hovered over the thin stream. More cherry blossom petals littered the clear water, seemingly staining it a permanent pink

The atmosphere was peaceful, yet the continuously active mind of one Haruno Sakura was anything but. She couldn't stop recalling her utterly pathetic contribution to her latest mission; one that nearly took Naruto's life.

I_ was foolish enough to not have faith in Naruto. I actually believed he was dead, and I ruined his chance to sneak attack Arashi._

A trio of laughing children ran by her, yet Sakura was still deep within her musings.

_Even that girl, Sasame, was able to help Naruto escape from Arashi by distracting him long enough. All I could do was cry out for Naruto, pathetically trying to stand up to Arashi and prevent him from killing Sasame._ She snorted. _I don't know how I managed to survive this long._

_Our intelligence got us out of trouble many times,_ her inner voice added.

Sakura scowled. _And what good is my intelligence if I can't match my enemy's physical prowess? I've relied on Naruto and Sasuke-kun to protect me and look how that ended up. Sasuke-kun left the village, and Naruto thinks I can't protect myself._

An elderly couple that Sakura recognized as her neighbors walked by and saluted her. She half-heartedly waved back at them, before she embraced the previous silence.

_What are you most bitter about?_ Her inner voice eventually asked.

_I…_ Sakura started. She clenched her teeth for a moment as she reared in her chaotic emotions that wanted to burst. _I resent being the weak member of a team full of powerhouses. I resent Iruka-sensei and the Third Hokage for putting me in Team 7 in the first place. I resent Kakashi-sensei for not giving me the same attention that he gave to the boys. I resent the fact that my own teammates see me as a burden. I resent the fact that Sasuke-kun threw my heart away like it was garbage!_ She paused, and tears glistened in her emerald eyes. _I resent myself for not fulfilling my promise to my boys._

Suddenly, Sakura felt exhausted and had to fight the urge to sit down. There were still civilians walking around, and she wanted to give the impression that she was a strong, dedicated Konoha kunoichi.

_It's been two months since Sasuke-kun left the village, and five months since the second part of the Chunin exams. You pledged that you would get stronger. _

_I did,_ Sakura confirmed.

S_o why haven't you improved? _

_I…_ Sakura hesitated. _I'm lost. _

_How so?_ Her inner asked.

I_ don't know where to start. I'm weak in just about every physical element of being a shinobi. I'm supposedly a genjutsu type, yet I can't even conjure up anything beyond what was taught at the academy. I have literally no muscle mass; in fact, I'm actually underweight according to that grouchy nurse at the hospital. My stamina's ridiculously low. Shall I go on?_ She ended sarcastically.

I_'ve got the picture._ Her inner voice replied. _Would you like to hear my suggestion, since apparently your genius mind couldn't come up with the idea alone?_

Sakura grumbled to herself. _By all means, do proceed. _

_You should write down a list of what are your current strengths, your weaknesses, and what skills you'd like to have. Afterwards, you can set up goals for yourself, a deadline so to speak, as to when you'd want to have mastered a skill. You can even try to look for tutors since Kakashi-sensei seemingly went MIA these past few weeks._

Sakura's mood sobered. _Tsunade-sama placed all capable Jounin in the active duty roster. Ever since the attempted invasion by Sound and Wind, Konoha's been desperately needing every abled member for high-risk missions. We can't afford to appear weak in the eyes of the other Great Nations._

_True enough, and yet rumor has it that Jiraiya-sama plans on taking Naruto on his travels to train him._

Sakura froze.

A pleasant breeze teased her recently cut hair and spread the sweet aroma of the dying cherry blossoms.

_Earth to Sakura. Have you been living under a rock lately?_

The rosette scowled once more. _I swear, you're just as annoying as Ino sometimes. _

_I'll pretend that you didn't say that. So, will you at least consider my suggestion?_

Sakura breathed in deeply, and at last focused on her surroundings.

She noticed another group of kids playing a game of shinobi and samurai, with the "shinobi" defeating their foes in a dramatic series of moves that in the battlefield would make no sense.

Sakura stared at them intently and remembered the brief period in time when her reason for becoming a kunoichi had nothing to do with Sasuke.

The images of her teammates walking ahead of her invaded her mind once more. This time, though, the two boys stopped and looked back. Naruto gave her his signature smile and a thumbs up. Sasuke placed a hand on his right hip and smirked, with an expression that seemingly said, "what are you waiting for?"

She glanced down at the river into the determined reflection staring back up at her.

She nodded. _I'll do it._

* * *

After a pleasant dinner with her parents, Sakura sat at her desk with a blank scroll in front of her.

She quickly got to work and grimaced at the length of her weaknesses written down.

_Don't get demoralized._ Her inner voice encouraged. _Move on to your strengths._

_Right._ Sakura pinched her cheek and began to write once more.

She set the quill down and raised the scroll up to examine her words. "My current strengths are: intelligence and photographic memory, chakra control, apparent compatibility for genjutsu, and… that's about it." She deflated at the glaring difference in length between both lists.

_Every powerful shinobi in history had a beginning. They didn't become skillful overnight; they had to train extremely hard every day for years on end. _

_I know, yet I still can't think of them as ever being as pathetically weak as I am._ Sakura stated gloomily.

_Whining isn't going to get you anywhere,_ her inner voice rebuked. _Now, write down what skills you wish to develop._

Sakura shook her head and cleared her mind of any negativity.

She took a moment to make her decision, before she began to write again. The current list was even shorter than that of her strengths.

She sweat-dropped at the reality of her lists.

Even her inner voice seemed speechless for a moment. _…well, there's always room to add more. _

With a snap, Sakura rolled up the scroll, and placed it on her bookshelf. _I think I'll call it for the night. _

_Please do. At least I can convince myself that your lack of inspiration is due to a lack of sleep._

Sakura scowled, yet offered no reply.

She performed her nightly routine before she crawled into her bed.

A thoughtfulness settled over her, and she found herself glancing out the window into the night sky._ Sasuke-kun, are you looking up at the sky just like I am right now?_

A pang filled her heart at the memory of his abandonment of not only the village, but also of their team.

Shame soon followed as she remembered how she demanded Naruto to bring back their dark-haired teammate, no matter the cost. She didn't see the broken expression on his face, but later on upon her reflections, she realized the burden that she had unwantedly placed on his shoulders.

An inner picture of their team filled her mind. They were sharing lunch, and for the first time, Sakura had felt like they were completely in-tune with one another. Naruto was smiling and obnoxiously loud as always, their sensei had his nose stuck in the pages of his perverted book, and Sasuke seemed content.

That memory was one of Sakura's most precious, and she took comfort in how it accompanied her to the dream world.

* * *

Sakura stood nervously in front of the classroom she had come to view as her second home. Six years of her life were spent in that room, learning all that she believed that she needed to know about being a kunoichi, and yet barely began to scratch the surface.

The rosette made sure to arrive once the students were gone, yet she couldn't help but hesitate in speaking with Iruka.

The Chunin was a kind, understanding and welcoming man, and it were those very traits that made Sakura almost back down from talking to him. She feared that her frustration would get the best of her and she'd end up hurting him with her brash comments.

_Don't back down from this_, her inner voice warned. _Before you can improve, you need to understand why you were placed in Team 7 in the first place._

Sakura nodded, and without a second thought, slid open the classroom door.

Nostalgia warmed her soul, and for a moment, she wished that she could go back in time to her academy days. Back then, her view of the shinobi world was romanticized, and she was blissfully ignorant to the realities of it.

It seemed just like yesterday that Sakura was last here, prepared to hand in the latest assignment.

Iruka was sitting at his desk, steadily going through the tall pile of papers in front of him.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at the familiarity, and her earlier trepidation melted away.

The Chunin looked up and smiled at her. "Sakura-chan. What a pleasant surprise to see you here."

Sakura bowed. "Hello, Iruka-sensei. I came to ask you a question."

Said person cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Go ahead."

At odds with her earlier behavior, Sakura cut to the chase. "Iruka-sensei, why was I placed in Team 7?"

The man blinked in surprise, before contemplation appeared in his eyes. "I take it that you want the "no-nonsense" version?"

Sakura nodded, her facial expression serious.

"I'll be blunt. It's true that you were the top kunoichi of your graduating class in terms of intelligence and written assignments, however, your physical performance was average at best. Sometimes even below."

Sakura couldn't help but wince.

A kind expression warmed Iruka's eyes. "That being said, your intelligence and vast amount of knowledge was an irreplaceable advantage your team possessed. Yes, Naruto has an insane amount of chakra and is known for defeating his enemies by being unpredictable, yet it's that same unpredictability that doesn't mesh well with a team who can't read his mind. As with Sasuke, he had a good balance between intelligence and physical prowess, yet his arrogance often blinded him to the facts hidden behind implications, and he had a hard time accepting having to work with you and Naruto. Not to mention that the two boys got along as well as one can blend oil and water."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow, unimpressed. "So, I'm the pan in which they swirl around?"

Iruka let out a brief chuckle. "You are the glue that kept the team together. From what Kakashi-senpai told me, you were able to get the boys to stop arguing long enough to get them to work together."

Sakura glanced away. "More like I used to. I couldn't stop Sasuke-kun from leaving the village."

The Chunin hummed thoughtfully. "It's a shame that Sasuke left the village to pursue such a dark path, yet you can't blame yourself for the decision he made. If you really want to help him, you can do so by supporting him and bringing him back into the light."

On cue, Sakura took out the scroll from her weapon's pouch, and placed it on Iruka's desk.

The man looked at it curiously. "What is this?" He asked.

"There are three lists that I wrote last night. One mentions my weaknesses, another my strengths, and the last are the skills I wish to develop."

Intrigue brightened the man's eyes, and he opened the scroll. He patiently read through everything, and Sakura felt the nervousness creep up again.

After some time, he placed the scroll down, and offered the rosette a kind smile. "You've placed a lot of thought into this, haven't you?"

Timidly, the Genin nodded.

"If more shinobi were as organized and as in-tuned with their nature as you are with your own, the Yamanaka clinics wouldn't be so packed."

Sakura could only blink dumbly at his response.

Her former sensei sighed. "What I meant to say is that you're completely aware of who you are as a person and are willing to make changes to improve your persona. Not everyone can readily admit, much less to themselves, that they're flawed and can always better themselves."

Sakura shrugged, and absent-mindedly rubbed her left shoulder. "I'm a visual learner. I wrote the lists to try to come up with a training plan to improve my skills as a kunoichi."

"Very wise of you, Sakura. I can already tell you that you have a rare, but powerful asset on your side."

Sakura glanced at him in excitement. "I do?"

The man nodded. "Yes. Your chakra control is among some of the best that I've ever seen. In fact, it's better than the junior med-nin currently working at the hospital."

The rosette's face turned the same shade as her hair. "Now you're just exaggerating."

Iruka met her gaze with a serious expression. "You know that I don't sugar-coast things. Sakura-chan, you have a rare gift in your chakra control. There are countless possibilities that you have, and they're only limited by your imagination. With your proficiency and intelligence, I could see you becoming a medical ninja."

Sakura stared at him flabbergasted. "A medical ninja?"

"Indeed, Sakura-chan. Field medics are in high demand, and our forces are in severe need of them."

The Genin pondered upon his suggestion, until the man moved on to the next point. "As for your genjutsu compatibility, I'd be more than happy to ask Kurenai-senpai if she has time to train you. I can also lend you a library card that'll give you Chunin level access to every scroll and book they have."

Sakura's face lit up at the prospect of learning. "Really? I'd appreciate that very much."

"Anything for the brightest student of her generation." Iruka glanced down at the scroll and frowned. "I noticed that you didn't include any desire to learn element techniques."

Sakura frowned as well. "I don't know what my element affinity is. I never took the test."

Iruka gawked at her. "Kakashi-senpai never tested you?"

Bitterness filled the kunoichi. "No. Apparently, he tested Sasuke-kun since he taught him the Chidori."

Her former academy teacher leaned back in his seat and pinched his nose. "That man is unbelievable" He muttered to himself.

Suddenly, he stood up, and walked over to a cabinet by the large windows. He opened it, and took out a beige cylinder, and made his way back to Sakura.

He opened the lid and took out a thin sheet of beige paper. "This is a special paper that when coated in chakra, it'll react depending on the element affinity of the user."

Sakura eagerly took the paper, and without hesitation, she sent a short wave of her chakra through it.

Immediately, the paper crumbled, before it became drenched.

Sakura stared at it in shock.

A boyish grin brightened Iruka's face. "What do you know? You've got two element affinities. I'll have to ask around to see if there are any other Jounin with enough time to spare to aid you in your training."

The Genin was still speechless. She could only blink dumbly at the soaked piece of paper in her hand. "I've got two, just like Sasuke-kun." She muttered to herself, not realizing that she spoke out loud.

Iruka hummed in affirmation. "Indeed. Had your team remained complete, the three of you would have complemented each other incredibly well. Sasuke's fire and lightening natures, Naruto's wind, and your earth and water natures."

"Fire is vulnerable to water, which is vulnerable to lightening, which in turn is vulnerable to wind, and that to earth, and the circle is completed by fire once again."

The Chunin scratched his chin. "I can see you're not much of an optimist," he murmured to himself. He glanced at the girl. "How about you look at it this way? Naruto's wind could fuel Sasuke's fire. Sasuke's lightening nature would be a deadly combination with your water-style ninjutsu. Lastly, your earth techniques and Naruto's wind ninjutsu would force your enemies to be on the defensive from two fronts."

Sakura cocked her head to the side in thoughtfulness. "I never thought of it that way." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter now, sensei. Our team's broken."

The Chunin gave her an understanding look. "It is now, but I have faith that the three of you will be reunited in the future." He leaned back against his desk and looked out of the window. "I always believed that Naruto had a great destiny ahead of him. As I've watched you grow up and mature during your time in Team 7, I believe that you too have an important role to play in the years to come."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You sound like a fortune-teller, sensei." She teased.

The man laughed. "Maybe, but my gut tells me that I'm right." His expression turned serious once more. "I'm serious, though. You should consider becoming a medical ninja. I'm certain that you'll find yourself to be a natural in it. Heck, I'll bet that even Tsunade-sama herself would be impressed that she'd take you under her wing."

Sakura took a step back in shock. "Tsunade-sama take **me** in as her apprentice? I'd have better luck trying to catch Kakashi-sensei without his mask on."

Iruka shrugged. "You'll never know until you ask."

Suddenly, the door opened, and a brown-haired boy with bangs covering half his face peaked through. "Excuse me, Iruka-sensei. I need some help with my homework."

A kind smile blessed the man's face. "Of course, Jirou. Come in."

With permission granted, the young boy stepped in and hopped down the steps until he stopped in front of the pair.

Taking the cue, Sakura bowed once more to her former sensei. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate your help."

The man smiled. "Anytime, Sakura-chan. My classroom's always open if you ever need more guidance."

Sakura smiled back. "I'll take up your offer." She looked down at the boy. "Nice to meet you, Jirou."

The boy grinned toothily at her. "Nice to meet you too, nee-chan!"

With that, Sakura walked up the stairs and left the classroom.

As she left the academy, Iruka's words of encouragement echoed in her mind.

_Do I really have what it takes to become a medical ninja? _

_There's only one way to find out,_ her inner voice replied. _Go sign up, or better yet, beg Tsunade-sama to take you in as her apprentice. _

_You and Iruka-sensei make it sound so easy. You clearly don't know how Tsunade-sama is. Not to mention that she's the new Hokage. She probably won't have time to train anyone. _

_Apparently, you don't know her either. Asking her won't kill you,_ her inner voice replied sarcastically.

"Alright, I'm going," Sakura grumbled, before she changed her course to head towards the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Sakura had easily counted the patterns in the floor tiles a total of seventeen times since she arrived at the Hokage Tower.

Since her request for a meeting with the Hokage wasn't deemed as urgent, she was left in the breakroom, waiting for her turn. By the position of the sun, Sakura calculated that she'd been waiting a total of four hours.

After the second hour, the secretary entered for a cup of tea. Upon seeing the rosette, the secretary smiled at her sheepishly. "I'd get comfortable if I were you. You'll be waiting a while."

Sakura let out a bored sigh and kicked her legs together. She glanced out of the window and saw the same bird nest occupied by the same number of hungry chicks as it had five minutes before.

She nearly jumped up when the door opened, and the secretary peeked her head through. "The Hokage is ready to see you, Genin-san."

Anxious, Sakura swiftly got up from her seat and left the room. She followed the secretary up the steps that lead to the Hokage's office.

Her anxiety increased as they stood outside of the door, and awaited permission to pass.

"Enter," a smooth voice called out.

The pair stepped inside of the sealed room until they stood five feet from the wooden desk. They bowed low.

"Hokage-sama, I present to you Haruno Sakura: a Genin placed on Team 7, under the guidance of Hatake Kakashi."

"Thank you, Akane-san. You may leave."

The secretary straightened her posture and left the room.

Silence filled the room, and Sakura almost wished that Naruto was there to diffuse the situation with his loud, yet bubbly personality.

"What can I do for you, Haruno Sakura?"

The rosette straightened her posture and took a moment to study her new Hokage.

The woman was even more beautiful in person than what rumors implied. She had a youthful face, despite being in her early fifties. What caught Sakura's attention the most were the Sannin's eyes that held immense power of will just by looking into them.

The rosette strengthened her resolve and spoke. "Tsunade-sama, I've come here to request you to allow me to become your apprentice."

Silence filled the room as the Hokage stared at her mutely.

Dread began to fill Sakura's stomach, yet she forced herself to keep her gaze locked on the woman in front of her.

At last, Tsunade spoke. "You waited four hours just to ask me that? You could have always applied with the medical ninja at the hospital."

"That's true, Tsunade-sama, but you're the best in your field. And I only want to be trained by the best."

The blonde cocked an eyebrow. "Why is that? What makes you think you deserve to be trained by me?"

Disheartened by the woman's coldness, Sakura dropped her gaze to the ground. Once more, the mental image of her teammates calling her to them invaded her mind, and her resolve ignited once more.

She looked up into honey eyes. "For too long, I've only been a burden to my teammates. I want to catch up to them and prove to them that I deserve to be a part of Team 7. Most importantly, I want to be able to protect them, just like they've protected me countless times over." She closed her eyes. "Our sensei taught us that those who disobey the rules are trash, however, those that abandon their comrades are worse than trash. I refuse to be a kunoichi who turns her back on people that need her!"

Silence once more filled the room, yet Sakura stood her ground.

After what felt like an eternity, Tsunade shifted her position to a more comfortable one. "Hatake spoke highly of you, in particular your intelligence and chakra control."

Sakura blinked in surprise. Sensei did that? "I've briefly looked into your academy records. On paper, you're the master, yet when it comes to physical prowess, you're greatly behind."

The rosette nodded in agreement. "I know, Tsunade-sama. That's why I'm going to dedicate my time into improving myself to become a better kunoichi. I refuse to be left behind once more."

The Slug Sannin hummed in approval. "Good to hear, though it's easier said than done." Her expression turned serious. "I'll give you a month, Haruno, to learn the basics of medical ninjutsu. If you pass the test, I'll personally train you myself."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "That being said, I'm a very busy person, and I don't want to waste my time on someone who won't take the shinobi business seriously."

"I won't waste your time, Tsunade-sama. You won't regret it."

The blonde woman cocked an eyebrow. "We'll see about that." She stood up abruptly. "Pay attention, for this is your first lesson. You must memorize these three clauses of being a medical ninja. Clause 1: 'No medic ninja shall ever stop medical treatment until the lives of their party members have come to an end.' Clause 2: 'No medic ninja shall ever stand on the front lines.' Clause 3: 'No medic ninja shall ever die until they are the last of their platoon.'" Her eyes glazed over for a moment. "As a medical ninja, you'll come into the most intimate contact with death. You'll know it better than you would a lover, and it'll accompany you everywhere. This career will certainly make you question about your own mortality. Once you get it, there's no turning back."

With widened eyes, Sakura immediately stored the new information into her mind's memory files.

"One month, Haruno." Tsunade repeated. "If you're serious about this career path, head over to the hospital and speak with Hirotoshi-san. He'll lend you the necessary books."

Sakura bowed low. "Thank you for this opportunity, Tsunade-sama."

Said person waved her off and sat back down. "Good luck, Haruno."

Feeling giddy, Sakura almost skipped out of the office with how high her spirit was.

_This is my chance, and I won't ruin it! _

_You got that right,_ her inner voice commented. _If you screw this up, I'll never forgive you._

Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes. _We're the same person, so if I screw up, that means you'd have screwed up too. _

_Schematics,_ her inner voice denied. Just get going. _We can't afford to waste any time._

The rosette grumbled to herself, but quickly made her way to the hospital.

* * *

Eagerness mixed with anxiety filled Sakura as she stood in front of the Hokage. She spent the entire month memorizing the thick books given to her by Hirotoshi, the medical ninja in charge of the program.

So far, Sakura had managed to answer every single question perfectly, yet she didn't dare let her guard down.

"What flora has the ability to take form of a target's enemy, as well as provide medicinal properties?"

"The Jofuku flower, Tsunade-sama."

"What's the risk of using the Three Colored Pills?"

Sakura adopted her lecture mode. "The pills forcibly convert the body's fat reserves into chakra, which gives the user a tremendous power boost. The consequence is the emaciation of the user. It's said that after the third pill, death is imminent."

Tsunade allowed an amused smirk to grace her ageless face. "Very good. You've managed to recall every information from the books. Your photographic memory will be useful in this career."

Sakura smiled timidly. "I aspire to learn everything that I can."

"Good to hear. Memorization, however, is not what I'm interested in. I want you to be the best in your field, to make diagnosis and heal wounds like second nature."

Sakura nodded.

The Hokage stood up. "Congratulations, Haruno Sakura. From this day forth, your life will no longer be the same." A predatory gaze passed through her eyes. "I'll be putting you through hell."


	3. Part 1- Death Chapter 2: Autopsy

The library became Sakura’s second home for the past month and a half. Her parents had decided to renovate the entire bottom level of their house, since it had received some damage from the failed invasion. As a result, Sakura couldn’t concentrate with all the ruckus going on.

After her victory in gaining the Slug Sannin as her new master, Sakura decided to break the news to Iruka.

To say that the man was smug was an understatement. “I’m proud of you, Sakura-chan. Keep up the positive attitude, because the real work’s about to begin.”

So far, Tsunade had given her new student more books to read, with the clear threat that she’d be testing her weekly to prove whether or not the Genin did as she was told.

Not wanting to disappoint, Sakura read and read and read. She enjoyed learning the new material and dove into each book with gusto.

_As wondrous as ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu seem, the wonders of the human body are breathtaking._ Her inner voice commented in awe.

Sakura hummed in agreement. _The true miracle of life is how two cells only seen under the microscope can fuse together, and eventually create a full-term, multicellular baby. _

_Absolutely. I can’t wait to perform the autopsy with Tsunade-sama,_ her inner voice added dreamily.

With the reminder, the rosette shifted her focus onto the textbook in front of her.

She spent these past few weeks focusing on medical ninjutsu. As such, she had added that to her list of skills to master, along with water and earth-styled ninjutsu.

During her brief conversation with Iruka, the man had informed her that Konoha’s genjutsu mistress would be available by the beginning of the summer.

“As for your instructor in elemental ninjutsu, I’ve personally asked for someone special to train you. I’m certain that you’ll be very pleased with him.”

The Chunin refused to say more, which sparked Sakura’s curiosity.

_Maybe it’s Ebisu-san? He is a tokubetsu Jonin. Kakashi-sensei had him train Naruto for the final phase of the Chunin exams. _

_Unlikely,_ her inner voice disagreed, _he’s a fire type. _

Sakura puffed her cheeks out in annoyance. _Who could it be? _

_There’s only one way to find out. You’ll have to be patient. Now get back to reading!_

Sakura rolled her eyes. _Yes ma’am,_ she replied sarcastically, and delved back into her book.

* * *

Yet again, Sakura found herself at the hospital in Hirotoshi’s office.

Tsunade was drilling her with an abundance of questions. “What is the danger triangle of the face? Why is it called such?”

“The danger triangle of the face consists of the area from the corners of the mouth to the bridge of the nose, including the nose and maxilla. It’s a danger because of the possibility of retrograde infection from the nasal area towards the brain, even though it’s rare.”

“What can it cause?”

“Cavernous sinus thrombosis, meningitis or brain abscess.” Sakura frowned. “I don’t understand why though.”

Tsunade urged her to continue. “Use your logic. Think about the venous drainage system of the face.”

Sakura carefully scanned through her mind’s contents of everything she had stored up on human anatomy. She began to mutter to herself. “Lips, nose and maxilla. The cavernous sinus receives blood from the superior and inferior ophthalmic veins and from superficial cortical veins. The existence of communications between the facial vein and cavernous sinus and the direction of blood flow is important in the spread of infection from the face.” Her eyes lit up in understanding.

The blonde woman nodded in approval. “What are the risks of having a cavernous sinus thrombosis?”

“There can be constriction of the oculomotor nerve, the trochlear nerve, the abducens nerve, and the trigeminal nerve, specifically the ophthalmic and maxillary branches. It can also result in in compression of the optic chiasm, which will result in vision problems, and the pituitary gland.” Sakura answered confidently.

“Very good.” Tsunade replied. She locked eyes with her eager student. “Explain to me how pleasure through anal intercourse is achieved.”

Taken aback, Sakura was speechless. “Ts…Tsunade-sama! What kind of question is that?” Her cheeks burned from embarrassment.

The Slug Sannin cocked an eyebrow. “If you plan on becoming a medical ninja, there’s no reason for you to be shy with sexual orientations. You’ll be dealing with patients from different backgrounds and tastes.”

Sakura desperately wanted to cover her face to hide her shame.

Tsunade gave her a pointed look. “Do I have to repeat myself?”

The rosette shook her head feverishly and took a deep breath to maintain her composure. “There…there’s an abundance of nerve endings in the anal region and rectum which can be pleasurable, depending on the psychological state of the person and whether or not they’ve used lubrication and feel relaxed. The inner third of the anal canal is less sensitive to touch than the outer 2/3 but is more sensitive to pressure. The anus and rectum have the capacity to expand, therefore, to accommodate whatever instrument is introduced inside.” Sakura coughed in discomfort. “A male can experience pleasure due to direct stimulation of the prostate through the anal wall.”

Tsunade nodded. “Yes. Many men who practice anal intercourse claim that prostate stimulation produces a deeper, longer-lasting orgasm. How does a female experience pleasure in this case?”

The rosette barely managed to restrain her groan. “Theoretically, there could be indirect stimulation of the clitoris because of the shared sensory nerves, particularly the pudendal nerve, which gives off the inferior anal nerves and divides into the perineal nerve and the dorsal nerve of the clitoris.”

She was greeted by another nod. “Correct.” An amused grin graced the Sannin’s face. “Since you’ve survived that, I believe that you’re ready to handle an autopsy.”

_Thank the heavens!_ Sakura’s inner voice exclaimed. _I’d thought we’d die from embarrassment!_

Outwardly, Sakura offered a shaky smile. “I’m ready, Tsunade-sama.”

“Excellent. Head over to the women’s changing rooms and get into your scrubs. I’ll be waiting for you in the morgue.”

“Hai!” With a quick bow, Sakura left the room to do as she was told.

Once she was dressed appropriately, the rosette eagerly entered the morgue where both of her medical superiors awaited her.

Tsunade addressed her. “Haruno, you’ll be recording the procedures as Hirotoshi-san works.”

Said person nodded at her. “Welcome to the morgue, Sakura-san.”

The Slug Sannin continued. “You’ll also be identifying the cause of death, based on the evidence provided by the autopsy. Understood?”

Sakura inwardly gulped. “Yes ma’am!”

The Genin proceeded to wash her hands, and accepted the sterilized towel the nurse handed her, before sliding her arms through the sleeves of the surgical robe. She thanked the nurse for tying it firm around her and approached her superiors.

Even after all these weeks and proving to Tsunade time and time again that she was a dedicated student, Sakura still didn’t feel confident enough to stand by her side. Instead, she chose to stand beside Hirotoshi.

The medical ninja was a middle-aged man with greying hair, yet his eyes remained sharp with youth as he picked apart every detail from each of his cases. Sakura admired his professionalism and work ethics.

“What defines sudden death?” Tsunade asked.

_There she goes again,_ Sakura’s inner voice commented.

The rosette ignored her. “Sudden death occurs naturally, unexpectedly and in a short time from the onset of premonitory symptoms or collapse, in a person in apparent good health and who is usually doing their typical activities in the moment of the fatal event. Most experts agree that the time limit is within twenty-four hours.”

“Did you take on a student or a walking encyclopedia?” Hirotoshi teased.

Tsunade smirked. “You haven’t seen nothing yet.”

The middle-aged man chuckled.

The Slug Sannin stared at Sakura expectedly. “Begin, Haruno. Describe the corpse.”

Nodding, Sakura spoke into the recorder that hung above them. “This is Haruno Sakura, Genin of Konohogakure and current medical student. I’m accompanied by Senju Tsunade, current Hokage of Konohagakure and head of Konoha’s hospital, and Amano Hirotoshi, head of the medical program. We’re beginning the second time. The corpse is that of a male, around fifty years of age, two hundred and sixty-seven pounds, approximately one hundred and sixty-six centimeters in height.” She added as she glanced at the weight automatically added in the surgical table. “There’s a marked generalized stiffness, with medium intensity lightness in the posterior plane, of obese contexture, presence of hairs in thorax, abdomen, armpits, and genitals.

“Starting with the head.” Sakura added as Hirotoshi began to manipulate the corpse. “Well implanted hair, with the presence of facial hair. Well implanted atrial canopy. No obvious lesions. Generalized facial cyanosis. Upon opening the eyelids, blue irises are observed, there are no obvious lesions, hyperemic conjunctiva, no previous history of injury or pathologies. Centered nasal septum, open nostrils without visible lesions. Closed buccal region with presence of foamy white substance.”

The male medic nin began to palp the thick neck.

“No visible external lesions are observed. Trachea is centered. No palpable masses.”

The two experienced medical nin rolled the corpse over to it side.

Sakura’s keen eyes observed closely. “In the posterior region there is no presence of visible external lesions. Presence of well-marked demarcations, which disappear at the digit pressure. In the gluteal and anal region there are no obvious external lesions. Presence of fecal material in the anal region, with no presence of blood or insertion of foreign objects. Well defined anal borders.”

The corpse was rolled over to its back once more.

“In the upper limbs there are no visible external injuries to the hands, which are in rigid semiflexion. The fingers are cyanotic.”

Hirotoshi moved his hands to the thorax. “Thorax has no visible external lesions. Symmetrical. Presence of hairs in thorax and armpits. No obvious masses.” Her gaze lowered to the abdomen. “There are no obvious external injuries. Presence of hair. Globose by adipose panicle. Presence of bruises or cyanosis in lower abdomen.” No blush adorned the girl’s cheeks. “Genitals according to age and sex. There are no obvious external injuries. Presence of genital hair. There is no edema, nor any tears. No secretions of seminal fluid are observed.”

Tsunade and Hirotoshi lifted a leg each. “In the lower extremities there are no obvious external lesions. They are symmetrical. Cyanosis in pulp of the toes. Presence of edema with marked fovea. Faded scars on both knees.”

Both legs were lowered shortly afterwards.

Hirotoshi smiled. “You’re a natural at this, Sakura-san. If you keep up that attitude, you’ll be performing autopsies on your own.”

Sakura beamed at him.

Tsunade handed the male medical ninja a scalpel. “The real autopsy is about to begin. Continue, Haruno.”

Sakura nodded, and carefully observed their actions. “An incision is made with a scalpel at the level of mastoid skin and the scalp is separated. Under the skin there is ecchymosis located in the right occipital area. The cranial vault is divided into two parts for the removal of one of them. The detachment of the dura is continued to visualize the brain.”

“Nothing quite like taking out a brain in the morning. I could go for some miso soup.” Hirotoshi commented.

Tsunade snorted rather un-lady like. “A nice cup of sake would do any time of day.”

The male medical ninja pretended to be disapproving. “My-my, Tsunade-sama. What kind of example are you giving to your student?”

The woman rolled her eyes in fake exasperation. “It’ll do the girl and her skin wonders.”

Sakura blinked in confusion at their behavior.

Tsunade dropped the brain unceremoniously into the weight. “Have you gone mute, Haruno? The recorder can’t voice what’s going on.”

Startled, the Genin focused once more on the autopsy. “Congestion and apparent flattening of convolutions and fissures are observed. The brain weighs 1400 grams, which suggests the presence of edema, since the normal weight is 1300 grams. The Willis polygon is removed for examination, observing atheroma plaques, which suggest an occlusion of 50–75%. Coronal cuts of the brain are made to assess the closure of the fissures and if there is evidence of any pathology.” She glanced at the empty skull. “No fractures or lesions are observed at the base of the skull.”

Hirotoshi proceeded to apply the scalpel to the thorax and abdomen.

“A dissection is performed in the neck that continues in the chest and abdomen. In the neck, no soft tissue lesions are observed. No lesions in the thyroid gland, nor hemorrhagic infiltrate at the level of thyroid cartilage. When performing the face lift, the complete denture is observed. No lesions or alterations are observed at the oral mucosa level. In the thorax, there are no soft tissue injuries of the rib cage, no fractures or alterations in the bone tissue.”

“Here comes the fun part,” Hirotoshi said as his hands dove into the corpse’s chest cavity.

“The thoracic cavity organs are removed. Foaming trachea lesions are observed, which may be associated with pulmonary edema. The heart weighs 700 grams. There’s evidence of cardiomegaly. It’s dissected to assess the coronary arteries and if there is any occlusion; In this case, occlusion of both coronary arteries is observed, both greater than 50%. In the interventricular septum muscle, whitish areas of fibrosis are observed, which are considered the product of old myocardial infarctions. Hypertrophic interventricular septum, larger than 2cm. Left lung weighs 800 grams, and the right lung weighs 1000 grams.

“The autopsy is continued with dissection of the abdominal cavity and removal of internal organs. No adipose tissue abnormalities or level lesions are observed in the intestines.”

The next fifteen minutes were spent examining and weighing each abdominal organ, none of which showed signs of damage.

Tsunade turned to Sakura expectedly. “With all of the evidence gathered from the autopsy, what was the cause of death in this man? Start with basic cause, then intermediate, and finally the direct cause.”

Sakura pondered deeply for a minute and exchanged mental notes with her inner voice.

She answered. “Due to the presence of occlusion in both coronary arteries, the basic cause of death was coronary and systemic atherosclerotic disease. The intermediate causes were cardiomyopathy and history of myocardial infarction, due to the hypertrophy of the interventricular septum, and the presence of fibrosis inside of it. There are actually two direct causes of death: acute lung edema and cerebral edema.”

Silence greeted her answer.

Nervous, Sakura continued somewhat timidly. “The type of death was natural, since there was nothing suggestive of a provoked wound. The deceased time is estimated to be around 10-13 hours since the corpse is rigid, warm and presents the libor mortis due to changes in position.”

The rosette alternated between glancing at the two-medical ninja, who were still quiet.

All of a sudden, both of them exchanged a look and burst out laughing. Sakura stared at them in confusion; her nervousness turned into irritation at their blatant disregard of her answer.

When both superiors calmed down, Hirotoshi spoke. “Please don’t take offence, Sakura-san. We’re not laughing at you. On the contrary, we’re extremely pleased by your performance today. In all my years dealing with medical students, you’re by far the brightest of them all.”

“I must say, I’m impressed, Haruno. Considering how little time has actually passed since you’ve started out, you’ve taken to medical ninjutsu like a natural. You’re ready to begin your training.”

Sakura stared at her in confusion. “I thought I was already doing that?”

Tsunade waved her off. “You’ve been studying, but you haven’t been training. I’m prepared to set aside some time to get you started on it.”

Sakura’s eyes widened in awe. “That’s amazing!” Confusion filled her once more. “Tsunade-sama, you’ve stated in your second clause that ‘no medic ninja shall ever stand on the front lines.’ Isn’t training me going against that?”

An amused smirk appeared on the Sannin’s face. “You’re correct, however, there’s a fourth law in existence.”

Sakura stared at her in surprise.

The blonde woman looked back seriously. “‘Only those medic ninja who have mastered the Strength of a Hundred Technique of the ninja art Creation Rebirth are permitted to discard the above-mentioned laws.’”

_Holy shit,_ Sakura’s inner voice remarked. _She’s going to train us to be combat-ready._

The rosette could only stare at her in stunned silence.

Tsunade cocked and eyebrow. “Cat caught your tongue, Haruno? You demanded to have me teach you, and now that you’re succeeded in getting me to do so, you’re hesitant. Should I withdraw my offer?”

Immediately, the Genin shook her head feverishly. “No, no! I’m just in awe, Tsunade-sama.” She then bowed. “I’d be honored to have you train me.”

“Careful what you wish for. You have no idea of the hell I’ll be putting you through.”

Boldly, Sakura looked her master in the eye. “With all due respect, come hell or high water, you can’t scare me away.”

Hirotoshi burst into laughter. “She’s a feisty one. Soon another, we’ll be dealing with the second coming of you, Tsunade-sama.”

The woman smirked in amusement.

Sakura inwardly beamed at the thought. “When do we start, Tsunade-sama?”

“Since you’ve done well today, I’ll be giving you the afternoon off. I expect to see you tomorrow morning at 05:00 in training ground three. Don’t be late.”

Sakura bowed. “Hai, shishou!”

* * *

Sakura could barely sleep that night. She was too excited and amazed that she’d at last begin her training with one of the legendary Sannin, so she ended up arriving at the training ground an entire hour before she was instructed to.

_Let’s see if we can survive the training,_ her Inner voice commented. _I don’t think Tsunade-sama was kidding when she said she’d put us through hell. _

Sakura attempted a brave front. _Whatever she throws our way, we’ll survive it. _

_The question is, will we come out with our sanity intact?_

The rosette couldn’t answer since the woman in question appeared before her.

She gave the girl an approving look. “You’ve arrived before me. Excellent.”

Sakura stood at attention. “I’m ready to begin, shishou.”

The woman held her hands up. “Slow down there. I know you’re eager to get started, but I want to see if you understand the most basic concept that a shinobi must know. What can you tell me about chakra control?”

At ease, Sakura replied effortlessly. “The key to chakra control is being able to sufficiently control and conserve it. In order to have good chakra control, a shinobi should only mould as much chakra as they need to perform a given ability. Generally, people with less chakra reserve have better control over it.”

Tsunade nodded. “That’s correct. The reason I’m emphasizing on chakra control is especially because of your low reserves. I won’t lie, Haruno. You’ll often feel exhausted completing tasks that other shinobi would be able to do without breaking a sweat.”

Sakura glanced down in disappointment.

“That being said, you also have a point in that people with lower reserves generally have better control over their chakra. Eventually, your reserves will grow through meditation and repetitive usage of them, which is why you’ll be mediating before and after our sessions. For the next hour, that’s what you’ll be doing. Understood?”

The rosette nodded. “Hai, shishou.”

She sat down and crossed her legs. She closed her eyes and took deep breathes to relax herself.

“Use your mediation time as a way to become familiar with your chakra coils and reserves. I expect you to know them like you know the back of your hands.”

The rosette nodded and delved into her deeper conscious.

* * *

Sakura's vision was impaired with a thick cloak of darkness. Her mind felt like it was light years away from her body as she stood motionlessly within the dark abyss. Despite having no sense of sight, the rosette could still hear what seemed to be a pulsing noise.

Blindly, Sakura turned her head towards the source of the sound, her own heart beating in time to the pulse.

Hesitantly, she took cautious steps as she awkwardly walked through the dark layers of wherever she was. The pulsing noise became stronger, and it vibrated deep within her ribcage. Whatever it was, it felt like it was a part of her.

Abruptly, the darkness receded somewhat as thin streams of blue plasma flowed past Sakura's feet. Ahead of her was the source of the plasma in the form of what resembled a waterfall. It was there that the pulsing noise grew stronger.

“Hello, stranger.” A voice called to her left.

Sakura spun in that direction and came face-to-face with her Inner self. It was like looking into a mirror in negative film.

Her Inner smiled. “You seem shocked.”

Sakura shook her head. “It’s just been a while. The last time I’ve consciously entered here was during our fight with Ino.”

Her Inner snorted. “And look what good it did her. This is our domain, and we won’t let anyone hurt us in here.”

Sakura nodded. “You got that right.”

Almost comically, her Inner self waved her arms around. “There’s not much to see here. As you can tell, our reserve’s not very big.” She gestured at the mini waterfall in the background.

The rosette’s eyes narrowed. “It won’t stay that way for long. I’ll never have a huge reserve like Naruto or Sasuke-kun, but someday, ours won’t be a laughing matter.”

“Absolutely,” her Inner agreed. “We’ve got a decent amount of spiritual energy, though we could always store up on more. We just need to increase our physical energy.”

Sakura punched her right first into her left palm. “Let’s get to it.”

* * *

Preciously an hour later, Sakura opened her eyes into the expectant gaze of her master.

Said person cocked an eyebrow. “Feel relaxed yet?”

The rosette nodded and stood up. “It’s something I wouldn’t mind doing every day.”

“Good, because that’s exactly what you’ll be doing whether you like it or not. Even if I can’t train you every day, I expect you to continue meditating.”

“Of course, Tsunade-sama.”

“Excellent. Now, as a medical ninja, you’ll often be the most sought-after target in your platoon. Any shinobi with a brain will want to kill their enemy’s medical ninja to increase the chances of the platoon’s defeat. Your first task with me will be to develop and hone your evasive skill. You can’t afford to get injured, never mind dying.”

“How will we will be doing that, Tsunade-sama?”

A cheeky grin graced the woman’s face. “I’m glad you asked. I prefer a hands-on approach, so try to keep up.”

Sakura stared at her in confusion, and gasped when her master disappeared.

Instinctively, she looked up when she sensed a huge concentration of chakra descending towards her.

Tsunade was crashing down with her heel held up. “Dodge this, Haruno!”

The girl barely had time to get out of the way when Tsunade’s heel made contact with the ground and shattered it instantly.

Sakura concentrated chakra to the soles of her feet to prevent her from falling over. She shakily stuck to the large boulder that was unearthed by the woman in front of her.

Suddenly, the Slug Sannin appeared in front of her and jammed her elbow into Sakura’s stomach.

Pain instantly coursed through Sakura’s nervous system, and she could barely breathe from its intensity.

The hit launched her back several feet, and she only stopped when her back collided painfully against a tree’s trunk.

For several minutes, Sakura couldn’t move as she desperately tried to breathe.

_Move, Sakura!_ Her Inner voice pleaded._ That woman’s mad. She could easily kill us!_

On cue, a voice called out to her. “Have you given up, Haruno? I told you that I’d be putting you through hell. If this were a real fight, you’d have been dead several moves earlier. Get up!”

Sakura gritted her teeth to push away her need to scream.

Gingerly, she attempted to slide up the bark, but immediately crashed back down.

“Are you deaf, girl? I said, GET UP HARUNO!”

_Do as she says! We’re too young to die!_

The rosette spat out blood and gritted her teeth as she tried again to stand up. She was successful, although her legs shook greatly and threatened to collapse at any moment.

“I didn’t peg you as being a quitter. I guess I was wrong.”

Sakura ignored the jab and narrowed her eyes at the woman. “I won’t quit.” She gritted harshly.

In her mind’s eye, her two teammates stood on either side of her and placed their hands on each of her shoulders, seemingly giving her the strength to continue.

With new determination, Sakura straightened her posture.

Seeing the change, Tsunade launched herself at the Genin.

The girl stood her ground and braced herself for the impact.


	4. Part 1- Death Chapter 3: Adjustments

Tsunade was not kidding. Sakura had been going through hell the past three months.

The Slug Sannin would always attack her with the intention to kill her. Sakura had no idea how she was still alive, yet her heart was still beating.

Tsunade didn’t always attack her personally. Sometimes she’d create shadow clones and all of them would throw huge boulders or giant paper bombs towards the frightened Genin.

She was able to dodge some, yet more often than not, Sakura would get tousled around like a ragdoll.

She’d leave every training session beaten, absolutely filthy and sporting various bruises. She’d come home late at night, completely exhausted that she barely ate supper before she’d crash on her bed.

Tsunade was generous enough to heal the worst of the wounds, but she refused to numb the pain.

“As a kunoichi, you’ll need to increase your pain tolerance. You’ll realize that in many missions, you’ll be forced to fight or to run even when injured. You won’t have the luxury to remove the pain.”

It was only the memory of her team together and the promise she made to them that kept Sakura waking up every morning to repeat the torture.

Thankfully, Sakura had four days a week free, since Tsunade couldn’t take too much time off from her duties as Hokage.

By mid-July, Sakura had also begun her sessions with Kurenai. The Genjutsu expert was kind enough to offer to train Sakura once a week, since she had to deal with her own rumbustious Genin team.

Since the beginning, the rosette was very pleased in having Kurenai as her mentor.

“Hello, Sakura-san.” The brunette greeted her on their first training session. “Iruka-san asked me to help you out with Genjutsu since you have an affinity for it.”

Sakura nodded. “At least, that’s what my teachers at the academy always said. The only remarkable thing that I’m able to do is detect Genjutsu and dispel them.”

Kurenai nodded. “I remember as such, not to mention how you were one of the few people capable of breaking out of the vast Genjutsu placed over the stadium the day of the attack.”

Sakura shrugged sheepishly. “It’s just something that I’ve always been able to do.”

“And it’s quite a feat. Don’t underestimate this ability. Even seasoned shinobi sometimes have difficulty detecting and then cancelling out Genjutsu, with the exceptions being members of the Uchiha and Hyuga clans.” Kurenai adopted a somewhat cheeky look. “Come to think of it, that sounds like cheating, with those fancy eyes of theirs. Just don’t tell Hiashi-san.” She whispered the last part.

Sakura couldn’t help but snigger.

_We’re going to get along just fine with her_,” her Inner voice remarked.

And so, once a week for the past three months, Sakura trained with Kurenai.

During the first two weeks, the brunette had Sakura dispel various levels of Genjutsu to test her limits and capacities.

“A Genjutsu is created when a ninja controls the chakra flow of a target's cerebral nervous system, thereby affecting their five senses.” She explained. “In essence, there are countless ways a shinobi can infect Genjutsu on their enemies. It’s merely a matter of creativity.”

That was Sakura’s first lesson in the sly capacity of the woman.

It was only due to Sakura’s instinct that she realized she was placed under a Genjutsu. It was so discreet, that it was no wonder she almost missed it.

Kurenai was known for having exotic, wine-colored eyes, yet for a moment, her eyes turned a gorgeous shade of blue, and a mole appeared inconspicuously on her chin.

The woman in question smiled in approval. “I’m impressed, Sakura-san. It only took you three minutes to realize you were under an illusion and break out.”

“How did you do it?” Sakura asked in wonder. “You didn’t use any signs; you don’t have a dojutsu…”

The brunette smirked and flicked her hair almost carelessly. “It’s a matter of imagination.”

The soft breeze brought the scent of honey and brown sugar to Sakura’s nostrils.

Upon inhaling it, the rosette understood.

_No wonder she’s considered Konoha’s Genjutsu Mistress_, her Inner voice commented in admiration.

_One day, we’ll be just as magnificent as her._

After pulling off a few more sneaky tricks, Kurenai deemed Sakura ready to begin learning how to apply Genjutsu.

“Remember, Sakura, only your imagination is the limit.”

And so, Sakura dug into this training with much enthusiasm.

During her free time, Sakura took advantage of Iruka’s offer and used his library card to gain access to the Chunin section.

She took out all of the books she could find on Genjutsu and spent several hours at a time at the library, absorbing all of the knowledge.

She learned plenty, and she was particularly interested in some Genjutsu techniques.

The Bringer-of-Darkness technique would place a hallucinatory darkness on a target’s eyesight. It was so effective that even the Third Hokage fell victim to it during his fight with Orochimaru.

Sure, the lack of sight wouldn’t be so bothersome to a shinobi who had their other senses honed, or had a companion to help them, whether human or non-human, but Sakura intended on attacking her future enemies with psychological warfare to get them to panic.

_There’s nothing like mind-fucking an enemy. Just ask a Yamanaka. Oh wait, they just possess the bodies of their enemies and tell Konoha shinobis to just get their shit together._ Sakura’s Inner voice remarked sarcastically. 

A_pparently, they also use it on their fellow Konoha shinobis to cheat on tests._ The rosette added spitefully.

_Pfft, you’re much smarter than the Pig. Not to mention you have integrity since you’d never cheat on a test. Not that you ever had need to do so._

Sakura smiled at the compliment and focused on her reading once more.

Another Genjutsu technique that interested her was the Flower Petal Escape.

Truthfully, Sakura had loved it since she first saw Kurenai perform it during the failed invasion.

When using this technique, the brunette’s body would dissolve into hundreds of flower petals which then would consume her enemy’s body.

_Aside from completely terrifying the enemy, it also looks stylish_. Sakura’s inner voice commented.

The rosette rolled her eyes, but inwardly chuckled in fondness. 

The Mist Technique was also performed by Kurenai.

When using it, she’d create an illusionary clone that would charge the enemy, jump into the air and explode in a cloud of cherry blossom petals.

_You have to wonder whether or not Kurenai-san was inspired by us when she created that technique._

Sakura actually burst out laughing, which caused the librarian to shush her.

Smiling sheepishly at the middle-aged woman, Sakura covered her mouth with her hands to try to stifle her laughter. _Where do you even get these ideas?_

_I spend all day coming up with them, since I’ve got nothing better to do._

_Well, you could pay attention to what I’m reading so that we don’t miss any detail._ Sakura suggested in a tone one would use to talk to a misbehaving child.

Her Inner voice grumbled. _Apparently, you even need my help to read._

Sakura rolled her eyes yet again. _Stop your complaining. You actually enjoy what we’re learning._

Her Inner voice grumbled some more but didn’t rebuke the fact.

Sakura often lost track of time, that the librarian had to politely remind her of the library’s hours and that it was closing time.

The rosette blushed, and quickly cleared up her table, before she left.

* * *

Even with a busy training schedule, Sakura continued her medical studies.

Tsunade and Hirotoshi had deemed her ready to begin working at the hospital, so from Fridays to Sundays Sakura would arrive and shadow either Hirotoshi or another more experienced medical ninja.

During those hours, Sakura felt the most useful.

She inwardly thanked Iruka for encouraging her to pursue this career. She never imagined how much she’d love it, but for the first time in a while, she felt like she was accomplishing something.

Within the first month of practice, Sakura was allowed to interrogate patients and under strict supervision, make a diagnosis and prescribe the necessary treatment.

So far, every medical ninja who had worked with her were impressed by her knowledge and work ethics.

Sakura was currently reading through the files of every shinobi patient currently hospitalized.

She nearly dropped the folder when she saw her hyperactive teammate’s name on it.

_I haven’t seen Naruto in months_, she mused. _I wonder how he’s been._

_You’ve both been quite busy_, her Inner voice commented. _Go to him and ask him for yourself._

In agreement, Sakura did so, and peeked through the glass on the door.

Warmth filled her at the sight of her teammate.

Naruto’s positive attitude and determination were part of the equation that fueld her will to become the best kunoichi that she could be.

The boy was currently in a heated argument with his new mentor, the Toad Sannin.

Sakura smiled fondly and entered the room.

“It’s not my fault those women caught you peeking at them! You’re not sneaky at all. Plus, you’re a pervert!”

A vein throbbed on Jiraiya’s forehead. “More like you’re the one who can’t keep his mouth shut.” He growled in irritation. “I finally found inspiration for a new book thanks to my current research, and you just had to scream and ruin my vibe.”

“You’re a pervert, and I won’t allow you to peek on women!” Naruto exclaimed.

Before the argument could escalate any further, Sakura coughed to get their attention.

“I could always come back another time if you’re so busy.”

Both males glanced at her.

Naruto’s eyes widened, before a huge smile lit up his tanned face. “Sakura-chan! I haven’t seen you in so long!”

The rosette smiled at him. “It has been a while. I imagine that you’ve been busy training.”

The boy puffed up in pride. “You know me. I finally convinced the Pervy-Sage here to train me. He’s been teaching me wind ninjutsu!”

Sakura hummed in interest. “That sounds wonderful.”

“Yeah,” Naruto laughed.

He then seemed to notice Sakura’s uniform. “Uh, Sakura-chan, why are you dressed in white?”

Cheeky, Sakura posed in front of him and grinned. “Do you like it? I’ve been working at the hospital for a while now.”

Jiraiya glanced at her in interest. “You’re Tsunade’s student.”

The rosette nodded in pride.

Naruto’s eyes widened comically. “Wait. Tsunade Baa-chan’s been training you?! That’s pretty cool!”

The rosette grinned at him. “That’s right. I’m training to become a field medic. It may take some time, but I’ll catch up to you and together we can bring Sasuke-kun back.”

Naruto’s eyes glazed over at the reminder of his failure, and Sakura felt guilty.

She stopped in front of him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

“You don’t have to carry this burden alone. We’re a team, and we’ll always support each other. I’ve got a long way to go, but one day, you can rely on me.”

Her teammate smiled at her and his blue eyes shone brilliantly. “You were always strong, Sakura-chan. I can’t wait for us to be a team again. That teme’s gonna get a beating, I’ll tell ya!”

The rosette smiled warmly at him, and Naruto couldn’t help but blush.

He glared at his mentor who not so discreetly covered up his sniggering with a cough.

Sakura was amused, but quickly adopted her profession mood.

She glanced at Naruto’s file. “It says here that you’ve received some second-degree burns on your torso and upper arms.”

Her teammate glanced at the Toad Sannin in annoyance. “Apparently, when I warned the women of Pervy-Sage was peeping on them, he got scared at threw a fireball at me.”

Jiraiya glared at him. “I wasn’t scared. I was angry at you for ruining my research!”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Those books of yours suck.”

_Kakashi-sensei would beg to differ, _Sakura’s Inner voice commented.

“Anyways, Pervy-Sage brought me here, even though I’m okay.” Naruto grumbled.

“You need to receive medical attention any time you get seriously hurt,” Jiraiya said seemingly worried, though the twinkled in his eyes stated otherwise.

His student snorted. “You just brought me here so that you could see Baa-chan.”

The Toad Sannin hissed at him. “Shush! You should do the world a favor and stop talking.”

Offended, Naruto took a deep breath, but Sakura interrupted him before he could start talking.

“Since your burns have healed completely, you’re fit to leave.”

Excited, the boy smiled at her and started squirming in his bed. “Finally! I don’t like hospitals.”

The rosette turned to face Jiraiya. “Tsunade-sama’s quite busy with her Hokage duties, so she can’t always come to the hospital.”

A disappointed look came across the man’s face.

“However, she does take time to come on Thursday afternoons to receive the weekly report from Hirotoshi-san.”

His expression lifted, and he cocked an eyebrow at the Genin in interest.

She winked and turned towards her bubbly teammate.

He grinned at her. “We should go out at celebrate, Sakura-chan! How about some ramen?”

Jiraiya snorted in disapproval. “He still has no idea how to deal with women.” He muttered to himself.

Sakura ignored him and smiled apologetically at Naruto. “I’m sorry, Naruto, but my shift hasn’t finished yet.”

Naruto’s expression fell in disappointment, and his lips pouted.

_For Kami-sama’s sake, why does he have to make that cute face?_ Sakura’s Inner voice commented in exasperation.

_Since when did you think Naruto’s cute? _

_I could ask you the same question._

Confusion filled the rosette. _What?_

_What?_

Jiraiya coughed.

Sakura quickly regained her focus. “How about we celebrate tonight? My shift ends at five.”

Naruto’s smile was like the sun shining in Sakura’s face.

“All right! I’ll see you tonight then.”

Sakura held her hands up. “This isn’t a date, by the way. It’s just two friends getting together to catch up on what we’ve been up to.”

Naruto’s smile didn’t dampen. “Sure, Sakura-chan. See ya!”

Jiraiya chuckled, and Sakura left the room in higher spirits.

_It’ll be nice to catch up with Naruto,_ she thought to herself.

_Yeah, although something else other than ramen would have been appreciated._

Sakura rolled her eyes. _We’re no longer on that stupid diet. We can afford to eat a meal with a high-sodium content once in a while._

_Let’s never go back to **that** diet._ Her Inner voice shuddered.

Chuckling to herself, Sakura picked up another patient’s file and headed over to the next room.

* * *

At the end of her shift, Sakura retreated to the women’s changing room and changed back into her usual attire.

_We seriously need a new outfit._ Her Inner voice commented.

_Not on my current list of priorities._ Sakura insisted.

The mid-September evening brought a warm breeze, and the scent of fresh cosmos, chrysanthemums and red spider lilies as the flowers were in full bloom, decorating the village with their gorgeous colors.

Sakura smiled at the sight as she made her way through the busy streets.

Soon enough, she arrived at Ramen Ichiraku, and could already see Naruto’s signature orange uniform peeking from between the curtain.

Nostalgia filled her as she remembered all the times Team 7 had eaten there, of course upon Naruto’s insistence.

Back then, Sakura didn’t enjoy it since her **diet** prohibited her from eating ramen, but this time, she vowed to have at least one bowl. 

She passed through the curtain.

“Irasshaimase!”

Sakura smiled, and bowed slightly. “Ohayō gozaimasu.”

Naruto turned around in his stool and smiled at her. “Glad that you made it, Sakura-chan! I already ordered, but I didn’t know what you wanted.” He scratched his head sheepishly.

The rosette waved him off. “That’s okay. I’ll have a bowl of miso ramen, please.”

Teuchi, the owner, smiled. “One miso ramen, coming right up!”

His daughter, Ayame, giggled. “Are you two here on a date?”

Naruto sputtered, and turned red. “No, no, no! We’re just Friends.” He glanced at Sakura nervously, and subconsciously leaned his body away.

_He probably thinks we’re going to whack his head again. _Sakura’s Inner voice remarked.

Sakura inwardly frowned. _We weren’t nice to him, were we?_

_No, we weren’t._

_That’s going to change_, Sakura vowed.

Outwardly, Sakura smiled at Ayame. “Like he said. We’re just friends.” Pointing at a surprised Naruto.

Ayame pouted in disappointment, but immediately went to help her father prepare the meals.

Naruto not so discreetly breathed a sigh of relief and accommodated himself on the stool.

The two Genin easily settled for some chit-chat until their meals were presented to them.

Naruto started salivating. “This looks great! Itadakimasu!” He said as he broke apart his chopsticks.

Sakura agreed with his sentiment as she studied the ramen bowl in front of her.

The scent was delicious, and her stomach started growling.

She broke her chopsticks and smiled at the shop owners. “Itadakimasu.”

An amicable silence settled over the pair as they enjoyed their meal.

As usual, Naruto finished his bowl first and immediately ordered a new one.

Sakura was generally a slow eater, and this time was no different.

She enjoyed the meal, and just being in Naruto’s company made one’s worries seemingly vanish, if only temporarily.

The stress of her week melted away, and Sakura eagerly listened to Naruto’s tales of his progress in his training, while adding some remarks of her own training.

Naruto winced in sympathy when she told him about Tsunade’s training approach. “No wonder Pervy-Sage’s scared of her. Good luck to you, Sakura-chan.”

_Yet another reason we need to prove that we’re not a fragile doll that’ll just break if held incorrectly_. Her Inner voice promised.

Twenty bowls later, Naruto’s hunger was finally satisfied, and Sakura had finished her tea she had decided to order after her meal.

The Genin paid for their meals and said goodbye to the kind owners.

The teammates walked down the street. At this hour, most of the market’s vendors had retired for the night, with only a few opened in hopes of attracting any wondering customer.

Sakura glanced up at the clear sky and marveled at the beauty of it.

Dozens of visible stars twinkled high above, and Sakura suddenly felt insignificant in the presence of their beauty.

She stopped walking. “What do you think Sasuke-kun’s thinking about now?” She asked.

Naruto stopped a few steps in front of her, and a thoughtful expression passed through his face.

“He’s probably thinking about his family. The reason why he left was to get stronger so that he could avenge them.”

Sadness filled Sakura’s hurt.

_For supposedly being bright, I missed the warning signs of Sasuke’s sufferance and eventual defection. The night that I saw him leave, it was more instinct than suspicion that allowed me to cross paths with him._

_We also missed the change in Naruto. For how rambunctious he can be, he’s also wise. _Sakura Inner voice added.

_Kami-sama, I’ve been so selfish._ Sakura chastised herself.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Naruto speaking.

“You know, Pervy-Sage wanted me to stop trying to save Sasuke. That in the end, I’d only be disappointed with the results since Sasuke was too deep in the darkness.” His eyes darkened with determination. “I refuse to believe that. Sasuke may be lost now, but he still has hope. He’s got us to save him, and to give him an ass kicking for putting us through this worry!”

Sakura started at him in amazement, before a fond smile graced her face. “That’s right. One day, we’ll be reunited.”

“Believe it!” Naruto gave her a thumbs up.

Suddenly, his expression fell. “Sakura-chan, I have something to tell you.”

The girl stared at him in confusion. “What is it?”

“You know that Pervy-Sage has been training me, and it’s been going pretty good! But he said that he’ll be leaving soon on some secret mission. He wants to take me with him.”

For a moment, Sakura said nothing.

_You knew this day would come sooner or later._ Her Inner voice reminded her.

_I know, but that doesn’t mean that I have to like it._

Outwardly, Sakura gave him a sad smile. “You should go, Naruto. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to train with a legendary Sannin. You’ll learn amazing jutsu from Jiraiya-sama, and you’ll get much stronger.”

Naruto shuffled his sandals around. “I know, and I want to go, but I feel like I’m abandoning what’s left of Team 7. The teme’s gone, and we haven’t seen Kakashi-sensei in forever. You’d be the only member left in the village.”

_Well, isn’t he a straight-to-the-point fellow?_ Sakura’s Inner voice grumbled.

Ignoring the remark, Sakura spoke. “This’ll only be temporary. Besides, I’ll be busy with my own training. By the time you come back to the village, we’ll both be ready to look for Sasuke-kun and bring him home.”

Naruto still looked guilty, but he eventually nodded in agreement. “Yeah. It won’t be forever.” He repeated.

The pair resumed walking again until they reached an intersection.

Sakura turned to face her remaining teammate. “Just be sure to let me know when you’ll be leaving, alright?”

Naruto nodded. “Sure thing, Sakura-chan.”

The girl smiled at him. “Good night.”

“Good night.” With that, Naruto turned on his heel and headed in the opposite direction of the rosette.

Said person stared after him with a slight frown on her youthful face.

_Kami-sama, please keep my boys safe._ Sakura pleaded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tomorrow I go back to class, so I'm not sure when the next update will be up. Until then, enjoy the chapter!


	5. Part 1 Death: Chapter 4: Acceptance

Sweat droplets formed on Sakura’s forehead as she focused all of her attention on the dead fish in front of her. In the past three months, she still hadn’t been able to resuscitate the fish, and it frustrated her.

“Usually, the way to resuscitate a creature that has asphyxiated is to stimulate the heart or brain with chakra.” Tsunade had said. “You have a superior medical knowledge, but I won’t allow you to actually heal live patients until you can pass this test seamlessly.”

As such, Sakura had pushed herself often to the point of unconsciousness, trying to revive the fish.

“Even though you’re not training to become a veterinary, it’s still a good idea to learn the basic anatomy of animals intertwined in our lives. Medics from the Inuzuka clan take great interest in learning the anatomy and physiology of their canines.” Tsunade added.

Sakura gritted her teeth and continued the struggle.

Behind her, her mentor laid lazily on the green couch. “You have to fine-tune your method, Sakura. Right now, you have the right to use a touch-and-go approach. Be patient, because this is a delicate process.”

“Hai!”

Another ten minutes passed in silence as Sakura focused on her task.

_Okay, let’s go over what we’ve briefly read on fish anatomy and physiology._ Sakura’s Inner voice started. _A fish’s circulatory system has only one circuit, with the blood being pumped through the capillaries of the gills and on to the capillaries of the body tissues. In essence, the heart is just a single pump consisting of two chambers, however, several species have four chambers._

_Most fish exchange gases using gills on either side of the pharynx, formed by filaments._ Sakura continued. _The filaments are involved in ion and water transfer, as well as gas exchange, and acid and ammonia exchange. Each filament contains a capillary network that provides a large surface area for exchanging oxygen and carbon dioxide._

_Fish typically have quite small brains relative to body size compared with other vertebrates. The myelencephalon governs respiration and osmoregulation due to the existence of specialized neurons located there. _

_So, the trick is to stimulate the myelencephalon, the heart and the gills._ Sakura concurred.

She focused her chakra to those specific localizations, and cautiously regulated the level of chakra flowing into and through the fish.

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed, yet the burning of the candle had lowered even more. Sweat continued to drip down her face, yet she didn’t dare break her concentration just to wipe it away.

Suddenly, her chakra felt a jolt, and Sakura stumbled back in surprise.

To her delight, the fish began to jump on the table in search for water.

She looked back at her mentor and smiled joyfully.

Tsunade didn’t smile, yet her eyes held warmth. “Well done, Sakura. It may have taken you three months, but don’t rush through just to meet a deadline. You’ll be of no use to anyone if you’re not adequately prepared in both skill and knowledge.”

The rosette nodded in understand.

The Slug Sannin gestured with her head to the door behind her. “Go get some rest, Sakura. Tomorrow, I won’t be able to train you. I’ve fallen behind on paperwork, and the damn Council has been nagging me about overdo meetings.” She rolled her eyes. “If need be, I’ll keep a clone at the office so that we can resume our session on Tuesday.”

“I understand, Tsunade-sama.”

“Good. Off you go.”

Sakura bowed and bid her a goodnight, before she left the room. 

She was exhausted and damp from sweat, but the rosette left the Hokage Tower with a giddiness and newly found energy. _We did it._

_Yes, we did. _Her Inner voice repeated._ We’ve got a long way to go to be anywhere near Tsunade-sama’s level, but we’re on the right path. _

As Sakura made her way home, she was surprised to come across a grumpy looking Naruto walking towards her.

She raised her left arm in greeting. “Naruto!”

The blond looked up, and a smile brightened his features. “Sakura-chan!” He ran the rest of the short distance to reach her. “What are you up to? How come you’re all sweaty?”

_He never had a filter on his mouth, did he?_ Sakura’s Inner voice grumbled.

The rosette ignored her and smiled slightly. “I’ve just finished my training for the day. I finally revived a fish.” Her smile widened in pride.

“That’s cool!” Naruto praised enthusiastically.

A confused expression took over his face. “Eh, Sakura-chan, I thought you were training to heal people, not fish.”

“Reviving the fish was a test. Tsunade-sama forbade me from healing patients until I could pass it.”

Understanding dawned on her teammate. “That’s great, Sakura-chan! So, that means that the next time you work at the hospital, you’ll be able to heal people, right?”

Sakura looked up at the sunset-colored sky. “I hope so.”

“If you want, you can always practice on me. Pervy-sage likes to throw fireballs at me.”

The rosette glanced at him and smiled. “He’s upset that you ‘disturbed his research’ again?”

Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. “He’s more focused on writing his pervy books than on training me! I tried to look for Ebisu, and then I remembered that he’s also a pervert, so then I tried looking for Kakashi-sensei, but the secretary at the Hokage Tower said that he’s still on a mission.”

Disappointment filled Sakura. “He still hasn’t come back?”

Naruto shook his head. “I’ve barely seen him ever since the Teme left.”

Sakura looked down, her thoughts turning to cherished memories of Team 7.

Naruto noticed her mood and tried to cheer her up. “You don’t need that old man, Sakura-chan. Tsunade Baa-chan’s training you, and she’s pretty strong. She’s already teaching you some awesome stuff.”

Sakura giggled at his enthusiasm. “Thanks, Naruto.” A mental lightbulb went off in her head. “Say, I have an idea.”

“What is it?” Her teammate asked curiously.

“How about we train together tomorrow? Apparently Jiraiya-sama has other ‘priorities’, and Tsunade-sama has to catch up on her Hokage duties.”

Naruto grinned widely. “That’s a great idea, Sakura-chan! When and where?”

“Training ground three, tomorrow morning at six.”

“Sounds good to me!” His stomach growled, which caused a blush to form on his tanned face “Eh hehe. Say, how about we go eat some ramen? My treat!”

Sakura shook her head. “Sorry, Naruto. It’s my dad’s birthday, and my mom prepared a special dinner in celebration.”

“Oh, okay. Yeah, I get it.”

Sakura bit her lip at the cute pout on Naruto’s face.

_Seriously, he could weaponize that face to get what he wants._ Sakura’s Inner voice remarked.

Mind decided, the rosette spoke. “Would you like to come over for dinner? I’m sure my mom made plenty of food that not even the three of us could finish it.”

Her teammate blinked in surprise, before an uncertain expression crossed his whiskered face. “Are you sure, Sakura-chan? Most of the villagers aren’t fond of me.” He whispered.

Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed in comfort. “Don’t worry, Naruto. My parents are open-minded. The only thing you’ll have to worry about is enduring my dad’s cheesy jokes.”

The Jinchuuriki still seemed uncertain, but he nodded in consent. “Alright, then.”

Sakura led the way to her house, yet her normally talkative teammate was unusually quiet.

_It’s probably the first time that he’s ever been invited over for dinner. He doesn’t know what to expect,_ her Inner voice explained.

Sakura frowned in thought. _I’m sure that tonight won’t be a disaster. We’ll make sure of it._

Soon enough, they arrived at Sakura’s house.

The girl opened the door and led Naruto inside.

“I’m home!” She called out.

“Welcome home, dear.” Her mother answered.

Haruno Mebuki appeared from around the corner and stopped in surprise upon seeing Naruto. “You brought a guest? And whom may be this handsome young man?”

Naruto blushed, and looked down.

Sakura answered for him. “This is Naruto, my teammate. I decided to invite him over for some extra company. That’s okay, right mom?”

Mebuki smiled and nodded. “Of course, it’s okay. Besides, your father and I have wanted to meet your teammates for quite some time.” She glanced at a still blushing Naruto. “I’m Haruno Mebuki. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Naruto.”

The blond ninja offered a shy smile. “It’s nice to meet you too.” He replied rather shyly.

“What’s this about Sakura bringing home a guest?” A male voice called out from the kitchen.

Haruno Kizashi peeked his head from the corner and smiled widely. He rushed over to the front door. “Why, hello there! I’m Haruno Kizashi. Welcome to our home!”

Naruto’s tense posture relaxed gradually. “Thank you, sir.”

Kizashi burst out laughing. “‘Sir’? I haven’t been called that in a while. I like him already.”

The man placed a strong arm around Naruto’s shoulders and lead him towards the dining room, chatting animatedly.

Sakura smiled at the quick acceptance and followed her mother towards the two males.

Food had already been placed upon the dining table, but Mebuki quickly entered the kitchen to retrieve an extra plate and a set of chopsticks.

Once settled in, the small group said "itadakimasu” and dug into their meals.

As Sakura predicted, her father, in an even more cheerful mood since it was his birthday, told Naruto jokes and exaggerated tales from his youth. The boy exchanged some of his own, and the two males laughed loudly.

“Your teammate is like a younger version of Kizashi,” her mother commented fondly.

Sakura giggled. “Definitely.”

Throughout the evening, the rosette observed the interactions between her parents and her teammate.

She was incredibly grateful that her parents were so accepting of him, and she fondly smiled at the happiness Naruto exhibited.

_We should invite him over more often,_ her Inner voice commented.

Sakura agreed, and eagerly stuffed her mouth with more sweets.

All too soon, Naruto had to excuse himself in order to get a good night’s sleep before their planned training session.

Mebuki hugged him. “Come over whenever you feel like it. I always end up cooking more than we can eat anyways.”

Naruto hugged her back. “Thank you, Mebuki-san.”

Sakura’s father ruffled the boy’s hair affectionately. “Next time you come over I’ll tell you about the time I had to fight off a wild boar because I accidently startled its babies.”

Naruto laughed. “Sounds good.”

The Haruno family bid the boy a good night, and he waved at them as he walked away.

The trio reentered the dining room and began to clean up the dishes.

The Haruno family chatted some more, and shortly afterwards, Sakura bid her parents a good night, and performed her nightly routine, before she climbed into her bed covers.

A soft smile graced her face at the pleasant evening she had, and she easily drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sakura arrived at the training grounds an hour before her scheduled session with Naruto.

As she had promised her mentor, Sakura made sure to meditate every day for at least one hour.

By the time her teammate arrived, the rosette felt incredibly calm and more awake.

She stood him and greeted the hyperactive boy. “Good morning, Naruto.”

Said person grinned. “Mornin’, Sakura-chan! How do you want to do this?”

“Tsunade-sama always emphasizes my need to improve my evasion skills. As a future field medic, I can’t afford to get injured, so I’ll need to be able to dodge every single attack. I had in mind that you create some clones and me testing myself to see whether or not I can avoid getting even a single scratch.”

Naruto pondered the request. “So, me and my clones would try to land a hit on you, and you’ll be trying to dodge us?”

Sakura nodded. “That’s right.”

Naruto pondered some more, and eventually nodded. “Alright, Sakura-chan. I’ll start with five clones.”

“Sounds good. If I do well against five, then you can increase the numbers, and so on.”

“You’re on!” Naruto made the seal. “Shadow Clone Jutsu!”

In a puff of smoke, six Narutos appeared before the rosette. “Ready when you are, Sakura-chan.” They said.

The girl took a deep breath and adopted a fighting stance. “Bring it on.”

Suddenly, Naruto’s clones ran around her in circles and began to engage with her.

Repeated movements from her training sessions with the Slug Sannin came into play, and she was able to dodge their brute-like punches and kicks.

She quickly recognized the pattern and grabbed one clone and threw it against another.

With two clones down in such little time, Naruto and his remaining clones began to act more seriously.

They engaged Sakura in a tightly packed circle, forcing her to remain on the defensive.

One Naruto leapt into the air and threw an explosive tag at the circle.

Without thinking, Sakura jumped high and flipped backwards just as the tag hit the ground in the center of the human circle and exploded.

Once the debris settled, a slightly heaving Sakura faced off the original Naruto.

The boy grinned. “Way to go, Sakura-chan! Let’s try with ten clones.”

Sakura grinned back and nodded. “Shannaro!”

On an unspoken cue, Naruto and his clones ran towards Sakura.

A small smirk crossed her face, and when they were close enough, Sakura threw a smoke bomb at their feet.

The clones coughed as they inhaled the smoke.

As soon as the smoke cleared, Naruto and his clones were shocked to find an extra Naruto standing amongst them.

“What the hell?!” One Naruto exclaimed.

“How come there’s twelve of us? Boss only made ten clones.”

One Naruto pointed to the clone on his left. “I bet he’s the fake one! He’s standing closest to where Sakura-chan was.”

Said clone glared at him and pointed a finger back. “How do we know you’re not just saying that so that we don’t find out that you’re the fake?!”

“I’m definitely a clone of the real Naruto. You’re the fake!”

“Hold up!” Another Naruto shouted. “Where’s the boss?”

“I’m right here.” The original Naruto raised his hand from the center of the group.

The clone closest to the smoke bomb trigger pointed at him. “How do we know for sure that he’s the original?”

Another clone stared at the original in suspicion. “Yeah! How **do** we know?”

The original Naruto got pissed. “Would you guys quit screwing around and find Sakura-chan?!”

“Don’t you get it stupid? Sakura-chan’s hiding among us!”

Annoyed, Naruto gritted his teeth. “Screw this.” He released the jutsu, and once more a thick cloud of smoke covered the area.

He breathed a sigh of relief at the silence, but just as he began to lower his guard, a figure suddenly leapt from the smoke right at him.

A grinning Sakura flew towards him with her right fist drawn back. “Eat this!”

She focused chakra to her fist. Once her punch made contact with Naruto’s stomach, the girl released her chakra, and the Jinchuuriki was sent flying.

Naruto wasn’t thrown as far as Sakura had been the times she couldn’t dodge Tsunade’s lethal attacks, but he did make an impressive dent in the tree he collided against, and that pleased Sakura.

Given that he was the host for the Kyuubi, Naruto recovered much quicker than Sakura ever could.

He pulled himself up and gazed at the rosette in admiration. “That was amazing, Sakura-chan! And you fooled me!”

Happy for the recognition, Sakura placed a hand on her hip. “Brains over brawns. I wasn’t quite sure how I would handle ten clones, so I transformed into one to get you to release the jutsu.”

Naruto laughed. “It worked, that’s for sure!” An evil grin darkened his face. “But for that, I’ll have to get some revenge.”

He made the seal for the Shadow Clone Jutsu and twenty clones appeared beside him, all of them sporting the same evil grin.

Sakura inwardly gulped, but she stood her ground and adopted a fighting position. _Tsunade-sama put me through worse. I can handle this._

Without warning, the clones took off towards her, in various directions. They threw kunai and explosive tags at her, forcing the rosette to be on the defensive once more.

As much as her stamina had improved since she first started training with the Slug Sannin, Sakura quickly tired against the seemingly infinite supply of energy that was her teammate.

The rosette was too slow and couldn’t avoid a punch to her left cheek.

The blow was strong enough to knock her down. She groaned at the throbbing pain, and gingerly placed a hand over it.

Immediately, the clones were dispelled, and a panicked Naruto rushed to her.

“Sakura-chan! Are you okay?”

The rosette managed to give him a shaky smile. “I’m just peachy.”

Guilt crossed her teammate’s face. “I’m sorry, Sakura-chan. I should have been more careful.”

Somewhat annoyed, the rosette shook her head. “This was a spar, Naruto, and it was a test to see my evasion skills. Now I know what my limit is, and how I can improve.”

Naruto didn’t seem convinced. “Let me at least invite you to lunch. And it can be something other than ramen!” He quickly added.

Sakura winced when she lightly poked her cheek. She inwardly sighed and sat up. “For this, you also owe me dessert.”

She accepted Naruto’s offered hand and stood up.

She stretched out her sore muscles. “How about we take a break for now?”

Naruto nodded. “Sure thing.”

The two Genin sat down under a tree and chatted idly about their days. Sakura enjoyed the blond’s company, though her heart panged at the noticeable absence of a certain Uchiha.

_One day, Team 7 will be reunited,_ her Inner voice promised.

Sakura inwardly nodded. _One day._

* * *

The next morning, Sakura received a letter from Tsunade stating that she couldn’t leave the Hokage Tower thanks to the annoying persistence of the Council Elders. Instead, she requested Sakura to meet her there to redo the fish revival test.

_Again? But we already passed that,_ Sakura’s Inner voice complained.

Sakura inwardly sighed as she got dressed. _She probably wants to see whether or not we can replicate the ability._

After eating breakfast, Sakura bid her parents a good day, and left the house.

Soon enough, Sakura arrived at the Hokage Tower. The guards recognized her and greeted her as she entered the building.

Sakura headed directly towards the room where she performed the revival technique and sat patiently on one of the wooden chairs.

After twenty minutes, she heard the mutterings of her mentor before the woman opened the door and entered the room.

She was impeccable, but the throbbing vein on her temple told much of her waning patience. “Goddamn Councilors. They think that just because they lived during the time of Konoha’s founding, they know what’s best for the village.”

Curiosity filled Sakura. “If I may ask, what did they want?”

Tsunade snorted. “More like what didn’t they want. I won’t go into details since that’s not why I requested you come here.”

Sakura stood up in attention.

The Slug Sannin walked over to the metallic table and placed another fish on it from the wooden crate.

Noticing the crestfallen look on her student’s face, Tsunade spoke. “Don’t get too confident because of one or two successes. You have to become faster and more efficient. You had your chance with the touch-and-go technique. Now, I want perfection.”

Sakura inwardly gulped but nodded at her mentor.

Wanting to pleaser her mentor, the rosette stood in front of the fish, and focused healing chakra to her hands.

_You’ve managed to do it once, now it’s just a matter of replicating it._ Her Inner Voice encouraged.

Sakura appreciated the support and drew on her memory to increase the chance of success.

Sure enough, after just five minutes, the Sakura revived her second fish.

The girl glanced back at her mentor and smiled.

Her smile was quickly washed away when she saw the troubled look on Tsunade’s face.

“Tsunade-sama,” she called out. “Is something wrong?”

Her mentor seemed to snap herself out of her brooding and collected herself. “Nothing that you need to concern yourself with, Sakura.” She finally looked at the thrashing fish. “You’ve managed to revive it again. With practice, the Mystic Palm Technique will become second nature to you, and you’ll be able to heal faster and more efficiently.”

Suddenly, a knocking sound came from the door.

Tsunade turned around. “Who’s there?” She called out.

The door opened and revealed Ino who stepped into the room.

Sakura blinked in surprise. “Ino.”

The Yamanaka heiress seemed uncomfortable in their presence, and quickly dropped her gaze from the curious rosette.

Instead, she met Tsunade’s hard gaze, albeit nervously. She bowed. “Tsunade-sama, please make me your apprentice!”

The Slug Sannin rubbed her temples as if holding off a migraine. “I don’t recall handing out application sheets for an apprenticeship with me.” She muttered to herself.

She addressed Ino. “Why should I take you on as my apprentice?”

The girl bit her lip and glanced down. “I’ve realized that I’m so pathetically behind on my training, and weak compared to my teammates. Shikamaru’s now a Chunin, and even Chouji’s been taking his training seriously ever since he was released from the hospital.” She lifted her gaze once more, and her blue eyes burned with determination. “I don’t want to get left behind anymore! I’m the future head of my clan, and I won’t be a disappointment to them!”

Tsunade cocked an eyebrow as she processed the explanation, and Sakura’s heart warmed for Ino.

_Despite how much of a pig she is, we’re not quite that different._

_Speak for yourself. She’s still arrogant for rubbing it in our faces how she was the best kunoichi in our graduating classes, and how magnificent her clan is._ Her Inner voice grumbled.

Sakura inwardly sighed at her other half’s inability to let things go.

In the outer world, Tsunade addressed the younger blonde once more. “I’ll train you under one condition: you’ll have to perfect the Mystic Palm Technique.”

She pointed to the still thrashing fish. “Sakura was able to revive that in three months. If you pass this test in the same amount of time, or even less, then I’ll accept you as my apprentice.”

Ino bowed once more. “Thank you for the chance, Tsunade-sama!”

The woman nodded and turned her face towards the rosette. “While Ino practices the technique, I expect you to read every single scroll and text in my personal library.”

Sakura opened her arms wide at the sight of the numerous bookshelves and gasped in shock. “I have to learn… all of this?!”

“You can quit if you like.” Ino teased, finally adressing her.

_She’s still arrogant!_ Sakura’s Inner voice shrieked.

The rosette glared at her, because she marched up to the bookshelves. She picked a random book and sat down on the floor to read.

Another knock sounded at the door. “Tsunade-sama, it’s time for the next meeting.”

Said person sighed in exasperation and called out to the door. “Tell the damn councilors that I’ll be there shortly, Shizune.”

She wasn’t graced with a reply, and she at last stood up.

She addressed the occupied girls. “Just because I’m leaving doesn’t excuse you from slacking off. Sakura, you already know the drill to see whether or not you’re studied. Ino, I expect to find at least the superficial wounds healed.

“Hai!” Both girls acknowledged.

Satisfied, the Slug Sannin left the room.

For a while, the only sounds were the constant hum of Ino’s chakra, and the occasional rustle as Sakura turned the pages.

Occasionally, their glances would meet, yet Ino stubbornly refused to hold her gaze.

At first, it confused Sakura, yet gradually it began to irritate her.

_The nerve of that pig! It’s as if we’re not worthy of her attention!_ Sakura’s Inner voice remarked.

At her wit’s end, Sakura spoke. “What’s your problem, Ino?”

The blonde didn’t look up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

A vein throbbed on Sakura’s forehead. “I think you do, because I certainly don’t. Ever since I began my training under Tsunade-sama, you’ve stopped wanting to hang out with me, you made any excuse to avoid me, and now you won’t even look me in the eye!”

The constant humming of Ino’s chakra was the only sound in the tense silence.

Finally, the Yamanaka heiress cocked her head towards the frustrated rosette.

A wry smirk forced on her pretty face. “Looks like not only is your forehead big, but your ego too.”

Shock passed through Sakura.

_“Oh, she didn’t just!”_ Sakura’s Inner voice growled.

The blonde quickly switched her attention back to her work.

Sakura gritted her teeth at the nerve_. I thought that after the Chunin exams, we put behind us our stupid rivalry. Now, she’s acting even worse than before!_

_Forget about her. No one deserves to be treated like that, and least of all by a supposed friend._ Her Inner voice said.

With a sour acceptance, Sakura purposely ignored the other girl, and focused on her reading.

I’ll never lose to you! She promised, unaware of the exact same thought passing through the blonde’s mind.


	6. Part 1- Death Chapter 5: Missing Link

Sakura stood in front of Iruka’s table, unsure as to why she was there.

The first week of October had just ended, and the village was decorated in gorgeous shades of red, orange and yellow.

She had just finished her weekly training session with Konoha’s Genjutsu Mistress, when her former academy teacher approached her and asked her to accompany him back to the academy.

Confusion and curiosity compelled the girl to follow, yet after waiting for nearly fifteen minutes alone in the classroom, irritation began to take hold.

_It seems to be a man’s thing, to keep us women waiting._ Sakura’s Inner voice commented in annoyance.

Sakura huffed, and crossed her arms.

Thankfully, the door opened, and the man of her ire finally returned.

Noticing her ticked-off attitude, the man smiled sheepishly, and entered the room. “I’m sorry for the wait, Sakura-chan. I just had to check on something.”

Sakura shoved the brute of her annoyance to the back of her mind and faced her former teacher. “Why did you ask me to come here, Iruka-sensei?”

The man’s sheepishness melted away as he gazed hard at the Genin. “I promised you that I had found an instructor to help you in your ninjutsu training, however, he’s been incredibly busy these past few months. He just returned to the village last night, but he insisted on beginning your training as soon as possible.”

Sakura’s irritation completely faded away, and curiosity took hold of her once more. “Who is it?”

Iruka smiled and spoke out loud. “You may come in, now.”

The door opened once more and revealed a familiar figure that made Sakura’s heart pang in both affection and simmering anger.

Konoha’s Copycat ninja entered the classroom and saluted the pair. “Yo.”

The rosette stared back and forth between the two men in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

Iruka smiled gently at her, as if understanding her disbelief. “Kakashi-senpai will train you to master earth and water styled ninjutsu. I figured that he would be the best choice not only because of the vast jutsus he can perform, but also because he’s your sensei.”

Sakura frowned at said person. “He hasn’t been my sensei for months.”

Kakashi’s characteristic lazy posture slouched even more at her comment, and Iruka placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“The entire village has been struggling ever since the failed invasion. Our forces have decreased dramatically, and Konoha’s been desperately needing the man-power to secure our old trading routes and take on high-risk missions for the money.” He squeezed her shoulder. “Please, give him a chance.” 

Sakura’s frown didn’t ease up, but the frost in her gaze melted somewhat.

She addressed Kakashi. “I have one condition: Naruto must be involved as well.”

Kakashi blinked. “Of course. You’re both my students.”

Sakura interrupted him. “As such, you’ll at last be the sensei you were supposed to be. No more favoritism. Sasuke-kun’s gone.”

The Copycat’s lone visible eye winced, and he looked away in shame.

Iruka coughed in discomfort and held his arms up to lessen the tension. “Now, now, Sakura-chan. I’m sure both you and Naruto will benefit from this training. It’ll also be the opportunity you’ll both need to learn how to blend your jutsus together.”

“Ever since Iruka told me about your affinities, I’ve been developing a list of potential jutsus that could suit you well.” Kakashi added. “We could start today, if you’re able.”

“I can’t, it’s Naruto’s birthday. My parents and I are throwing him a surprise party at my house.”

At the surprised look on her sensei’s face, the rosette continued. “Did you forget about his birthday? Or maybe you just didn’t think it was important enough to even know?”

Kakashi couldn’t meet her accusing gaze and looked away.

“Sakura-chan, please.” Iruka gave her a disapproving stare.

Sakura frowned in response but let out a short sigh. “You can start by surprising Naruto on his birthday. He’s been upset with your prolonged absence.”

Kakashi blinked in surprise but nodded in agreement.

Iruka smiled at the reminder. “I’ll be sure to head there too.”

Sakura gave him a soft smile. “Naruto will be very happy to see you there.” She addressed both men. “I’m going to get him now. You two better be there by the time we arrive.”

Iruka laughed. “Of course, Sakura-chan.”

Kakashi saluted her.

Sakura still had mixed feelings about her old sensei, but for the sake of her teammate’s birthday, she decided to not let her frustration ruin this special day.

The rosette quickly made her way to the training grounds and saw her teammate training with some clones.

She smiled fondly when Naruto and his clones started arguing with each other once again.

“You totally cheated! That instant ramen is mine!”

Another clone huffed in annoyance. “You’re just jealous that I won the bet. Don’t be a sore loser.” He stuck out his tongue.

Sakura chuckled loudly, which caught all of their attention.

“You do realize that even if you’ll all lose, you’ll also be winning.”

The real Naruto smiled at her and released the jutsu. “Hehe, my clones are too much like me for us to get along without getting into trouble.”

“So, you admit that you’re a bad influence even for yourself?” The rosette teased.

Her teammate stuck out his tongue playfully.

Sakura grinned at him. “Ready to come on over for dinner? You know that my mom made too much for just the three of us to finish it.”

At the mention of food, Naruto perked up like an excited puppy. “You know I’ll never say no to your mom’s cooking. Let’s go!”

Sakura chuckled as they walked towards the bustling streets. “My mom practically cured you from your obsession with ramen.”

“Well, kind of. I still love ramen with all my heart, but I know that it’s important to eat other things too.”

Sakura shook her head and smiled affectionately at her teammate.

They chatted some more, and before they knew it, they arrived at Sakura’s house.

Giddiness filled the rosette, yet she made sure to maintain her best poker face.

She opened the door. “Tadaima.”

“Okaeri,” Sakura’s mother replied. “We’re just preparing the last of the dishes.”

“Okay,” Sakura replied.

“Whatever you’re making, it smells so good.” Naruto complimented.

“Why thank you, Naruto-kun. I do hope you’ll enjoy it.”

As she and Naruto removed their sandals, excitement began to build up within Sakura.

The pair walked the short distance down the hallway, turned around the corner, and then…

“SURPRISE!”

Confetti flew at the pair, which made them wince and cover their eyes.

Sakura shooed away the remaining particles and grinned widely at the small crowd gathered before her.

Sakura had made sure to invite all of the Konoha Rookie Nine, as well as the few adults that truly cared about Naruto.

The dining room was cramped, but the small group managed to fit in.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue or something?” Kiba asked somewhat mockingly.

The rosette glanced over at her teammate who was as mute as a mouse.

His eyes were comically wide, and his mouth kept on opening and closing as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t form the proper words.

Tsunade cocked an elegantly shaped eyebrow. “I never thought I’d see the day that Naruto was too stunned to speak.”

Beside her, Jiraiya snorted. “If only that could happen every day.”

At last, Naruto found some words. “Wha…what is this?” He turned his questioning gaze to a still smiling Sakura.

“We’re here to celebrate your birthday, Naruto.”

Lee held up a fist. “Yosh! We’re here to engage in friendly social activities comprised of gift opening, cake eating and perhaps some training!”

Beside him, his female teammate sighed. “Do you have to bring training into everything?”

Hyuga Neji smirked. “Yes, he does.”

“Kakashi-sensei, you’re here too?!” Naruto exclaimed upon seeing his formerly-AWOL teacher.

The man saluted him. “I couldn’t possibly miss the birthday of one of my students.”

Sakura discreetly rolled her eyes at his statement.

Upon seeing the still shocked state of the boy, Haruno Mebuki stepped forward and knelt in front of him.

“Naruto-kun, you’ve become very special to our family. I know about your past, and I’m ashamed to say that I didn’t do anything about it, but I hope that my husband and I can make it up to you. Today is a very special day for you, and we all wish to share it with you.”

At the back, Kizashi held a thumbs up. “That’s right. Loosen up, and enjoy your day, birthday boy.”

Naruto glanced into every face, before he settled on Sakura, who gave him a reassuring smile.

The boy’s lips wobbled, but he stubbornly refused to let the tears fall. “Thank you so much!”

Mebuki hugged him tightly, and the party officially began.

Immediately, Naruto got into an eating competition with Kiba, Chouji and Lee, which caused Tenten and Shikamaru to shake their heads in disapproval.

The adults bonded over the various bottles of sake and discussed lowly between themselves, though each of them made sure to wish the fox jinchuuriki a very happy birthday.

Sakura grabbed a rice ball and stood beside the Nara heir.

“Ino couldn’t make it?” She commented casually.

“She had to cover her mom’s shift last minute. Pretty troublesome, but she had no choice.”

“…I see.”

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow in her direction. “Did you guys get into another fight? I told Ino that her attitude was troublesome, but then she yelled at me and ranted on and on about how she needed to beat you, so I dropped the subject.”

The rosette fully turned to face him. “Ino completely ignores me whenever Tsunade-sama forces us to practice in the same room. The last thing she said to me was that my ego’s just as big as my forehead.”

Shikamaru seemed visibly surprised. “She actually said that? Troublesome woman.”

The rosette’s eyes narrowed. “You tell me if that doesn’t spell out as an end to our friendship, because it certainly does to me.”

The boy sighed. “I’m not an expert on the mysterious ways of the female species, but I can tell you that Ino’s acting this way because she envies you. You took matters into your own hands and sought out guidance. You don’t have the backings of a clan to support you and train you whenever needed. Ino does, but she was too comfortable in her life-style.”

“She was supposed to be my friend. Friends don’t envy each other and then try to out beat them in their field. She should have been happy for me.”

“One day she’ll snap out of her clouded thoughts and will come to regret pushing you away. For now, just focus on bettering yourself. The reward will be worth it.”

Sakura scoffed, but didn’t comment.

She turned her attention back to the party.

Amusement filled her as a somewhat panicked Hinata approached the blond ninja, her face tomato red as she held out a wrapped gift in her shaking hands.

“Um… ha…happy birth…birthday Na…Naruto-kun.” She stuttered, not daring to look directly into his eyes.

The boy’s expression softened as he gently took the package from her. “Thanks, Hinata.” 

He took care not to damage the wrappings too much as he revealed the gift inside.

A large ointment bottle shone under the dining room’s lamp.

Jiraiya recognized the content and whistled. “That’s the Hyuga clan’s secret ointment. It’s nearly on par with the Mystic Palm Technique when it comes to healing superficial wounds.”

Upon hearing the explanation, Sakura found a renowned interest in the gift.

Naruto seemed to as well, since he studied it more intensely. “This will come in handy. Thanks again, Hinata!”

The girl’s face flushed even more at the wide grin Naruto directed at her, and she quickly turned away. “Y…you’re we…welcome.”

“Hey, don’t forget about us! We all brought you gifts.” Kiba exclaimed.

One by one, the guests offered their gifts to an ecstatic Naruto. 

When Sakura’s turn came, she approached the boy with her parents by her sides.

The rosette met Naruto’s stunning sapphire eyes. “Naruto, our gift isn’t something physical, nor is it something that we’re forcing you to accept.” She briefly closed her eyes. “I know that I haven’t been the best teammate to you, and that I’ve treated you horribly, but I want you to know that I’ll do whatever it takes to make it up to you.”

“When Sakura first brought you home, I was saddened by your loneliness. I lost my father when I was just eight years old, but I still had my mother, my sister and my grandparents to support me. I can’t even imagine how much you’ve suffered.” Mebuki started, her green eyes shone with forming tears.

“You’re an exceptional young man, and we have every confidence in you that you’ll achieve your goals.” Kizashi continued.

“Legally, you’re an adult, so you have the right to remain independent, but we want you to know that you’ll always be welcomed at our home. I don’t know if you feel the same way, but we already think of you as part of the family.” Sakura’s mother said.

Her husband smiled at the stunned boy. “What do you say, kiddo? Ready to join the Harunos?”

“You’ll never be alone.” Sakura finished.

Naruto’s eyes were comically wide as he alternated staring at the three of them.

This time, he couldn’t hold back the tears, and he quickly looked down to try to hide them.

Wordlessly, Sakura and her parents engulfed the sobbing boy in a group hug.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the rosette, and she felt his tears soak into her shirt.

She gently pecked his whiskered cheek and leaned back to smile at him.

Her mother also kissed Naruto’s cheek, whereas her father ruffled his hair affectionately.

The boy roughly rubbed his eyes and gave the Harunos a shaky smile. “Thank you so much.” He said heartfully.

Jiraiya watched the exchanged with a soft expression, yet a tinge of sadness remained in his eyes.

Sakura’s gaze met her mentor’s, and the woman offered her a rare smile, which had Sakura return the gesture.

Kakashi’s gaze was unreadable, yet Sakura couldn’t help but interpret his body language as defeated. It was as if he was recalling a tragedy that he couldn’t prevent.

Lee held his arm high. “Yosh! This calls for a celebration!”

Shikamaru snorted. “That’s what we’ve been doing.”

“We’ve been celebrating Naruto-kun’s birthday, but now we shall celebrate his new family.” The taijutsu protégé explained.

The boys took turns in congratulating Naruto and alternated between ruffling his hair or punching his shoulder under friendly terms.

Pure joy filled Naruto, and he laughed earnestly.

On the sidelines, Sakura watched the exchange with a soft smile. On her right, the Hyuga heiress openly watched Naruto with pure adoration.

The rosette briefly made eye contact with her.

“Thank you.” Hinata whispered.

Sakura grinned in response and turned back to view the scene.

_Come hell or high water, we’ll protect Naruto. We protect our family._ Sakura’s Inner voice promised.

Determination filled the rosette. _Yes, we will._

* * *

As promised, Kakashi stood before her two remaining students in the old training grounds they used to occupy before the Chunin exams.

His one visible eye studied the two of them intently and noticed their determined glances.

“First question. Do either of you know your chakra natures?”

“I’m wind, dattebayo!”

“I have water and earth chakra natures.”

Kakashi blinked slowly. He seemed to want to say something, but quickly caught himself. “As you both know, nature transformation is an advanced form of chakra control that entails the molding and defining of the nature of one's chakra, altering its properties and characteristics for use in techniques. Nature transformation is one of two necessary components for creating or modifying a technique, the second component being shape transformation. While nature transformation changes the properties of the chakra, shape transformation changes the actual form and movement, altering its abilities.”

He glanced at Naruto. “Naruto, your training to learn the Rasengan is the perfect example of shape transformation. It requires to perfect three steps: rotation, power and containment.”

The boy nodded. “Yeah, it was a pain to learn, but I’ve finally mastered it!”

Kakashi hummed. “As you also already know, there are five elements, and each element is naturally weaker and stronger than another. Fire is strong against Wind but weak against Water. Wind is strong against Lightning but weak against Fire. Lightning is strong against Earth but weak against Wind. Earth is strong against Water but weak against Lightning. And water is strong against Fire but weak against Earth. However, a technique with a weaker nature can overpower a technique with a stronger nature if the former is of a higher level. For example, fire can overpower a water technique if it is first strengthened by a wind technique.” 

Both Genin stared at him in interest at the last statement.

“So, eventually my Wind techniques could be used with Sasuke’s fire?” Naruto asked.

Their sensei nodded. “That’s correct. There are countless possibilities in coming chakra natures; it’s just limited by skill. By using two or three basic nature transformations simultaneously, one can create a completely new elemental nature with unique properties that wouldn't exist on its own. However, doing this requires a kekkei genkai or, if three elements are used, a kekkei tōta. The ones that at least I know about are Ice Release, created by combining Water and Wind; Wood Release, created by Earth and Water; Lava Release, created by Fire and Earth; Storm Release, created by Lightning and Water; Boil Release, created by Water and Fire; Dust Release, created by Fire, Earth and Wind; Explosion Release, created by Earth and Lightning; Scorch Release, created by Fire and Wind; and Magnet Release, created by Wind and Earth.”

Sakura’s interest was piqued once again. _The Dust Release. It fits all of our chakra natures_.

_Yeah, except we’re down one man_, Sakura’s Inner voice pointed out.

The rosette inwardly grumbled at her Inner.

“Sensei, could you please tell us about the Dust Release?” Sakura asked.

Kakashi focused his eye on her. “To perform the Dust Release, users form a small three-dimensional object out of chakra in their hands. The object expands once released by the user and moves astonishingly fast at its target; anything that passes through it is disintegrated on a molecular level. Because of the sheer destructiveness of Dust Release, its users are usually unmatched in a fight and they can easily fend off countless enemies. The only user alive who can use it is the Third Tsuchikage.”

Sakura pondered upon the information. “Could three individuals with the needed chakra natures replicate this release?”

“Theoretically, it could be done, however, it would require extreme chakra control from all three individuals and precise timing upon combining the chakra natures. I’ve never heard of such a thing being attempted, but there’s a first for everything.”

_Team 7 will be the first_, Sakura thought.

“Sensei, could my Rasengan be combined with other chakra natures?” Naruto asked excitedly. “Like, instead of wind, it’d be a spiraling spear of mud or something.”

The copy-cat ninja scratched his chin. “I suppose it could be done, but again, I stress the difficulty of this achievement. The individuals would have to be completely in tune with one another, not to mention have the necessarily chakra control and timing.”

Sakura waved that off. “Technicalities. With the right training, Team 7 will pull it off.”

Her sensei stared at her blankly. “Team 7 is missing a member.”

The rosette glanced back coolly. “It won’t be that way forever.”

Naruto pumped his fist up. “That’s right, sensei! The teme may be gone, but we’ll bring him back even if we have to drag him, and we’ll learn cool nature techniques. Believe it!”

Kakashi closed his eye momentarily, but quickly opened it. “And I’ll be there every step of the way.”

His remaining students stared at her curiously.

The man’s posture hunched a bit. “I haven’t been the best sensei, and it’s true that I’ve treated Sasuke with favoritism, but the determination that I see in your eyes assures me that you two will grow to become formidable shinobi. I’ll be here to guide you along your journey, and you can always count on my support.”

Both Genin blinked at him in surprise, but a large grin blessed Naruto’s face.

“Alright!”

The rosette’s face softened, and she nodded at her sensei.

With the pressure gone, Kakashi found that he could breathe easier. “First thing’s first. I’ll put together a list of potential techniques that you can learn regarding your respective chakra natures. I’ll also provide you with scrolls to aid in learning the jutsus. I know that Sakura enjoys reading, whereas Naruto’s more of a visual learner, so I’ll offer both learning options.”

“Sounds awesome, sensei. We can’t wait to start!”

“And we’ll start now.”

For the rest of the afternoon, Kakashi went through every jutsu based on Wind, Water and Earth techniques that he’d ever copied with his Sharingan.

A lightness settled over the team, and both students and sensei felt their shattered bond begin to rekindle once more.

Sakura was amazed at the formidability of the jutsus she could potentially learn, and it strengthened her resolve to master them. _No matter what, we will master them! _

_Yes, we will. Soon, no one will ever look down on us ever again._ Sakura’s Inner voice added.

Her emerald eyes soaked up everything that she saw. _I’ll never be the weak link ever again_.


	7. Part 1- Death Chapter 6: We Are One

“Umm, Naruto… What are you doing?”

Sakura stared at her blond teammate in confusion as he crouched over a small pond for over fifteen minutes with both hands held out over it.

“Sshh! I’m trying to concentrate.” He whispered loudly.

A sweat drop dripped down Sakura’s face. “What exactly are you trying to achieve?”

“I’m trying to use my Wind nature to blow the water away!”

It took all of Sakura’s discipline to not facepalm. “Naruto, you could stay there for one hundred years, and you’d still be no closer to accomplishing it. You don’t need to have Water nature to manipulate water, although it certainly makes it easier. The trick is to manipulate the chakra that’s already inside of the water, although that’s easier said than done.” Sakura grumbled the last part as she too had been trying to accomplish it with no success.

Naruto’s lips puckered in surprise as he stared at his teammate. “Oh…”

Silent footsteps came up behind them.

“Sakura’s right. If you two ever want to have success in combining your chakra natures, I’d recommend that you momentarily merge your chakras to have a sense of it.”

Naruto stared at him in confusion, whereas Sakura’s face flush.

“Sensei, that’s rather intimate!”

The Copycat ninja glanced down at her. “In all honestly, it’s just one step further than the Chakra Transfer Technique. True, normally only couples perform this, but you two are teammates, and more importantly, you’re now family. Trust is a vital factor, which you two share.”

His students exchanged glances as if silently debating the topic. The man noticed how Naruto seemed particularly uneased by the prospect. He knew why, yet he had faith in Sakura’s response.

Sakura turned to face her sensei. “We’ll do it.”

The man nodded. “Physical contact is necessarily.”

The two Genin sat down facing each other and held hands in between them.

“Sakura-chan, this’ll come easier for you since Tsunade-sama already introduced you to meditation. The first step is to retreat into your mindscape and identify your chakra core. Next, you’ll have to branch out and find the chakra pathways of the person you wish to merge chakra with. They’ll then guide you to their chakra core. In simpler words, you’re essentially doing the physical work of what comes naturally to Chakra Sensors. These individuals are particularly more sensitive to chakra. Depending on their skills, they can identify individuals based on their chakra signature, tell when someone is lying, and there have been reports of Sensors “tasting” chakra.”

Naruto made a face. “Tasting chakra? That sounds nasty.”

His sensei chuckled quietly, whereas Sakura shook her head to hide her smile.

“Kakashi-Sensei, did you ever do this with anyone?” The blond asked suddenly.

The man’s lone eye widened, but he quickly regained his composure. “No. I’ve never trusted someone enough to take that step.”

Sakura pinched Naruto’s wrists for his imprudence.

“Ouch!” He winched.

Thankfully, their sensei didn’t appear offended by the question, and merely gave them a “what are you waiting for?” look.

Sakura locked eyes with her teammate. “Mediation is not that hard. Just relax and let your mind go blank until you retreat into your inner self. Your chakra core will feel like a second heartbeat. Follow it, and you’ll know when you’re there.”

Eyes closed, Naruto nodded his head, and bit his lip in concentration.

Sakura followed suit, and steadily felt her consciousness retreat inward.

* * *

Sakura was surrounded by the now familiar abyss. Her Inner self greeted her immediately.

“Welcome back.”

Sakura smiled at her Inner self. “It’s always good to be here.”

In response, her core pulsed louder, as if acknowledging her presence, before it quieted down once more.

Sakura’s Inner self chuckled. “It’s nice to see our reserves have increased.”

The rosette looked at the waterfall in the background and was pleased to see that it had increased easily one-third in size, as well as the pool of chakra beneath it. She smiled.

Her Inner self stepped into view. “What are you going to do with Naruto?”

Sakura glanced at her in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Soon enough, he’ll be in here and see you for who you really are. That’ll include me.”

Understanding came to Sakura. “You’re asking whether or not you should hide your presence?”

A nod confirmed her question.

Sakura pondered on the question for a moment, before resolve filled her. “Naruto’s family. Most importantly, I trust him with my life. He’ll learn that to accept me for who I am is to also accept you.”

Her Inner self stepped beside her, and they waited together to greet Naruto’s chakra. “As you wish.”

Several moments went by, until both halves felt a ping along their chakra pathways, like someone pressing a doorbell to announce their arrival.

Sakura grinned in giddiness and guided the visiting chakra to reach her core.

A bright ball of yellow light like pure sunlight appeared and lit up the once dark abyss. It even outshone her own chakra’s gentle blue glow.

Both halves winced at the intensity and covered their eyes.

“So bright!”

“So much of it.” Sakura’s Inner self commented in awe. “And this is just a fraction.”

“Oops, sorry!” A voice called out.

Immediately, the light’s intensity dimmed enough to be tolerable to the naked eye.

Sakura and her Inner self lowered their arms.

“Welcome, Naruto.” She gestured to the space around them. “There’s not much to see here, I’m afraid.”

“Don’t worry about it, Sakura-chan. For some reason, my mindscape looks like a sewer with a bunch of pipes going out in every direction.”

Despite not having a physical face, Sakura knew that “Naruto” shifted his attention to her Inner self.

“How come there are two of you?” He asked, confused, yet not hostile as the rosette feared he might have reacted.

Sakura took her Inner self’s hand into her own. “She’s my Inner self. Basically, the other half of my soul.”

The ball of light literally came right up to the Inner’s face as if studying her.

“Huh, you look just like Sakura-chan, except black and white and kind of see-through.”

Sakura’s Inner self smiled. “We are the same person; except we occupy different spaces. Sakura experiences the physical world, and I extend our psychological and spiritual energies.”

“I’m not even going to pretend that I understand what you mean, but it honestly doesn’t matter. So: you’re both Sakura-chan?”

Both halves nodded.

The rosette knew that if Naruto’s face was visible, he would have been smiling.

“You look beautiful.”

Sakura blushed and glanced down, whereas her Inner self smiled genuinely.

The light seemed to cock its “head”. “I think I’m experiencing what Kakashi-Sensei mentioned about Sensor Types.”

Curiosity overcame Sakura’s shyness, and she glanced up. “What do you mean?”

“I mean I don’t just see you as you normally look like, but I also see your pure chakra. It’s calming and warm, like a heat-pack soothing sore muscles. Or, like the spring overcoming a long winter.” He paused. “I can also smell you.”

Sakura’s Inner self held up her arms. “Whatever it is, blame Sakura. She’s the one experiencing the physical world.” Her remark earned her a glare from said person.

“Oh, it’s not bad body odor. I smell cherry blossoms and fresh vanilla sticks. It’s very nice.”

For the second time, his comment caused Sakura to blush at his honesty.

Her Inner self let out a sigh of relief. “And here I thought we’d be told we smell like sweating pigs.”

The ball of light focused on her. “You’re the opposite of Sakura-chan. You feel like a cooling rainfall after a boiling summer season. You smell like freshly cut grass and an ocean.”

Both halves cocked their eyebrows in surprise, and then glanced at each other. 

Sakura was the first to look away and addressed the light. “Thank you for sharing your input. We’ve certainly never noticed this about ourselves.”

“Now it’s your turn to introduce us to your domain.” Sakura’s Inner self added.

“Right. Don’t be grossed out by the sewer.” Naruto replied somewhat distractedly.

Sakura waved off his concern. “I’m right behind you.”

The rosette latched on to Naruto’s chakra, and allowed it to take her on an exhilarating journey. The duo travelled through Sakura’s chakra pathways until her naval areas, where they made a jump and landed in Naruto’s naval area.

Soon enough, they entered Naruto’s mindscape, and it was exactly as he described it.

Naruto’s “physical” form appeared and gawked at Sakura.

“Whoa, you’re a floating ball of green light!”

“I am?” The rosette asked. “Huh, I suppose we only adapt our physical forms when we’re inside of our own mindscape.”

“What did I look like to you?” Naruto, ever the curious boy, asked.

“You looked like I do now, except yellow.”

“That’s cool!” He exclaimed.

As Sakura paid more attention to her surroundings, her senses began to experience what Naruto’s did and what their sensei explained.

The blond’s chakra core pulse strongly in the background, and emitted warmth and lit up the entire mindscape.

Sakura nearly whistled as she was impressed by the vast pool that was Naruto’s charka reserve.

_No wonder he can create so many shadow clones and not get tired. He has enough chakra to power an army_!

“Neh, Sakura-chan, what do I smell like?”

The rosette didn’t need to breathe in order to “smell” Naruto’s chakra.

The scents of cinnamon and various citrus fruits greeted her non-existent nostrils.

The boy’s chakra was bright and warm, and felt like spending an afternoon lazily bathing under a gentle sun.

Naruto seemed at awe to hear her answer.

After a bit, Sakura felt that she had memorized Naruto’s chakra enough to be ready to leave, when a sudden chill coursed through her.

She glanced towards the darkness in the far background where several pipes branched towards.

Another cold breeze assaulted her, but this time it was accompanied by a menacing hiss that instilled terror inside of the rosette.

Alarmed, Naruto activated his mind’s defenses, and as such, they detected Sakura as an intruder, rather than a guest.

* * *

The rosette was rudely kicked out of the boy’s mindscape, and she screamed once she returned to her own body, disoriented, but in one piece.

She realized that she was in Kakashi’s arms who had pressed her towards him.

Naruto was sprawled on the ground, but quickly sat up.

His blue eyes were widened in shock, but he hastily scrambled and ran off.

The rosette got over her shock and called out for him, although to deaf ears. “Naruto!”

“Let him be, Sakura.” Kakashi murmured behind her. “He needs some time to himself.”

The rosette glanced back at him in confusion. “Why did he run off?”

The man studied her. “What did you see in his mindscape?”

“I felt and smelt his chakra. It was so pure and alive. Suddenly, I felt this chilly breeze and heard a hiss, before I was kicked out.”

The man’s lone eye darkened at the implications.

His student stared at him expectantly. “Do you know what that was, Sensei?”

Said person looked away. “It’s not in my place to tell. When he’s ready, I’m certain that Naruto will explain to you. He’s a special child, and it’s because of this circumstance he’s been feared as something misunderstood, even though he’s completely innocent.”

His explanation confused Sakura even more.

The man stood up and helped the girl to her feet.

“That’ll be enough for today. We’ll continue another time. Go get some rest.”

Suspicion filled Sakura, and it only got stronger when her sensei disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_Sakura just let it go._ Her Inner self warned. _If it would have been something serious, I don’t think even Kakashi-Sensei would have kept it from us. Whatever’s going on with Naruto, we’ll just have to be patient and wait for him to open up to us._

The rosette grumbled to herself but agreed. _If he doesn’t come to us by tomorrow, I’m going after him._

She heard her Inner self sigh in reservation and made her way back home.

* * *

Sakura’s thoughts wondered on several topics rather than the contents of the book currently held in her hands.

When the rosette first arrived at what she deemed the indoor training room within the Hokage tower, she was relieved to see that Ino wasn’t inside.

As usual, Sakura walked over to a bookshelf, and picked up a book that she hadn’t read it, before she sat down on one of the comfortable chairs.

She managed to stay focused for an hour, before thoughts of Naruto and the experience they shared began to distract her.

At some point, Tsunade came in, and sat down on the couch where she began to read through several documents.

Some more time passed, until Sakura noticed that she hadn’t passed the same page.

“Something on your mind, Haruno?”

The girl looked up to meet the expectant gaze of her mentor.

“Tsunade-sama, have you ever… merged chakra with someone?” She asked, acknowledging the irony that she was asking the same question she considered imprudent when Naruto had done so.

The woman’s eyes widened in shock, and her mouth opened on accord. “What the hell kind of question is that?!”

Sakura’s face flushed, and she dropped her gaze.

Her mentor overcame her shock and calmed down. “Sakura, why did you ask me that question?”

The girl bit her lip as she contemplated how to answer. “Well… Naruto and I are trying to figure out how to combine our chakra natures in combat. Kakashi-sensei recommended that we momentarily merge our chakras to have an idea of how our chakras are.”

The Slug Sannin pinched her nose in exasperation. “That damn idiot. What the hell was he thinking?” She grumbled to herself.

She locked gaze with her student. “So, you and Naruto merged chakras. What’s your reservation?”

The rosette bit her lip once more. “It was just momentarily. We felt and smelt each other’s chakras. It was amazing!”

Warmth and remembrance lightened Tsunade’s eyes. “Yes, it is.” She murmured quietly.

“Ha! So, you have merged before!”

Instead of denying it, her mentor scowled. “So what? That’s usually reserved for spouses.”

Sakura cocked her head in curiosity. “Were you married, Tsunade-sama?”

Immediately, Tsunade’s expression closed off. “No, I wasn’t.”

“But you must have fallen in love with someone you’ve trusted enough to merge with.” Sakura continued.

The Slug Sannin pinched her nose again. “You’re not going to drop this, are you?”

She was met with a shake of the head, and she sighed.

“For the record, if you tell this to anyone, I’ll disembowel you myself. Understood?”

Sakura inwardly gulped, yet she nodded.

Tsunade seemed to gather her thoughts for a moment, before she began. “I was in love once, with a very special man. He deeply loved the village and its inhabitants, and as such, his dream was to become the Hokage in order to better protect us. He was the wisest and most honorable man I’ve been honored to ever meet.”

Sakura smiled at the peaceful look that graced her mentor’s normally stern facial expressions.

“We’ve merged chakras the first time we’ve made love. It was exactly like how you’ve described it. We’ve felt and smelt our chakras, but we took the next step that you haven’t yet. We’ve left a small portion of our chakras in each other’s chakra cores, as both a physical and spiritual reminder of our promise and worth to each other. The connection made the physical union much more powerful.”

Sakura felt heat on her cheeks at the implications. She wondered if she’d ever be that intimate with someone.

A mental image of a softly smiling Sasuke appeared, and she felt her heart pang in pain of what could have been.

Apparently, her hurt showed on her face, since Tsunade called her out on it.

“You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Instead of denying, Sakura sighed, and nodded her head.

Her mentor sighed as well and rubbed her temples. “Sakura, before you even consider merging chakra, **again**, heed my warning. Even if that someone never betrays you, they can still hurt you through death. It feels like Kami-sama themself rips out a portion of your soul, and it’ll never heal. Someone who’s mentally weak would quickly succumb to grief and be claimed by death as well.”

Alarm passed through Sakura at the grim implications. She then took another glance at her mentor. “Shishou, are you…”

The door opened, which abruptly ended their conversation.

A slightly flushed-looking Ino stepped through the door and bowed low. “Forgive my tardiness, Tsunade-sama.”

The woman scowled at her. “If you wish to become a medical ninja, I won’t tolerate tardiness. Do this one more time, and I’ll kick you out of the program.”

“Understood.”

“You’ve got one more month to prove to me that you can master the Mystic Palm Technique. Get to work.”

“Hai!”

With that, Ino made her way to her workstation.

Neither girl acknowledged each other, which exasperated Tsunade, though she said nothing.

Curiosity gnawed at Sakura’s conscious, yet she respected Tsunade’s privacy to not question her more, least of all in front of the Pig.

The rosette managed to regain her focus, and spent the rest of the session reading through the rest of the book.


	8. Part 1- Death Chapter 7: Initiation

A warm wave of pride rushed through Sakura as she updated her “strength” and “skills to develop” lists. She included medical knowledge as part of her skills: she aced every test Tsunade had given her, and her mind greedily drank in the vast information she learned from the numerous books and scrolls from the Slug Sannin’s personal library.

While she had successfully managed to revive dead fish, the rosette still included the Mystic Palm Technique and overall Medical Ninjutsu as skills to obtain.

_The lists have gotten longer_, Sakura’s Inner voice commented approvingly.

Indeed, Genjutsu was recently added to the Skills list after Sakura successfully managed to cast not one, but two on Kurenai. The surface jutsu was the Flower Ninja Art: Mirror Flower Water technique, which Kurenai quickly dispelled. The second technique illusioned Sakura’s arm to be aimed forward as if to punch, when in reality, Sakura’s posture was tensed up for a leap.

Kurenai misread her body language and ended up leaning back to avoid the supposed “punch.”

In reality, Sakura’s sudden appearance caused the woman to lose her balance and was unable to avoid the girl’s kick to her solar plexus.

The Genjutsu Mistress was pleased with the girl’s performance and treated her to dango.

As such, Sakura learned that subtlety was much more effective to fool even an experience shinobi, rather than apply something flashy.

_That was always more Naruto and Sasuke’s style_,” her Inner voice commented.

Sakura hummed in agreement and stored away the scroll and ink bottle.

She sat down at her desk and stared aimlessly out of the window.

_You’re still confused by Naruto’s reaction_? Her Inner voice asked.

Sakura sighed._ I’m worried about him. Naruto’s not the type to run and hide from problems. He faces them head on._

_Everyone has their secrets, Sakura. You weren’t prepared to expose my existence until you merged chakras with Naruto._

Sakura blinked. _I did it because I trust him. _

_Yes, but how can you be sure that he completely trusts you? You’ve been treating him better these past few months, yet instinctively, it’s hard to let go of the impression you’ve placed upon him during the academy years. Whatever his secret is, Naruto probably feels that you would revert to your former treatment towards him if you found out. _

Sadness and guilt pooled within the rosette’s gut. _I’d never do that. He’s family, now._

_Naruto never had a family until now_, her Inner voice consoled. _You can go check on him, but don’t pressure him into giving up his secret. I have a feeling that he’ll tell you when he’s one hundred percent secure._

_If you say so. I **do** want to see how he’s doing._

Sakura stood up, and made her way towards the door, before she paused. She quickly took out her scroll once again and placed it inside of her kunai holster.

Sakura walked down the stairs and greeted her parents, before she stepped out of the house.

She decided to check out the Ichiraku Ramen stand, yet to her surprise, the energetic blond wasn’t there.

_Where could he be?_ She wondered.

_The pathetic part is that we don’t even know where he lives_, her Inner voice added.

As if drawn to Sakura’s inner turmoil, her sensei appeared from around the corner.

He greeted the girl with his signature two-finger salute. “Yo.”

The rosette blinked in surprise. “Kakashi-sensei.”

The man approached her. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’ve become addicted to ramen.” He teased.

The girl huffed. “This is serious, sensei. I’m looking for Naruto, and he’s not in the place where everyone knows he spends the majority of his time, whenever he’s not training.”

Kakashi held up his hands placatively. “Now, now. How do you know he’s not off training with Jiraiya-sama?”

“It’s Thursday. Jiraiya-sama’s at the hospital to see Tsunade-sama.”

The copy-cat ninja blinked in surprise. “Is that so?”

Sakura huffed again. “You’re getting off track, sensei. I need to find Naruto. Why is he hiding from me?”

The man sighed quietly. “He’s not so much hiding from you as he is avoiding everyone. Naruto deals with things distinctively, and we just need to accept it.”

“I’m not going to pester him into telling me his secret. I just want to see him and show him that I’ll always be there for him.”

Kakashi’s eye softened. “That’ll mean the world to him.” He began to walk south from the ramen stand. “Follow me. Naruto doesn’t live far from here.”

Not wanting to get left behind, the rosette fell into step beside him.

As stated, the pair arrived at Naruto’s apartment complex after five minutes.

_Huh, even the building is partially painted orange_, Sakura’s Inner voice remarked.

Indeed, the roofing was painted orange, whereas the rest was a pastel pink.

“His apartment is on the top floor. Remember: don’t pressure him.”

The man turned to leave.

Sakura called out. “Wait. You’re not coming too?”

Kakashi glanced back at her. “This moment is for you two.” He smiled. “Don’t worry. I’ll see you two for our training sessions.”

With that, he walked off towards the main street.

Somewhat disappointed, the rosette turned her gaze back to the bizarre building.

_What are you waiting for?_ Her Inner voice asked.

_Nothing._

With that, the rosette walked inside and climbed the steps to the top floor, as instructed. 

Hesitation griped her momentarily as she stood in front of Naruto’s door, but she willed it away and knocked.

A moment passed, before she heard shuffling from the other side of the door, followed by a thud sound and muffled swearing.

The rosette bit her lips to hide the grin that threatened to form.

She composed herself just as the door swung open to reveal an annoyed Naruto.

His eyes widened in surprise. “Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?”

Sakura smiled at him. “Hi Naruto. I came to check on you. It’s past noon, and I didn’t see you at Ichiraku’s.”

“Oh, right. I had some instant ramen laying around, so I cooked it.” The blond replied as he rubbed his head sheepishly.

As the rosette took the time to study her teammate, she noticed that he was still in what appeared to be his sleeping garment.

“Have you just woken up?” She asked curiously.

Consciously, the boy looked down at his clothing and flushed. “I went to bed late, and I didn’t expect any visitors!” His eyes narrowed in suspicion. “How did you know where I live? Did Ero-sennin tell you?”

“A little birdie told me,” the rosette replied discreetly. “I wanted to apologize if I did something that upset you. You ran off quite abruptly yesterday.”

The boy’s expression closed off. “Ah, sorry about that. You didn’t upset me, I just really had to use the toilet.” He smiled.

_He’s lying, but don’t pressure him, Sakura_, her Inner voice warned.

The girl smiled back. “May I come in?”

Naruto looked back nervously. “Uh, sure, but it’s quite messy. Don’t say I didn’t warn ya.”

Hesitantly, the blond opened the door wider to allow Sakura to step inside.

The entrance led to a long hallway.

The girl respectfully took off her sandals and followed Naruto to the opening at the end of the hallway.

The space opened up to the living room, dining area and kitchenette. There were some boxes hastily stashed around, but it wasn’t as messy as Sakura had imagined.

_Maybe he was cleaning up just before you arrived_, Sakura’s Inner voice guessed.

The girl took a seat on the couch. “It’s not as messy as you made it out to be.”

Naruto hurriedly put the boxes into what must have been his bedroom. “Trust me, if you had come two hours earlier, it’d have been a different story.”

Sakura hummed in acceptance and took her time to study the apartment.

Naruto’s personality came to life in the small space.

A half-eaten cup of instant ramen remained forgotten on the table as well as an empty carton of milk. Two shelfs against the lime-colored walls were filled with various species of plants that were obviously well taken care of.

A frog-themed calendar was pinned on the wall beside the refrigerator, and several plates and cups were hastily stacked in the sink.

The screen doors let in a generous amount of sunlight which bathed the apartment in a gentle glow.

Sakura couldn’t help but smile.

Naruto sat down next to her. “Soo… I know it’s not much, but it’s home.” He stated as he too observed his apartment.

The rosette turned to face him. “It’s your first home. I hope you think of my place as your second home.”

Naruto smiled genuinely at her. “Of course, I do. Your family’s the first one that’s ever opened their home to me. I’m still getting used to it.”

In a show of affection, the rosette took his warm hand in her slimmer ones. “That offer’s for life. You don’t ever have to doubt it.”

The blond squeezed her hand. “Thanks, Sakura-chan.”

The pair snuggled against each other as they chatted idly about their training with Kakashi. Their hearts were light, and their spirits were content.

“Say, what happened between you and Ino?”

Sakura’s mood dampened slightly. “Ino practically made it clear that she didn’t want to be my friend. And worse, she wants to try to beat me at medical ninjutsu just to prove that she’s better than me.”

“What?! That’s crazy! Why would she do that?”

The rosette shrugged. “I don’t know, nor do I care at this point. She made her choice, and I’m not going to be the one to bridge the gap.”

“Ino must have lost her mind for her to stop being friends with you. Her clan’s work with mind reading must have fried her brain.”

Sakura couldn’t help but laugh, and she adjusted her position against her teammate.

“Huh, what’s this?” Naruto asked as he felt something bump against his side.

Sakura was reminded of her scroll and took it out. She opened it and handed it over to Naruto.

“I wrote this just before I started training under Tsunade-sama. I was at a loss as to how I could become stronger, and I thought that the first step to help me would be to write down my strengths, weaknesses and skills that I wish to achieve.”

“Huh, that’s a smart thing to do.” Naruto commented as he read the scroll’s content.

Sakura observed him carefully and took in every expression his face adapted.

Finally, the blond met her eyes and grinned. “You’ve already gotten much stronger, Sakura-chan. Even teme would agree.”

The rosette’s heart both panged and soared at the comment. “Do you really think so?” She asked hopefully.

Naruto nodded seriously. “I know so. Teme’s a jerk, but he always recognized strength in others, even if he’d never admit it out loud. Besides, he was always watching you, so of course he’d notice your improvement.”

Sakura’s face went red. “What do you mean he was watching me?”

Naruto grinned. “And people call me oblivious. I’m not going to exaggerate by saying that he couldn’t take his eyes off you, but after the Chunin exams, he started looking at you more. You’ve changed a lot after the exams, and not just in hair style.”

Face still burning, Sakura looked down. “I never noticed.”

“Of course, you didn’t. Sasuke made sure that you weren’t looking. One time, I nearly called him out on it, but the way he looked at you made me shut up.”

Curious, the rosette glanced back at him. “How was he looking at me?”

The blond smirked at her cheekily. “You’re so curious.”

The girl shoved him playfully, and he laughed.

“Alright, all jokes aside, he was looking at you with a relaxed face, as if all of his troubles were taken away. I’ve never seen that expression on him before.” 

Sakura’s face still flushed hot, yet a shy smile graced her face.

Naruto squeezed her hand again. “I know that the Teme often acted emotionless, but I know that deep down, he cared about us. He’s lost on the path of darkness, but we’ll be there to drag him back to the light, even if he’s kicking and screaming along the way.”

Sakura giggled at the mental image. “Absolutely.”

A sly smile curved her lips. “I know someone’s been staring at you as well.”

“It’s Hinata, right?” Naruto answered unhesitant.

The rosette blinked in surprise. “You know?”

A sheepish smile graced the boy’s face. “I didn’t know for a long time, a **really **long time according to Kiba-teme.” He grumbled. “I kind of had my suspicions when Hinata spoke to me before my fight against Neji. I was so angry at him and the Hyuga’s clan’s treatment towards people they deemed ‘inferior’, even their own clan members! I didn’t know what to think of Hinata at first, but she was really shy, and I couldn’t help but think of her as cute.”

Sakura grinned at him. “Oh my. Is Naruto admitting that he has a crush?”

The boy stuck out his tongue. “I just said that I think she’s cute, but I don’t know her well.” A thoughtful look came across his whiskered face. “I suppose I’d like to get to know her better. If her personality’s so sweet, then maybe not all Hyuga members are such jerks.”

“Hinata’s the heiress to the Hyuga clan. She has a lot of pressure put on her, and from what I’ve seen of her clan, they don’t seem to approve of her overall performance.”

“That’s so stupid!” Naruto exclaimed. “Hinata’s strong, it’s just that Neji didn’t hold back against her one bit during the preliminary exams. If Hinata would have been every bit a jerk as the rest of the clan, she’d give pretty much anybody a run for their money.”

The rosette leaned her head back against the couch and hummed. “She doesn’t seem to have any friends. We could try to invite her for dinner, or maybe even train with her.”

“That’s an awesome idea, Sakura-chan!”

The girl looked at him and smiled slyly. “So, how else did you discover that Hinata likes to look at you?”

Naruto rubbed his head. “That mut, Kiba, was shouting about him being tired of Hinata staring at me and not trying to talk to me. I could see Hinata’s face getting red, so I thought it’d be better if I didn’t walk past them. I didn’t want to embarrass her any more than she already was.”

Sakura’s nose wrinkled in dislike. “Kiba always had a big mouth. He’s not the type to keep secrets.”

“Hell no. Even I can keep my mouth shut!”

Sakura grinned. “You’re a reliable person, Naruto.”

The blond gave her back the scroll, and the pair spent the rest of the afternoon lazing on the couch and chatting animatedly.

Siblings in all but blood.

* * *

The final week of November had arrived, and the last remnants of summer had disappeared for good. The multi-colored leaves had already fallen of their parent branches.

At the Hokage Tower, Sakura stood beside Tsunade as the Slug Sannin overlooked Ino’s final opportunity to learn the Mystic Palm Technique.

The Yamanaka heiress had streaks of sweat pouring down her face as all her attention was focused on directing the glowing chakra from her hands to the squid’s motionless corpse before her.

Fifteen minutes had already gone by, yet the squid was nowhere close to being resuscitated.

“Even out your chakra, Yamanaka.” Tsunade pointed out sharply. “The Mystic Palm Technique is all about chakra control. Too much and you risk burning out the patient’s chakra pathways. Too little, and you’re essentially doing nothing.”

“Hai, Tsunade-sama!”

Her charka glow dimmed slightly, and silence took hold of the room once more.

Sakura’s expressionless face stared at the younger girl’s back as she continued to work.

Apathy recently became the rosette’s attitude towards the Yamanaka heiress, and that moment was no different.

_It doesn’t matter whether or not she passes this test, that doesn’t mean she’ll be a good medical ninja. Besides, you have over half a year’s experience on her, _Sakura’s Inner voice commented.

_Not to mention the other skills I’ve been working on_, the girl added.

_That too. _

“Haruno, explain to Yamanaka what’s the Mystic Palm Technique, because she apparently doesn’t know what it is.” Tsunade commanded.

“The Mystic Palm Technique is when a qualified user sends chakra to an injured person, accelerating their body’s natural healing abilities. However, the user needs to only use as much charka as is needed for the specific injury. If too much chakra is sent into the body, aside from burning up the patient’s chakra pathways, they could disrupt the body’s circulation, and put the patient into a comatose state.” Sakura answered smoothly.

“Correct. Yamanaka adjust your chakra flow. You’re giving too little.”

“Hai!”

Immediately, the glow increased again in intensity.

Sakura didn’t know how much time had gone by, but she snapped to attention once more when her mentor stepped forward to stand beside Ino.

“Ease it out,” she coaxed quietly. “You’re nearly there.”

Another moment of silence went by, before a squirting sound followed by a high-pitched shriek interrupted the once tranquil room.

Sakura had to bite her bottom lip hard to prevent a laugh from escaping.

The Yamanaka girl was covered in black ink as the squid on the table before her was flopping around for any source of water.

The Slug Sannin picked it up with a set of tweezers and dumped it into a large tank of water.

“Well done, Yamanaka. You’ve passed the first test however you’ll have to successfully perform the Mystic Palm Technique on every fish in the aquarium before I consider having you interact with live patients.”

“I understand. Thank you for this opportunity.” Ino bowed low.

_She’s certainly become a suck-up_, Sakura’s Inner voice commented. 

“You may take the rest of the day off. Tomorrow, I expect you here at first hour.”

“Hai, Tsunade-sama.”

The blonde straightened her posture and walked towards the door.

She smirked at Sakura, yet the older girl ignored her completely. As such, Sakura didn’t notice the frown she was given.

Once Ino left, Tsunade turned to face Sakura.

“As for you, I deem you capable to begin your training to heal live patients. You’ll start off with minor lesions and sprained joints, under supervision of course.”

Emerald eyes sparkled with excitement as their owner stared at the woman in wonder. “That’s wonderful. Thank you so much!”

The Slug Sannin smirked. “Don’t thank me, yet. You’ll be starting night shifts according to the schedule of the mentor you’ll be shadowing.”

“I understand, Tsunade-sama.”

“Good. Also, I believe it’s time that I’ve introduced another requirement to your curriculum. Come with me.”

Curious, the rosette followed her mentor out of the room, and into the busy hallway.

Every person they met, both civilian and shinobi, stopped to bow respectfully at Tsunade as the pair walked past.

Shortly afterwards, they arrived at the Hokage’s office.

Tsunade stepped around the wooden desk, and sat down, which prompted the rosette to sit down in one of the guest chairs.

The Slug Sannin glanced at the piles of paperwork that littered her desk and sighed. “If I had known this was the main point of being Hokage, I’d have insisted that Jiraiya take up the position.”

Sakura inwardly mused at the humor. She nearly winced when she counted the total piles of paperwork.

Tsunade glanced at her. “What do you think is a Hokage?”

Sakura blinked in confusion, but answered, nonetheless. “The Hokage is generally regarded as the strongest shinobi in the village and are responsible for most of the village's day-to-day affairs, such as assigning the village's ninja to missions or securing funding for the village's projects and personnel.”

The woman nodded. “Unfortunately for me, it’s mostly just tons of paperwork.” She sighed once more.

Curiosity overtook the rosette. “It’s understandable to paperwork comes with the job, but just why do you have so much? Is that what assistants are for?”

“If I am to be Hokage, I need to know everything that’s going on in the village. There are no secrets here that hasn’t come to my attention.”

Sakura blinked again.

“If a leader wants a large group of people to work together smoothly, discipline, accountability and order need to be established. Eventually there’s some bureaucracy, but it’s just a minor annoyance rather than something crippling. All of the Hidden Villages are essentially complex military units. As Leaf Shinobi, we pride ourselves in keeping tibs on not just our enemies, but also our own shinobi and their abilities. Unfortunately, Konoha is not a land of sunshine and peace as most of the world and even our own citizens are led to believe. There are other major players who make it their life’s goal to undermine my authority.”

Concern flooded the girl. “Undermine your authority? Who would do such a thing?”

Before Tsunade could reply, the door barged open, and an elder man covered in bandages stepped into the room.

Sakura instinctively tensed.

_This guy is bad news_, Sakura’s Inner voice warned. _Whatever you do, don’t piss him off. Something about his chakra rubs me in the wrong way._

Behind the intruder, an anxious Shizune followed suit. “I apologize, Tsunade-sama. I insisted that Danzo-san wait outside until you called for him.”

“I’m not some dog to be called at the convenience of its master. I’m an elder of Konohagakure, and a member of the Council.” He stopped in front of the wooden desk and tapped his well-used cane against it. “You have yet to reply to the act that I’ve proposed. Tardiness is unbecoming of a Hokage.”

Tsunade’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “My time management has yet to be an issue, **Elder** Shimura. By my accounts of priority, your act wasn’t high on the list.”

The man sneered. “Watch your tongue, Senju-san. Your slack attitude and disregard of the responsibilities of Hokage are tiresome for us to deal with, not to mention the consequences the village suffers from.”

The Slug Sannin raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Do tell what consequences has Konoha suffered due to my inadequate work? The last time I looked out the window, the villagers weren’t up at arms demanding for my head.”

“Don’t tempt fate, Senju-san. We can’t afford to lose another Hokage so soon.”

“I don’t plan on dying just yet, Elder Shimura.”

The two shinobi exchanged a glare, before he looked down to acknowledge Sakura. His eyes rested upon her forehead protector.

“What is a Genin doing in the Hokage Tower?”

“This Genin is Haruno Sakura, a student of Hatake Kakashi. She’s currently my apprentice.”

A gleam of interest seemingly lit up his visible eye. “Kakashi’s student and now your apprentice. Yet her surname is that of a civilian family.”

Despite her wariness of the man, the rosette found herself answering. “Actually, both of my parents were active shinobi until they retired to start a family. They both achieved Chunin rank.”

Her response prompted a raised eyebrow from the man.

“Indeed? Then we should expect great things from you in the near future, given your mentors.”

“Indeed, Sakura will become an excellent Medical Ninja.” Tsunade stated.

The rosette felt touched by her mentor’s faith in her.

The man glanced back at the Slug Sannin. “Just a Medical Ninja? It’s a shame. The latest rumor is that you’ve been teaching her the secret behind your incredible strength.”

“It’s a necessity for her survival. As a Medical Ninja, the enemy will always try to take her down first.”

“Naturally, yet that’s not all.” He looked down at the rosette once more. “You and the Uzumaki orphan have been receiving special training under Kakashi. Are there any reward as of yet?”

_Watch yourself. This guy’s obviously a manipulator and is dangerous._

Sakura acknowledged the warning, and inwardly calmed herself. “It’s a slow process, but I’m confidant that we’ll reach our goal.”

Seemingly satisfied, the man nodded. “It’s encouraging that Konoha’s youth has much potential.”

He once again tapped his cane against the desk. “I expect a response to my act by tomorrow.”

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. “You’ll have your response by then.”

“Don’t test my patience. Nothing good comes out of it.”

With that, the elder turned towards the door and made his way out of the room.

Shizune hurried to the door and closed it. She glanced back at the Slug Sanin.

“I’m so sorry, Tsunade-sama.” 

Said person leaned back against her chair and pinched her nose. “That bastard’s more stubborn than a mule. He’d still find a way to come in even if I set up a barrier.”

She then straightened her posture and focused her attention to Sakura. 

“I can honestly say that I’ve never seen a clan-less Genin impress Danzo on the first meeting.”

The rosette flushed. “I wasn’t trying to impress him. I just didn’t want to provoke his ire. He didn’t feel right.”

Tsunade cocked an eyebrow at her statement. “That’s an understatement.” Her expression went serious. “Given the right training and plenty of experience, you could become an active political player.” 

The girl looked at her in surprise. “Really? I’ve never taken a personal interest in politics.”

“Then you better start now. As my apprentice, you’ll also have to accompany me to meetings and foreign conventions should the call arise. Words are also a powerful weapon for Shinobi, yet so many people underestimate the power of words.”

Sakura nodded. She then hesitated. “Tsunade-sama… you mentioned other major parties trying to undermine your authority. Is… is Danzo-san one of them?”

To her surprise, the woman burst out in laughter. “You’re very observant for your age, but that’ll benefit you.” She calmed down. “Yes, that old bastard’s been trying to undermine the position itself ever since my sensei was Hokage. It’s nothing personal, yet it’s an extreme pain in the ass.”

Concern filled the rosette, but she smothered it quickly.

She took a breath. “I… I want to learn how to survive. Not just in battle, but also in the political landscape.

Sakura was met with a nod. 

"We live in a mad world, Sakura." Tsunade said grimly. “Civilians and Samurai merely see us as bloodthirsty and greedy mercenaries, and to an extent, they’re right. We’ve been plagued by countless wars and minor conflicts. We’ve gained extraordinary power, yet also suffered debilitating losses. We’re fishes in a grand ocean, trying to outlast others while the sharks pick us off one by one.”

Slowly, a predatory smile formed on her ageless face. "But I can shape you into a survivor. You’ll never be a position where you’ll be forced to pick whose life to save while the other dies. You’ll know exactly how to honey-talk even the most hardened war veteran and extract vital information. You’ll know how to run a village, and in essence, a country. I'll teach you how to play the most dangerous game."


	9. Part 1- Death Chapter 8: A Deadly Tango

Sakura eagerly buried herself into the numerous scrolls from the Hokage's library that she was given access to.

After Tsunade's dramatic declaration of introducing Sakura to the political game, the Slug Sannin literally dumped her apprentice into the normally sealed-off Hokage library.

"During your time off, I'm giving you access to read the current mechanisms of how our village works," she explained. "As egotistical as the Clans act, they're not the main driving force behind the village. That's where the Civilian Council and investors come into play."

Sakura soon realized that she had much to learn about how a village was run. Needless to say, she was excited to learn.

"You must learn the value of each clan to Konoha. Konoha's dynamics are much simpler than one would think. Every clan knows their place."

As such, Sakura did as she was told.

_Konoha has four noble clans: Hyūga, Akimichi, Aburame and the late Uchiha. The Uchihas were one of the founding clans, along with the Senju._

_I wonder why the Senjus aren't considered a noble clan?_ Sakura mentally asked herself.

_It's probably because there aren't enough members to make the Senju name be considered as a clan. Do you know any Senju member aside from Tsunade-sama?_

Sakura quietly agreed and continued reading.

_Practically, the Hyūga are the current powerhouses of Konoha. Their dōjutsu is surpassed by none and is an excellent weapon on the battlefield. No wonder the council kisses their ass,_ Sakura's Inner voice mumbled.

_The Akimichi are a powerful clan in their own right. Aside from Tsunade-sama, no one can match their physical strength. They've also created the Three-Colored Pills which is incredibly useful when one needs immediate chakra boost, as long as they receive treatment on time._

_Yeah, before they die from severe emaciation,_ Sakura commented sarcastically.

Her Inner voice ignored the comment and continued. _The Aburame clan are experts in espionage. As creepy as it is, their symbiotic relationship with their insects allows them to use the bugs as scouts, and spy on enemies without them being any the wiser._

The rosette couldn't help but shiver in disgust as she remembered seeing bugs crawling around Shino's body.

_Last, but not least, are the Uchihas. They used to be Konoha's strongest clan due to their Sharingan and natural battle prowess. They have an especially potent chakra quality as well as a natural affinity for the fire nature transformation. Exceptional Uchiha have such skill with Fire Release that either multiple Water Release users working in tandem or a similarly skilled Water Release user are required to extinguish their flames._

_It's just like what Kakashi-sensei explained._ Sakura stated.

* * *

* * *

_As you also already know, there are five elements, and each element is naturally weaker and stronger than another. Fire is strong against Wind but weak against Water. Wind is strong against Lightning but weak against Fire. Lightning is strong against Earth but weak against Wind. Earth is strong against Water but weak against Lightning. And water is strong against Fire but weak against Earth. However, a technique with a weaker nature can overpower a technique with a stronger nature if the former is of a higher level. For example, fire can overpower a water technique if it is first strengthened by a wind technique._

* * *

* * *

_Guess the Uchihas learned that trick quickly,_ Sakura's Inner voice remarked.

The rosette frowned at the scrolls. _This information is rather… superficial. I already knew most of it._

Her Inner voice snorted. _Do you really think we'd be allowed to read the restricted, top-secret files? We're only Genin, and Tsunade-sama's just starting to learn to trust us. Until we prove ourselves more reliable, we're stuck with rated E._

Sakura grumbled momentarily, before she picked up the next scroll. _Let's see if this has more useful information._

_Anything you learn is useful information,_ her Inner voice stressed. _The Konoha Council exists to help the Hokage govern the village and to make sure all decisions are made with the best interest of Konoha and its inhabitants in mind. Although the Hokage always has the final say in the matter, the councilors are there to give their opinions and advice, thus making sure the decisions made are fair and take into account all possibilities and viewpoints. The current councilors, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu, have decades' worth of experience and knowledge and hold a social position similar to that of the Hokage. They exert great influence over the governing of Konoha and have garnered wide support from the village's shinobi and are regarded with the same respect as that of the Hokage._

_They certainly have influence over the Hokage. Despite her complaints, Tsunade-sama still listens to them and puts up with their "nagging" as she calls it._ Sakura said.

_That's right. So, when you do meet them, treat them with respect._

_You don't have to tell me that,_ Sakura replied sarcastically, before she picked up another scroll.

The first line immediately drew in her attention.

_Konoha has a population of about 20,000 citizens, more than two-thirds of whom are civilian. There are about 6,500 shinobi, active and retired, on the record books. Of the shinobi presently in service, roughly 40% are Genin, 40% are Chunin, 10% are Jōnin, and 10% are Special Jōnin. Civilians who live in hidden villages, HVCs, have their own histories that link them to shinobi, since a high percentage of them are their children or spouses. Non-HVCs are generally wary of HVCs. Part of this is the fact that the close relationship with shinobi means that HVCs are more likely to use shinobi in the context of business dealings. Most if not all HVCs have married into various shinobi families, and there is a generally understood culture that in each generation, one child is trained for the business, one for military service. Other children have a little more freedom but are generally encouraged to enter the Academy or take on a trade as support. HVCs all learn drills for what to do in event of military emergency._

_Good thing. Hidden Villages don't have time to cater to panicking civilians when they're at war,_ Sakura's Inner voice commented. _Konoha's protocol is rather simple. 1: Eliminate the enemy units. 2: If phase 1 is not viable, evacuate every civilian to the nearest shelter hidden throughout the village. 3: Use all of the forces in the village to eliminate the enemy using home field advantage._

Sakura mentally agreed, before she continued to read. _The Civilian Council oversees day-to-day running of the basic village infrastructure- maintenance of village, walls, roads and training grounds, water and electric supply, building permits, tax collection, festivals, etc. To earn a seat on the Civilian Council, one must be voted in. To be eligible to be voted in, one must be at least a second-generation HVC, and show some significant record of contribution to the village, be this military service, skills or business based. Eligibility is decided by an independent body of consistently changing membership that cannot be less than half shinobi (retired or active). Any decree by the Civilian Council can be rejected by the Hokage or nominated advisors without explanation to the Civilian Council, though an explanation must be given to the Konoha Council, which comprises of Shinobi leaders, retired and active, who have achieved the necessary clearance through dint of their service. If the Konoha Council overrules the Hokage, then the Hokage may be forced to step down by the Daimyo._

Sakura blinked. _This is rather blatant disregard of the Civilian Council. They basically run the economy, and yet they're shoved aside when it's convenient for the Shinobi population._

_As Tsunade-sama said, Shinobi are ruthless dictators at their best, and bloodthirsty and greedy mercenaries at their worst._

_This… this isn't acceptable. Even though most of my peers think I come from a civilian family, I absolutely don't agree with this pushing aside of the Civilian Council. They don't know how to use Ninjutsu, but at the end of the day, we **all** have chakra and can use it._

_Perhaps you can bring this up with Tsunade-sama._

Sakura frowned in determination. _Oh, I definitely will!_ She mentally exclaimed and picked up a new scroll.

_Daimyō, what a useless, good-for-nothing, selfish brat._ Sakura's Inner voice spat out.

The rosette rolled her eyes. _Daimyō are the political leaders of a country. They're responsible for all decisions concerning their country, from alliances to the annual budget to the privileges allowed to the country's hidden village. The final decision in the appointing of a new Kage for their nation's respective hidden village can rest within the Daimyō's authority. In the case of Konohagakure, the Hokage typically selects their successor but if the Hokage dies or is otherwise incapacitated, this responsibility moves to the Daimyō. The Fire Daimyō is advised by his committee, the Konoha Council, the Jōnin Commander and a representative of the Anbu during this selection. Once a candidate has been selected, the incumbent must then be agreeable to all the Jōnin before they are sworn into office. Despite a Daimyō's importance for their respective country and hidden village, some of their political decisions may cause unrest and induce rebellion._

_That's true,_ Sakura's Inner voice interrupted. _When the Land of Wind's a Daimyō outsourced many jobs to Konohagakure and reduced Sunagakure's funding, his popularity dropped dramatically, and was supposedly the reason why Suna allied itself with Orochimaru._

_That must have intimidated him,_ Sakura thought with a raised eyebrow.

In her mind, Sakura's Inner voice shrugged_. I doubt he'll stay in power for long._

The Genin was pulled from her thoughts by the arrival of Shizune.

The woman blinked at her in surprise. "Sakura-chan, what are you still doing here?"

Said person looked up at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"It's two-thirty in the morning. I didn't expect to find you here."

Sakura stared at her blankly for a moment. "Oh." She was able to mutter.

Shizune chuckled at her lightly. "I often lost track of time when I found something fascinating to read. I do recommend that you go home and get whatever sleep you can. You have training with Tsunade-sama later today."

The rosette's eyes widened, and she hurriedly placed back the scrolls in their place.

She bowed to Shizune. "Thank you for letting me know. I didn't realize the time."

The woman chuckled again. "From one bookwork to another: we look out for each other."

The rosette smiled sheepishly and left the room.

Once she stepped outside, the girl shivered as the cold air mercilessly bit at her bare skin.

_I should have brought a sweater_, Sakura reprimanded herself.

_Circulate your chakra to the surface. It'll warm you up,_ her Inner voice suggested.

The rosette mentally slapped herself, before doing as she was told.

Immediately, she felt heat envelop her in a bubble. She turned around and looked up at the Hokage Mountain.

On a whim, she decided to head over there.

She then found herself on top, and with a gorgeous panoramic view of the village. She leaned against the bar and breathed in the refreshing air.

For a moment, she was able to forget about her current life and the heartbreaks that she had suffered thus far. As she looked up at the gorgeous view of countless stars, Sakura felt all the more insignificant in their presence.

"What are you doing here, Genin?"

Said person was startled by the sudden question but was proud at her ability to not visibly react.

The girl turned around, and saw a hooded figure wearing a dark coat stand before her. Sakura could tell that it was a woman, yet her face was covered by a porcelain cat mask.

Despite not knowing who she was, Sakura didn't detect any mal intent.

The Genin straightened her posture. "I was just enjoying a quiet stroll around the village. The view is quite beautiful here."

The rosette guessed that the unknown kunoichi had her eyebrows raised underneath the mask. "You have an odd habit." She commented. "Where are you coming from?"

_Okay… why is an ANBU member interrogating us?_ Sakura's Inner voice asked.

_Security has been on high alert ever since the failed invasion during the Chuunin exams._ Sakura explained mentally.

"I just came from Tsunade-sama's office. I'm her apprentice."

Immediately, the ANBU's posture relaxed slightly. "I'm aware of that." She stated. "It's not a good habit to wander off alone at night."

Before Sakura could reply, the older kunoichi disappeared noiselessly.

The girl huffed in annoyance. _What was that all about?_

_Don't know, but I wish we could disappear like that, without leaving behind leaves or a dust cloud._

_We should listen to her suggestion and go home._ Sakura said.

_Good idea._

Pushing aside the odd encounter to the back of her mind, the rosette jumped down the mountain, and landed on a rooftop below, before she headed towards her home.

* * *

* * *

Sakura slid underneath Tsunade's intended punch, and quickly somersaulted into the air to avoid the followed-up kick.

The Slug Sannin spun around to punch her, but Sakura's improved agility allowed her to slide to the slide and dodge it. She quickly ducked to avoid the next punch and drew her left arm back.

She spread her legs apart and met Tsunade's narrowed eyes with her own fiery gaze.

"Shannaro!" She cried out, as she aimed her left fist forward.

The Slug Sannin stopped the attack with just her fist, and suddenly the high that possessed both of them evaporated into the air.

Both kunoichi stood at rest parade.

"Your movements are getting better." Tsunade complimented. "Do you remember the rules that I've taught you?"

"Of course. Clause 1: 'No medic ninja shall ever stop medical treatment until the lives of their party members have come to an end.' Clause 2: 'No medic ninja shall ever stand on the front lines.' Clause 3: 'No medic ninja shall ever die until they are the last of their platoon.'" Sakura recited confidently.

"Correct. And don't forget the last Clause: 'Only those medic ninja who have mastered the Strength of a Hundred Technique of the ninja art Creation Rebirth are permitted to discard the above-mentioned laws.'"

The girl cocked her head to the side. "Could you please explain to me that technique? I tried researching it, but nothing showed up, at least in the public domain."

Tsunade smirked. "It's not meant to be public knowledge. I invented the Creation Rebirth with the intent to protect the lives of my comrades. By releasing a large amount of chakra at once, the body's cell division is forcibly stimulated. Whenever the body's tissues are damaged or an organ is destroyed, the injury will instantly heal regardless of the severity. As long as Creation Rebirth remains active, the user cannot die."

Sakura slightly frowned. "By forcibly accelerating mitosis, the natural lifespan is cut short."

Her mentor nodded. "Indeed. That's why I haven't made my technique public knowledge. The Strength of a Hundred Technique is considered a forbidden technique for good reason. It has a continuous, automatic effect that will heal any damage that the user sustains instantly without the need to make hand seals or even a conscious effort to activate the healing process as long as they have chakra left. The power can also be temporarily transferred to another person upon physical contact."

Despite the cost, Sakura found herself at awe at the power of the technique. "That's amazing. How can I unlock it?"

"Did you think I had you meditate for the hell of it? It's a vital step to unlock the Strength of a Hundred Technique. You've noticed that your reserves have increased, correct?"

The girl nodded.

"You have a constant amount of chakra being infused. The trick to unlocking the technique is to store reserve chakra in a single point, while maintaining the flow of the rest of your chakra in your everyday tasks. That's why your precise chakra control comes into play. You'll have to learn how to balance the two paths."

A thoughtful look came across Sakura's face. "I can manage it." She stated. "How long would it take?"

"In your case, I'd estimate around three years."

"Three years?! It takes that long?"

Tsunade cocked an eyebrow. "Did you really think you could unlock the technique with low reserves? Don't delude yourself."

Sakura inwardly winced. "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

The blonde's gaze softened. "How's your other training been going so far?"

At the change of topic, Sakura perked up. "Training with Kurenai-sensei is always a pleasure. She's a great teacher, and I've dramatically improved my Genjutsu ability. I even successfully cast some on her."

The Slug Sannin cocked an eyebrow. "Impressive. It takes a skilled shinobi to trick our Genjutsu Mistress."

Sakura rubbed her head. "I think it's because Kurenai-sensei underestimated me. Since then, I haven't been able to catch her off guard again."

"In the real world, all you need is one shot for the enemy to lower their guard should they underestimate you, and then you strike. As ridiculous as it seems, Kunoichi tend to be underestimated simply because of our sex. On the other hand, we can use that to our advantage."

Sakura huffed. "Even before Team 7 split, the boys would always draw the heat of the battle away from me. I understand that back then I was pathetically weak, but their overprotectiveness never allowed me to properly grow."

"Don't ever call yourself weak. The academy, and later on Hatake did a poor job of training you."

The rosette looked down with a saddened expression.

"How's your training going with Hatake, anyways?"

The rosette looked up to meet her honey eyes. "That's trickier. Even though I'm practicing techniques based off my chakra natures, I can't successfully keep the techniques active for more than a few seconds. It's frustrating."

"Your main problem is your chakra reserve. Once it'll increase some more, you'll find it easier to maintain the technique, and for longer."

The rosette offered her a small smile. "I guess I have a lot of work cut out for me."

"As expected of any becoming Kunoichi." Tsunade said. "By the way, the next council meeting is on December 12th. You'll be attending as well, to observe and learn of how politics work in Konoha."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "I'd like that. I do have this to say: I don't agree with the treatment towards the Civilian Council. The Shinobi are basically biting the hand that feeds them."

Her mentor sighed. "It's been that way since the village's founding. As you'll soon find out, Shinobi are a hard bunch to change."

Sakura frowned. "They'll have to change, one way or another, someday."

Tsunade cocked an eyebrow once more. "Are you planning on being the one who changes them?"

The rosette shook her head. "I'm not promising anything. It's simply human nature to adapt to the changes going on in the world, especially in the younger generations. If the older generations can't accept this, than they should step aside and allow the future to take charge."

A moment of silence went by.

"What you're proposing is ambitious." Tsunade finally offered. "As you know, the Elders are a stubborn pair. Danzo even more so. Many of the Clan Leaders are the same, I'm afraid."

"Change can be a hard pill to swallow. Bad habits die hard, but that doesn't mean they can't be vanquished. Change is inevitable."

* * *

* * *

Sakura's first night shift started off calmly.

The day went by as usual. The staff started off by visiting each hospitalized patient one-by-one. The experience medical ninja, Hirotoshi among them, would ask the trainees various questions about each case.

Sakura was pleased by not just her performance, but also of her fellow trainees.

Afterwards, they proceeded to modify the patients' files and prescribe their needed medication. The small group of trainees than had a quick lunch and continued their left-over work.

At three-o-clock, Sakura, Hirotoshi, and one of his top students reported to the emergency to receive their shift, along with some nurses.

"Remember, Sakura. Minor lesions and sprained joints." Hirotoshi reminded.

As instructed, the rosette only attended to minor cases.

Most of the patients she treated were pre-adolescent boys who got too carried away in their rough play. Some patients were even young Chuunin who came to her with sheepish grins, and reddened faces.

"The boys went let me live this one down. I tripped over wiring." One Chuunin confessed.

By six-o-clock, the emergency was relatively stable, and Sakura was about to go eat dinner when screaming erupted. It was so piercing that the hair on Sakura's arms stood on end.

"Help! We need a doctor!"

A dark-haired man came into the waiting room, moving a screaming woman in a wheelchair.

She was overweight, yet even an untrained eye could see the severe fluid retention in her right leg.

Hirotoshi and his student, Nakamura, hurried over to the patient who wouldn't stop screaming.

"MY LEG! MY LEG!"

"Stay calm. My name is Hirotoshi Atsuya, head healer of tonight. This is my colleague, Nakamura Hakaru. What's your name? When did the pain start?"

The woman's response was more screaming. As such, her male companion answered.

"Her name's Tanaka Aika. It started around one-hour ago. We thought it was just a muscle cramp, yet the pain won't stop! Look at how big her leg is!"

Hirotoshi touched the woman's leg, which prompted her to scream even louder.

The other patients and their companions looked on in unease.

"Sign of the stone is positive. Obvious pain. Increased calf circumference. Evident hyperthermia and hyperemia."

"We have to perform a Doppler, Hirotoshi-san." Nakamura stated.

"Agreed." The medic locked eyes with the distressed patient. "Tanaka-san, we're going to perform an imagery test called a Doppler."

"What's that for?" The panicked male companion asked.

"It's a test performed to diagnose deep venous insufficiency. She most likely has a thromboembolism, and we need to see what blood vessel is affected. As such, we'll need to immediately administer anticoagulants, and elevate her leg. I want it 15cm off the bed."

He stood up and addressed the nurse in charge. "I want a bolus of 5000 units of unfractionated heparin stat, followed by a continuous infusion set at 18 units per kilogram per hour."

The woman nodded, and quickly left to prepare the medications.

"It's a C4." Nakamura stated.

Hirotoshi glanced at his student. "That's the least of our problem."

The nurse came back with a cart full of supplies, and quickly set up an IV line. "Don't worry, honey. This will make you feel better." She said soothingly to the still screaming woman.

Hirotoshi looked at Sakura. "There's nothing more to do for now. Go and eat your dinner in peace."

The Genin looked at him with a worried glance, before she nodded and left the room.

Sakura quickly made her way to the cafeteria and ordered a light meal, yet she couldn't find her appetite.

The piercing screams still echoed in her head, and the desperation in the woman's eyes sent shivers down Sakura's back.

_… that was honestly more traumatic than our mission to Wave,_ Sakura's Inner voice commented.

The rosette shivered again and forced herself to eat. _I hope that's the only drama for today._

She quickly finished her meal and went back to the emergency room.

She nearly tripped when she entered the waiting room. The tension had seemingly increased since she left.

She spotted the dark-haired companion and found him surrounded by five other people. Sakura guessed that they were family members of the patient.

The Genin made her way to the closest nurse. "What's going on?"

The young woman glanced at her somberly. "Hirotoshi-san and Nakamura-san took the patient to perform a Doppler, but she went into cardiopulmonary arrest. They brought her back to the CPR unit about 10 minutes ago."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

The nurse nodded and glanced back at the scene.

The patient's family members appeared distressed and were chattering amongst themselves. The dark-haired man was pacing back and forth in front of the hallway that led to the CPR unit.

Sakura made sure that she had no patients waiting, before she stood beside the young nurse.

The entire room seemed to be holding its breath.

Five minutes went by, yet to Sakura, it felt as if an eternity had gone by.

Suddenly, the sound of doors opening hushed the scattered chattering.

A grim-faced Hirotoshi walked out of the hallway, followed by his somber student.

Hirotoshi stood in front of the dark-haired man and spoke.

Sakura couldn't hear what he said, but she immediately knew the news.

The dark-haired man chocked out a breath and collapsed to his knees.

The brunette beside him cried out in emotional pain, and the other family members burst into tears.

The dark-haired man seemed to have found his voice, and let out a pained cry, as he held on to the brunette as if his life depended on it.

Sakura felt unnerved by the scene. She had never witnessed such grief, even among the Shinobi.

_What does that tell you about us?_ Her Inner voice asked. _Does that make us heartless that we can't tolerate seeing grief, or is the Shinobi philosophy about death so casual and devalues it? Instead of mourning a dead child, a Shinobi parent sees it as an honor that they went out in glory._

Sakura couldn't reply.

Hirotoshi spoke some more, before he turned around and went back into the hallway.

His student followed him, and a few seconds later, Sakura decided to go after them.

Hirotoshi led them to the breakroom and collapsed onto a chair.

He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes.

Neither Nakamura nor Sakura spoke.

The head healer addressed them. "As you've learnt, Sakura-san, being a healer, especially a field medic, means that you'll develop an intimate relationship with death. If you're damned good, death won't come for you until you're ready. Unfortunately, the same can't be said about your patients."

Sakura glanced at him. "I don't understand. The anticoagulant was administered, so why did she die?"

"A pulmonary embolism is not something to underestimate. Treating it is a matter of timing and pure luck. Unfortunately for Tanaka-san, she sought help too late."

Sakura shook her head. "Why didn't they seek help sooner? Her leg had severe fluid retention."

Nakamura snorted. "You assume people understand medicine, Sakura-san. If a patient doesn't know what symptoms to look out for, how can you expect them to seek aid immediately?"

"Indeed," Hirotoshi agreed. "I understand that you see things through a Shinobi's perspective, but in the hospital, you'll have to learn to see things through the eyes of a civilian."

Sakura felt as if a blow was dealt to her gut. _A Shinobi's perspective?_

Hirotoshi rubbed his eyes again. "As a healer, you'll have to learn to accept that you can't save everyone. We can do wonders thanks to chakra, yet at the end of the day, we're still mortals. We can't play God."

Nakamura snorted again. "If I could, I'd bring back some people." He muttered to himself.

He stood up. "Senpai, if you don't mind, I could use a meal right now."

Hirotoshi nodded. "Of course. Go ahead."

The younger man bowed and left the room.

Hirotoshi faced Sakura. "Now's your time to learn and grow. Whatever doubt you have; you can always come to me."

Sakura nodded, and bowed before she too left the room.

Countless thoughts plagued her mind, yet the blood-curling screams dominated everything else.


	10. Part 1- Death Chapter 9: To Play A Dangerous Game (Act 1)

The rest of the shift went by without additional drama, and Sakura managed to get four hours of sleep, although they were restless.

The following morning, the rosette stepped into the medic’s bathroom of the medic’s and splashed cold water onto her face.

She grimaced when she saw her reflection. Dark circles hung underneath her eyes, yet the intensity within her gaze surprised even her.

She shook her head, and stepped outside into the main waiting area, where the head nurse informed her that there weren’t currently any patients.

As such, the rosette decided to take time to eat a light breakfast.

At the cafeteria, she found Hirotoshi and Nakamura already eating.

The rosette decided to join them.

Both men greeted her with nods and went back to eating.

None of the trio spoke, yet the air about them was heavy.

Sakura could still hear the piercing screams of Tanaka. She had to fight down a wave of nausea lest she lose her breakfast.

On seemingly an unspoken cue, the trio got up, and put away their trays before they made their way to the meeting room.

At eight-o-clock, Sakura, Hirotoshi, Nakamura and the nurses sat before Tsunade as Hirotoshi recounted the case of Tanaka Aika.

The Slug Sannin listened attentively, and only spoke once the male healer finished.

“The death of Tanaka Aika is unfortunate, yet protocol was followed, and nothing could have been done to save her. The Tanaka family has already received her body so that they may proceed with the funeral preparations.” The woman locked eyes with a grim-faced Sakura. “Death is a natural part of the job, even though it clashes with our priority as healers. You can rest with a clear mind knowing that you’ve done everything that you could to save this patient’s life.”

A short murmur passed through the team, before they stood up and bowed respectively to their Hokage. One by one, they filed out of the meeting room until only Sakura stayed behind.

Her mentor stared at her hard. “I can tell that Tanaka-san’s death affected you. You’re going to have to accept that you can’t save everyone.”

Sakura shook her head. “I know, but I just can’t believe that so little time had passed between her death and the moment she arrived at the hospital. Her family member stated that the pain started one-hour prior.”

“That’s nothing. I once had a pregnant patient with a history of aneurisms come in due to premature active labor. She hadn’t been taking her medication during the pregnancy, and she ended up dying in the observation room because her aneurism ruptured. It only took 3 minutes since her arrival.”

The rosette’s eyes widened. “Why didn’t she take her treatment?”

Tsunade shrugged. “I asked her and her husband, yet neither of them had a clear answer.”

Sakura’s hands rolled into fists. “I don’t understand why people do this. We indicate treatment for their own good, and yet they willingly put their own lives at risk by not taking them. I don’t understand why Tanaka-san didn’t come to the hospital sooner. Her life could have been saved!”

The Slug Sannin regarded her inquisitively. “What is sudden death?”

“It occurs naturally, unexpectedly and usually within 24 hours from the onset of premonitory symptoms or collapse, in a person in apparent good health and who is usually doing their typical activities in the moment of the fatal event.” Sakura replied automatically. “I don’t understand your point.”

“My point is in your answer. Tanaka-san had no health history to warrant her attention or for her to treat it as something potentially fatal. Her relative thought that it was just a muscle cramp. There was no way for them to know of the danger.”

“Hirotoshi-san said something similar. He… he also said that I need to learn to have a civilian’s perspective.”

Tsunade cocked an eyebrow. “Ah, he gave you that speech, huh?”

Sakura stared at her questioningly. “You make it seem like I’m not the first person to have heard it.”

The woman shook her head. “No, and I doubt that you’ll be the last.” She crossed her legs. “You’re not the first medical ninja to receive tutelage under Hirotoshi-san. Even that damned spy, Kabuto, was once his student.”

The rosette shot her head up. “Hirotoshi-san taught that snake?!” She exclaimed.

A dark expression passed over her mentor’s face as she nodded. “Yes, before Kabuto showed his true colors.” Her frown loosened. “Ever since the first day at the academy, Konoha’s Shinobi are taught that emotions are a liability, hence we mustn’t feel anything. Take rules 25 and 42: ‘A shinobi must never show their tears during a mission’, and ‘A shinobi must never show any weakness’.”

Sakura couldn’t help but snort. “There are plenty of Shinobi who follow the rules obediently.” 

“Indeed, and yet not every Shinobi can completely keep their emotions under control. We both have explosive personalities, although you have certainly mellowed out ever since you began training under me.”

The rosette flushed. “I’ve been told enough times that my personality was less than desirable.”

It was Tsunade’s turn to snort. “As have I, yet I couldn’t care less. Regarding the Shinobi who have, at least at face value, wiped away their emotions, that’s not entirely true. Sure, there are cold-blooded murderers who kill for pleasure, however, there are Shinobi who simply don’t know how to express their emotions. Let’s take death for example. It’s an accepted part of Shinobi life. Veteran Shinobi tend to not visibly show their grief, yet it comes down to experience and personality. The younger, less experienced Shinobi who haven’t yet learned to control their emotions can still express them externally. Either way, both groups still suffer.”

“I see. So why does Hirotoshi-san tell his Shinobi students to essentially ‘think’ like a civilian?” Sakura asked. 

“Last night wasn’t your first encounter with death. Hell, you had a close call with it back on your mission to Wave Country. Hirotoshi-san is a civilian, although he has plenty of experience with Shinobi. He understands both sides, which is why he stresses that all of his students learn to understand both backgrounds of their patients. Civilians don’t risk their lives on an everyday schedule, so death to them is somewhat of a taboo. They don't talk about it and they don't think about it, which is why when it does come for them or their loved ones, it's a big slap to the face.”

* * *

_I understand that you see things through a Shinobi's perspective, but in the hospital, you'll have to learn to see things through the eyes of a civilian._

* * *

Sakura looked down with a reflective expression on her face. “See through the eyes of a civilian.” She murmured.

Tsunade nodded. “It’ll require an open mind and experience. No one is expecting you to become an expert overnight. The important thing is for you to go on the correct path.”

The rosette lifted her head to meet her mentor’s gaze. “I think I understand. I’ll try my best, Tsunade-sama.”

The Slug Sannin nodded. “Good. Go on and continue your shift. Your colleagues had great things to say about you. Keep up the excellent work.”

A shy smile graced Sakura’s face. She bowed. “Thank you, Tsunade-sama.”

With that, she straightened her posture and left the room.

She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, yet countless thoughts buzzed her mind. Sakura knew that she had much to learn.

* * *

The first ten days of December were unusually warm, although, it was a welcomed change for the villagers of Konoha.

As promised, Sakura was allowed to attend the council meeting of December 12th.

To make a good impression, she ended up borrowing some of her mother’s clothing, and chose a white long-sleeved blouse and a black knee-length skirt matched with an equally colored pair of short-heeled sandals as her outfit. To show her position as a Kunoichi, Sakura proudly wore her headband in her usual manner.

After she had dressed, her mother insisted on applying a light coat of lip gloss on Sakura.

“Just because you’re a ninja doesn’t mean you can’t look beautiful. Go out there and stun people with both your intelligence **and** your beauty.”

Sakura stared at her reflection in her bedroom and smiled proudly at herself.

_This is it_, she thought to herself. 

_I’m so grateful that Tsunade-sama took us under her tutelage_. Her Inner voice replied._ To think that it’s already been eight and a half months. Look at how far we’ve come._

_And there’s still room to improve._

After inspecting herself in the mirror one last time, Sakura deemed herself presentable and left her houses.

Lately, Sakura had taken to circulating her chakra to her skin to not only keep warm, but to also increase her reserves little by little as she continuously used a minimum portion.

It was mid-morning, and the sun was shining gloriously upon the village.

The trees were already bare, yet the fallen leaves provided amusement for the young children as they jumped and slid through the large piles.

Sakura was in a pleasant mood, and she took her time as she walked through the streets. She still had half an hour to present herself at the Hokage Tower.

Halfway along her path, she came across a duo of green-clothed figures.

She immediately recognized the pair of whom could have been father and son.

“Do you feel that deep burning in your muscles? That’s the glorious youth we’re always aiming for!”

“Hai, Guy-sensei! It is indeed glorious!”

The self-proclaimed “Handsome Green and Blue Beasts of Konoha” balanced themselves on their hands as they walked through the streets. Despite attracting astonished stares, neither of the ninja paid any attention.

Lee looked up towards Sakura and lost his balance that he ended up tipping forwards and landed harshly on his back.

Guy immediately stood on his legs and glanced down at his student. “What happened, Lee? You can’t keep your focus even around a beautiful girl?” He grinned at a blushing Sakura.

Lee’s face flushed, and he quickly scrambled to his feet. “No, Guy-sensei! I was simply clumsy and lost my balance.”

“Ah yes, of course. You’ll have to make up for it by completing five hundred push ups once we get back to the training grounds.”

“Understood, Guy-sensei!”

The man cocked an eyebrow at the rosette. “It’s not everyday that you appear so dressed up, although, being the Hokage’s apprentice could have something to do with it. Is Tsunade-sama even stricter than me?”

“Um, I’m not sure. Her training is brutal, and she pushes me to my limit, yet it has helped me improved significantly. She’s constantly testing my medical knowledge. All in all, I can’t complain.”

“That’s very youthful of you, Sakura-chan. May you forever stay blossomed and continue to prove to the world your worth.”

Sakura couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you, Guy-sensei.”

“Yosh! You shall become an amazing medical ninja and combat kunoichi. It is an honor to know you!” Lee gave her a thumbs up.

The rosette’s cheeks pinkened slightly. “Th-thank you, Lee-san.”

Guy also gave her a thumbs up and blinded her with his white smile. “Excellent! We won’t keep you from your duties. Until next time!”

“Goodbye, Sakura! I look forward to training with you!”

The rosette smiled at him. “It’ll be an honor.”

Lee blushed, and quickly followed his mentor’s example and presumed his original training. Soon enough, the odd pair disappeared around the corner of the busy street.

Sakura continued down her path undisturbed, and quickly entered the Hokage’s Tower.

The secretary nodded at her respectfully, which Sakura returned, before she climbed the stairs to her master’s office.

Sakura knocked twice and entered upon the command.

Tsunade was looking over the last of the latest batch of documents and signed them, before she happily shoved them in Shizune’s arms.

The Slug Sannin looked up at Sakura and cocked an eyebrow. “Looking nice, Sakura.”

The girl blushed and looked down self-consciously. “I wasn’t sure what would be appropriate for the meeting.”

“Don’t mind, Tsunade-sama.” Shizune replied. “Your look is formal and acceptable for a council meeting.”

Tsunade waved off the younger woman’s remark. “Relax, Sakura. First impressions are very important. Not only are you presenting yourself as my student, you’re also presenting yourself as a viable Kunoichi of Konohagakure. Depending on how you present yourself, some clan leaders may want to negotiate for you to marry their sons in the future.”

Sakura’s face flushed tomato red. “Tsunade-sama! I’m not ready for marriage!”

An amused smirk graced the Hokage’s face. “By law, you’ve been considered an adult ever since you’ve graduated from the academy. Konoha’s clans are traditionalists. It’s common for their children to become betrothed around the time they become Genin.”

“The Clans would have no interest in me. As far as they’re concerned, I’m from a civilian family.”

“You’d be surprised.” Tsunade’s smirk smoothed out. “Let’s get going. We have to make our entrance.”

The Slug Sannin stood up and released a short burst of chakra.

Immediately, four Anbu members appeared at her feet on their knees.

“Your orders, Tsunade-sama?” The member with an Ox mask asked. 

“It’s time for the monthly council meeting.” She winked at her student. “Let’s not keep them waiting.”

The Anbu members stood up and divided themselves amongst the three women.

The Ox and the Dog followed Tsunade, Shizune with the Rabbit, whereas the Hawk shadowed a nervous Sakura.

The Slug Sannin introduced her chakra into the bookshelf to the left of her desk, and a hidden passageway was revealed.

She led the small group down the revealed staircase which was enshrouded in darkness when the bookshelf covered the entrance. On cue, the fire lanterns on the walls ignited, illumed the passageway in an eerie hue.

The group went down quite a bit, and Sakura was slightly uncomfortable by the enclosed space.

To her relief, bright light peaked into the staircase as a door opening appeared at the bottom. Some chattering could be heard as well.

The small group stepped out, and silence took hold.

As one, the assembled crowd stood, and bowed respectfully towards Tsunade.

“Hokage-sama!” They called out.

“At ease.” The woman replied.

The small group stopped in front of the large, c-shaped table.

Tsunade spoke again. “Many of you already know this, but to those who don’t, I formally present to you my student, Haruno Sakura.”

Said person inwardly gulped at the dozen pairs of eyes set on her, yet she pushed aside her nervousness, and managed a perfect bow. “Ohayō gozaimasu. It’s an honor to be here.”

Murmurs of approval rushed through the gathered council members.

Sakura straightened her posture, and glanced at her mentor, who looked back at her with a pleased expression.

The woman turned back to face the gathered members. “Now that everyone’s here, we can commence this meeting.”

She sat down and was flanked on either side by her Anbu guards.

Sakura took the seat to her right; Shizune to her left.

The rosette took the time to observe the gathered members.

The Shinobi Council was gathered on the left side, starting off with the village elders, followed by Danzo. After him came the various clan leaders.

Sakura was surprised to see a bored looking Shikamaru in full Chunin uniform sitting beside his father.

Said person caught her glance and nodded at her respectfully.

The rosette reciprocated the gesture and continued her observations.

She recognized the parents of her clan-born former classmates, as well as Inuzuka Hana, Kiba’s older sister. Even Asuma was there, though Sakura assumed that he was only filling in as a representative of his clan since his father had passed.

On the opposite side of the room sat the civilian half of the council.

Based on what Sakura read, the Civilian Council was responsible for making laws and representing the civilian sector, as the name suggested.

The only female member sat in the center of the group.

She appeared to be in her late thirties, with long chestnut colored hair, and brown eyes. Her lips were coated in pink lipstick, yet the stern look on her face did nothing to soften her look.

The rosette was pulled from her thoughts by Tsunade speaking.

“We’ll begin the meeting in the usual procession. Aburame Shibi, do you have any comments or requests to make?”

The man shook his head.

“Akimichi Chōza?”

“Nothing at all, Hokage-sama.”

“Hyūga Hiashi?”

“None, Hokage-sama.”

“Inuzuka Tsume?”

“I’ve got nothing to complain about, Hokage-sama.”

“Nara Shikaku?”

“The past few weeks have been less troublesome than usual, Hokage-sama.”

“Onikuma Ichika?”

“Nothing to report, Hokage-sama.”

“Sarutobi Asuma?”

“We’re still deciding on who should be elected as the next clan head, but otherwise than that, we have no issues.”

“And Yamanaka Inoichi.”

“We’re still busy with completely booked appointments, though we’re not complaining. Many people lost their loved ones during the Konoha crush and need emotional support.”

The Slug Sannin nodded and looked to her right.

“Is there anything you’d like to bring to our attention, Tsubaki-san?”

“For our part, we’re pleased that our economy hasn’t suffered too much despite the heavy loss of life we’ve suffered, as well as structural damage. The Shinobi have certainly worked harder to keep us afloat, although, we’re concerned about internal security. The Shinobi forces are understaffed and overworked; what guarantee do we have that Konoha could repel another attack?”

“It’s true that our Shinobi force is understaffed, however, it’s due to their countless sacrifices and completion of the same number of monthly missions that the other nations haven’t taken advantage of our vulnerability. We also have the backing of Sunagakure ever since we’ve accepted their surrender.” Tsunade assured.

“To think that Konoha had no choice but to accept the surrender. I for one wouldn’t be able to put my trust in the very same people who not too long ago nearly succeeded in destroying our village.”

“In times of conflict, it’s in one’s interest to take everything possible without sacrificing too much. It’s the Shinobi way. You wouldn’t understand it, being a civilian.” Danzo finally spoke.

The civilian Councilwoman barely suppressed a sneer. “Indeed, I don’t understand the mindset of brutes who thrive in times of conflict.”

Sakura could only stare at the woman in disbelief. She couldn’t understand the nerve of the brunette to outright offend Shinobi, especially in front of the Shinobi council.

Apparently, it was normal behavior of the woman. Aside from some narrowed eyes, none of the Shinobi bothered to rebuke the civilian Councilwoman.

The rosette glanced at her mentor.

The older woman’s left hand twitched as if it wanted to grab something, but she ceased its movement.

“Peace, Tsubaki-san.” Said Koharu. “Regardless of our true opinion of Sunagakure, this alliance is the backbone that has allowed Konoha to remain raised up despite the struggles we’re still facing. We must endure until we reach our full strength once more.”

The civilian Councilwoman crossed her arms but didn’t argue back. “Of course, Utatane-san.”

The rest of the meeting went by uneventful. Sakura eagerly sucked in the experience and appreciated the opportunity of being present to get a first glance of the village’s internal politics.

Needless to say, the rosette was somewhat troubled by the literal and metaphorical distance between the Shinobi and the Civilians.

_We have to find a way to bridge the gap._

_One step at a time, Sakura._

“To show the goodwill of Konoha, we have decided to allow Sunagakure to host the next Chunin exams, set for next year.” Tsunade stated.

The civilian Councilwoman raised an eyebrow, her arms still crossed. “That’s a rather bold show of trust, Hokage-sama.”

Said person slightly titled her head. “Indeed. We need now more than ever to promote our diplomacy capabilities and alliance to the rest of the Elemental Nations.”

“I imagine that Sunagakure readily agreed to this, considering that they have more to gain from this than us.” Tsubaki commented. “Their politics, as of yet, is still chaotic. They haven’t even named their new Kazekage.”

“It’s only a matter of time, Tsubaki-san. Sunagakure doesn’t want to remain without a Kazekage for any longer than necessary. Imagine the chaos they must have gone through when they’ve discovered that Orochimaru killed their previous Kazekage and nearly brought their entire village to ruin. Suna’s council needed time to reassess the situation and rebuild their society.”

“Yes, I’ve heard that Sunagakure has recently adapted Konoha’s Academy protocols onto their own students.”

“That’s correct. By hosting the next Chunin exams, not only would the Land of Wind be proving that it’s still a major player among the Elemental Nations, but that we as Fire Shinobi are **not** to be underestimated. Nara Shikamaru, the only member of his graduation class to achieve the Chunin rank, will proctor the first stage of the exams along with his Suna counterpart.”

The younger woman uncrossed her arms and leant back against her seat. “Very well, Hokage-sama.”

Tsunade nodded again, and after some brief conversation, the meeting was over.

The Civilian Council was quick to leave the room, whereas the Shinobi were content to chat amongst themselves.

Sakura approached Shikamaru. “I take it that this isn’t the first Council meeting that you’ve been to?”

The teenager snorted. “Hardly. Ever since I was promoted, my father forced me to accompany him to these meetings. They’re such a drag.”

The rosette chuckled. “I was worried that I’d be the only person my age to attend.”

Shikamaru studied her closely. “At least with you here, the future meetings won’t be as troublesome. However, as the Hokage’s student, you’ll have more expectations placed on you than even on clan heirs.”

Sakura inwardly gulped. “Well… no pressure, right?”

Her comrade shrugged. “I’m glad I’m not you. No offense.”

Sakura fought the urge to pinch her nose. “None taken.”

“Shikamaru. Let’s get going.”

“I’m coming, dad.” The boy looked back at Sakura. “See you around.”

The rosette waved in farewell. “Bye.”

With him gone, Sakura walked back to where her mentor was still in conversation with the village elders.

Suddenly, the hairs on her arms stood on end, and she wiped her head around.

Danzo looked back at her from his seat. “It’s good that Tsunade has brought you here. As her student, you’ll also be representing her as well as Konoha whenever you’re abroad.”

_Be careful, Sakura._ Her Inner voice warned.

The rosette heeded the warning and kept her face blank and tone even. “I’m grateful to Tsunade-sama for allowing me to attend and better understand the inner workings of the village. I have much to learn.”

“Indeed, however, don’t concern yourself with the Civilian Council. They’re swimming amongst sharks, yet they act as if they’re the hunters. The world preys on the weak, and it’s because of Shinobi that Hidden Village civilians enjoy a comfortable life.”

Sakura blinked, unsure of how to answer. “I… see.”

The girl was inwardly relieved when her mentor approached.

“Is there something that you need, Danzo-san?” She asked as she stood beside Sakura.

The elder man leaned against his cane and stood up. “There’s no need to flock to your student like a mother hen. She’s a Kunoichi; her very life is in an intimate dance with death.”

“As is the life of every Shinobi, however, I won’t allow her life to be threatened in her own home.”

Sakura looked up at her mentor in alarm. _What does she…_

“You speak out of place, Tsunade-sama.” Danzo interrupted sternly. “Sakura is a Kunoichi of Konoha. If need be, she must lay down her life for the village and defend it to the bitter end.”

“Indeed, but I don’t intend to have Konoha enter another war.”

Without further words, Tsunade walked away back to her Anbu guards, a nervous Sakura quick to follow behind her.

Shizune stared at the blonde in exasperation, yet out of respect, she remained silent.

The three women along with their Anbu guards entered the same stairwell and left the meeting room.

Sakura’s thoughts ran rampage at the exchange between Tsunade and Danzo.

_Just what’s going on between them?_

_Evidently, Tsunade-sama doesn’t trust him._ Sakura’s Inner voice stated. _We should also keep a close eye on him._

The rosette agreed, though her guts still twirled uncomfortably. She began to understand the danger of the game she had just entered.


	11. Part 1- Death Chapter 10: Encounters of the Strange Kind

**Chapter 10: Encounters of the Strange Kind**

Sakura stood in front of a large boulder with determination. For the past hour, Tsunade had the rosette attempt to cause as much damage on the surrounding boulders with her chakra-enhanced strength. So far, Sakura had only managed to create small dents.

The Slug Sannin watched her from behind. “Remember the concept of the technique: you must store your chakra into your fist and release it upon the boulder with pinpoint timing.

“Hai!”

The rosette tensed back and drew her right arm back.

“Shannaro!” She cried out.

Just as her fist was about to make contact with the boulder, her vision went black momentarily, and she became disoriented.

She failed to realize that she was falling forward, until the front half of her body smacked against the boulder.

“Sakura!” Her mentor called out as she made her way to the girl.

Said person was breathing fast, and perspiration coated her face.

Warm hands touched her face, and through her blurry vision she saw a green haze.

Shortly afterwards, the glow disappeared, and thankfully Sakura’s vision returned to normal.

She lifted her head up to see the exasperated look on her mentor’s face.

The woman gave her a serious look. “Due to the effect of the 100 Healings Jutsu, your chakra level has become extremely low.” She stated. “You haven’t taken into account that you have less readily-able chakra than you did before. That could cost you your life on the battlefield.”

Shame filled the rosette. “I’m sorry, Tsunade-sama.”

“Don’t apologize to me. Learn and apply these lessons. You can think of me as demanding, but I push you to your limits because I know you can achieve so much more.”

Sakura looked at the woman earnestly. “I know, Tsunade-sama. Thank you for believing in me.”

A rare smile graced the blonde’s face. “Now you just have to learn to believe in yourself.”

The girl blinked in surprise.

_She’s right, you know._ Sakura’s Inner voice remarked. _I believe in you._

A wide smile appeared on the rosette’s face at both her mentor and her Inner persona’s faith in her. 

The Slug Sannin leaned back and straightened her posture. “That’s enough for today. I have to head back to my office to catch up on the paperwork. As usual, you’ll finalize the session by meditating.”

“Of course, Tsunade-sama.”

After a quick goodbye, the rosette sat alone underneath the shade of one of the trees.

She adopted the posture of what she deemed to be “typically Shikamaru’s” whenever he needed to think.

_I can’t believe that I have to maintain this condition for three years!_ Sakura mentally exclaimed.

_Patience is a virtue, Sakura._ Her Inner voice replied. _Time will go by fast, and before you know it, you’d have unlocked the seal._

_I know, I’m just a bit impatient._

_Understandable, however, look at your chakra reserve now._

The rosette peered into her chakra core, and inwardly grimaced. Her main reserve was nearly empty, although, she had managed to maintain the constant trickle towards her reserve for the Strength of a Hundred seal.

No wonder I nearly fainted.

_Tsunade-sama’s right. If we don’t figure out how to guarantee available chakra, we could get in serious trouble during combat._

_I know._ Sakura bit her lip in concentration. _I’ll just have to mediate more than I already do!_

“UNCLE! UNCLE, WHERE ARE YOU?!”

The rosette’s eyes snapped open. Irritation filled her at the disturbance.

“UNCLE! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?!”

A young man around his early twenties appeared in Sakura’s line of sight.

He was tall, with chocolate-colored hair and was dressed in plain-looking clothing. Whoever he was, he appeared to be a civilian.

“If you keep yelling like that, all you’ll do is anger the wild-life.” The rosette said.

The young man nearly jumped and whipped his head to face the unimpressed rosette.

His dull blue eyes widened in shock. He opened and closed his mouth several times. “Uh, w-what are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same question. What’s a civilian doing in a restricted zone?”

“This is a restricted zone?!”

He looked around erratically. “Dammit! I was at the marketplace with my Uncle. He went off to look at some merchandise, but he wasn’t come back since.”

Sakura sweat dropped at his antics and held up her hands in a non-threatening manner. “Relax. Maybe I can help you. I’m Haruno Sakura: apprentice of the Fifth Hokage.”

The man looked uncomfortable. “Uh, nice to meet you. My name’s Kiyoshi.” He said hesitantly.

_How ironic. He acts the opposite of his namesake._ Sakura’s Inner voice commented.

“Nice to meet you too, Kiyoshi-san. What’s your uncle’s name?”

“K-Kosuke.”

The rosette regarded him closely. This close up, she noticed the dirt on the man’s tanned face as well as under his nails. His clothes had a seemingly permanent yellow stain on them.

She also noticed the lean muscles hidden underneath his clothes.

Kiyoshi noticed her scrutiny and blushed as he realized his state of disarray.

“Are you a farmer?” Sakura asked.

The man’s flush darkened, and he attempted to brush off the dirt from his being. “No way! I was walking through the forest looking for my uncle.”

“Oh. Do you come from a family of merchant’s? Or perhaps you’re a carpenter.”

The man scowled and was about to reply when a familiar voice called out.

“SAKURA-CHAN!”

The conversing duo glanced at the direction of the voice.

The girl smiled as her blond teammate ran towards her.

“Sakura-chan!” He greeted and hugged the girl.

Said person eagerly hugged him back, and she nearly forgot about the extra party, until he coughed.

Naruto let go first and narrowed his eyes at the young man suspiciously. “Sakura-chan, who’s this guy?”

The rosette stepped in between the two males. “Naruto, this is Kiyoshi-san. He’s looking for his uncle.”

Immediately, Naruto’s face lightened up. “You got lost or something? No problem! My nee-chan and I can help you find him. Believe it!”

A seemingly fond look passed on Kiyoshi’s face. “I’m sure you can.”

Naruto grinned. “Alright! Where should we start looking?”

“Kiyoshi-san said that he and his uncle were at the market when they got separated. We should start there.” Sakura stated.

“Good idea.” Her brother agreed.

The trio set off on their way to the marketplace. The remaining members of Team 7 chatted between themselves, and neither put much thought into the rather quiet behavior of their company.

It didn’t take them long to arrive at the bustling marketplace, and Sakura finally understood how easy it was for civilians to get lost here, especially during the mid-afternoon rush.

She glanced at their older companion. “Where was the last place you saw your uncle?”

“We were at the fruit stand. He told me to stay put and went off in that direction.”

Said direction held the alleys where rather… shady business took place.

Naruto’s nose crinkled. “Ugh. That’s where the gambling tournaments take place. The Oiran also work there.”

The rosette looked at him in surprise. “How do you know this?”

The boy looked away. “Whenever the orphanage’s administrator kicked me out for ‘misbehaving’, I’d spend the night in the backrooms of one of the entertainment houses. The Oiran there always fed me and allowed me to sleep in their rooms.”

Sakura’s expression softened as her heart reached out to the blond. “I’m so sorry, Naruto.”

Said person offered a small smile. “Don’t be, Sakura-chan.” His smile widened. “I now have a family.”

The rosette grinned at him, and she didn’t notice Kiyoshi regarding them with furrowed eyebrows.

Naruto clapped his hands. “Let’s get going then! With luck, maybe your uncle’s in one of the entertainment houses.”

Kiyoshi looked confused. “That doesn’t sound like him at all. Even less so after his wife died.”

Naruto and Sakura looked at him somberly.

The young man seemed to have realized that he said too much and cussed out loud. “Dammit! I wasn’t supposed to say that.”

The rosette placed a hand on his tense shoulder. “It’s okay, we won’t say anything. As Shinobi, we understand loss.”

Kiyoshi stared at her for a moment before he looked away and chuckled bitterly. “Yeah. I bet you do.”

“We do, Kiyoshi.” Naruto stated seriously. “I never knew my parents, and to this day, I wish that I could have met them. But I now have a family, and they’re very precious to me.”

Kiyoshi hesitated. “My uncle also knows about loss, but his wife’s death… it tore him apart.”

“I can’t say that I understand romantic love, but I can sympathize.” Naruto said. He pointed towards the isolated alley. “Let’s go find your uncle before he does something stupid.”

The man nodded, and the trio set off towards the alley.

Once they’ve entered it, the buzzling atmosphere of the marketplace died down, and low, muffled music flowed through the various entertainment houses.

As they went further into the alley, a familiar white figure appeared ahead of them. They were leaning forward and had their arms clamped around their mid-section.

Sakura stopped in surprise. “Is that…?”

“ERO-SENNIN!”

Naruto bolted the remaining distance and jumped on top of the surprised Toad Sannin.

The man hit the ground hard, though Naruto gave him no mercy.

“YOU CANCELLED TRAINING SO THAT YOU CAN GO HANG OUT WITH OIRAN?!”

“Naruto?! Get off of me!”

“HELL NO! YOU’RE A GOOD FOR NOTHING PERVERT WHO CAN’T GET IT INTO HIS THICK SKULL THAT HE’S TOO MUCH OF AN OLD FART FOR YOUNG LADIES TO WANT TO BE WITH!”

Jiraiya’s already flushed face darkened, and he punched the boy in the stomach, effectively freeing himself. “Will you lower your voice volume? You’re making the pounding in my head worse.”

Naruto glared at him, but he was interrupted by a man’s voice.

“Jiraya-sama was lured here.”

Naruto and Sakura turned to face the newcomer who had just stepped out of the entertainment house.

The man was incredibly tall and had a lean muscular figure that not even his baggy traveler’s jacket could hide. His clothes were in the same state of disarray as Kiyoshi’s, yet even they couldn’t lower the value of his proud posture. His hair was the same shade as Kiyoshi, though the bangs were slightly longer on the left side. His eyes were chocolate brown, yet they held no warmth in them.

The man’s expression softened upon looking at the two Genin. He briefly made eye contact with Sakura, and she was taken aback by their intensity.

Just as quickly, the man glanced away when his nephew spoke.

“Uncle! I’ve been looking for you. Why did you come here?”

Kosuke glanced down at the silently moaning Toad Sannin. “I came to look for Jiraiya-sama. Given his reputation, I figured I’d most likely find him here.”

Naruto crossed his arms and glared at his mentor. Sakura stepped forward.

“Excuse me, Kosuke-san. Why were you looking for Jiraiya-sama?”

The man’s eyes pierced his nephew, who hastily looked away unwilling to meet his gaze.

Kosuke looked at the rosette. “That’s none of your concern, Kunoichi.”

Sakura inwardly huffed, whereas Naruto switched to glaring at the brunet. “Oi! Watch how you talk to my sister!”

Kosuke blinked as if unsure how to answer the blond.

“Ugh, will you calm down, Naruto? You heard the man. His business is with me, so scram.”

Unwilling to back down, the rosette continued to address Kosuke. “You said that Jiraiya-sama was led here? Why and by whom?”

“I’d also like to know, Uncle.” Kiyoshi managed to gather the confidence to speak.

The older man gave him a heavy look, though Kiyoshi wasn’t deterred.

Sakura continued. “If you don’t provide us with an explanation, I’ll be forced to summon Anbu guards and have you escorted to the Hokage Tower. There, you’d have to answer to the Fifth Hokage herself.”

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! You don’t want to mess with Baa-chan!”

“You’ll be doing no such thing, Sakura.” Jiraiya said and finally stood up sluggishly.

Ticked off, Sakura held her right hand up in a seal. “One burst of my chakra, and I’ll have a swarm of Anbu hurrying to this location. From the way you’ve been holding your abdomen as if to relieve cramping, bilateral mydriasis even though it’s sunny and your delayed muscle coordination, it’s evident that you’ve been drugged, Jiraiya-sama. Quite frankly, I question your judgement right now.”

The man in question scowled. “Look, I may be drugged, but that doesn’t mean that my self-preservation instinct or judgement have been compromised. I gave my word that Kosuke’s intent to seek me out would be kept between us. I can assure you that he wasn’t the one who drugged me.”

“So, who drugged you?” Naruto asked.

“You better start off at the beginning.” Sakura added as she lowered her hand. She pointedly glanced at Kosuke. “**Both** of you.”

The Toad Sannin grumbled. Curiously, Kosuke’s lips slightly twitched upwards, and something close to amusement passed through his eyes.

Jiraiya carefully sat down once more. “I was at the hot springs doing some research…”

“Pervert.” Naruto interrupted.

The Toad Sannin glared at him. “As I was saying, I was attempting to research for my next novel when a beautiful woman approached me, saying that she was a fan and wanted to discuss my work. Privately.”

The rosette couldn’t help but pinch her nose at the debased nature of the Toad Sannin. _No wonder Tsunade-sama drinks so much. I probably would as well if I had teammates like hers._

_You kind of do if you think about it._

Sakura vehemently denied it.

“She suggested that we come here to unwind and discuss uninterrupted. We had several drinks, one thing led to another, and we ended up in one of the rooms.”

Naruto’s facial expression morphed into that of disgust. “Eww! We don’t need to hear that!”

His mentor gave him a deadpan look. “You wanted to know **everything**. Besides, you’re old enough to know about adult activities.”

Naruto’s face flushed, and Kiyoshi looked on in amusement.

“Relax. When I found Jiraiya-sama, there was no evidence of any sexual activities.”

It was Kosuke’s turn to be on the receiving end of the older man’s glare.

“So, he was alone?” Sakura asked.

The brunet nodded. “I brought Jiraiya-sama outside and went back in to ask the manager about the woman.”

“What happened to her, Uncle?”

“He saw Jiraiya-sama and the woman go into the room, yet she never came out. There are no windows nor other doors in the room.”

The rosette frowned. “She must have used a teleportation jutsu.”

Kiyoshi glanced at her. “You’re saying that the woman was a Kunoichi?”

Sakura nodded. “A civilian grade drug wouldn’t be enough to incapacitate a Shinobi. A Kunoichi approached Jiraiya-sama, although it’s still not clear why.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time he was tricked by a woman.” Naruto remarked.

“Shut up, boy.”

The rosette looked at the blond in curiosity. “What do you mean?”

“Back when Sasuke’s brother and his partner tried to capture me, a woman under a Genjutsu was sent to lure Ero-sennin away from me.” He glanced down at his mentor unimpressed. “At least that time he was smart enough to realize that women aren’t actually interested in him.”

Jiraiya slapped the boy across the head, making him cuss out. Sakura found it odd that Kosuke stiffened.

“So… did this Kunoichi want to spy on Jiraiya-sama? Or maybe he had something that she wanted to steal?” Kiyoshi guessed.

“It’s hard to say,” Sakura replied. She then locked eyes with Kosuke. “What about you?”

The man’s eyes seemingly trapped the rosette in their intensity. “My nephew and I come from the countryside. We came to Konoha for the winter harvest. When I heard that Jiraiya-sama was in the village, I decided to go look for him. The rest you already know.”

Sakura crossed her arms. “It’s rather unusual for civilians to have business with a Sannin.” At Jiraiya’s dark look, she relented. “But I won’t stick my nose in business that isn’t mine.”

The man thanked her.

Naruto’s nose scrunched up in thought. “Say, what did the Kunoichi look like?”

“‘_Come closer to steal a glance from behind her shoulders_

_And look at her voluptuous cleavage peeking through the blouse_

_Her long dark hair glistens down her back like a waterfall_

_With a satisfied sigh, she unbuttons her blouse and…_

_Exposes herself to any who look upon her_

_A pair of perfect breasts heave up and down with each breath_

_Her soft honey-toned skin glows under the sunlight_

_Her slender waist curves to form her supportive hips_

_Even women look on in both admiration and envy_

_Whereas men look on in awe and lust_

_She pays no mind as she embraces her release_

_And leans back against the pole_

_Will anyone be brave enough to approach this desirable goddess_?’”

The small group turned to face the entrance.

An Oiran stood there and was waving an elegant fan in front of her painted face.

Naruto squinted his eyes at her. “Chiyohana-chan?”

The Oiran looked at him and smiled. “Hello, Naruto-chan. It’s been a while.”

The boy grinned at her. “You work here now?”

The woman nodded. “Yes, for the past three years. The customers here are more… respectful compared to the other houses.”

Sakura couldn’t help but admire the Oiran’s beauty.

Her raven hair was pulled back and held by large, red hairpins and adorned with ruby gemstones. Her curvy body was hugged by a peach-colored silk kimono with a pale-yellow obi tied at the front. As per standard, she wore koma geta as footwear. Her face was painted white, with bright red lipstick and a paler shade of eyeshadow. All in all, she was stunning.

Naruto spoke. “Did you see the woman Ero-Sennin was with? You must have since you recited that poem.”

Chiyohana raised an eyebrow at the nickname. “Yes, I have. She was my height, with flowing chestnut hair, and stunning facial features as if she were born from a family of aristocrats. Her dark eyes held the power to hypnotize any who dared look into them. Her curvaceous figure made even me look on in envy, and yet she had muscle on her that I’ve never seen on civilian women before.”

“She did have nice breasts.” Jiraiya murmured.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, whereas Naruto looked at him in disgust.

The rosette addressed the Oiran. “Did she have lipstick on.”

The woman nodded. “Yes. It was a beautiful wine shade. I was tempted to ask her where she got it from.”

“Why does that matter, Sakura-chan?” Naruto asked.

Sakura straightened her posture with the sudden attention from everybody. “Poisons and drugs can be made into lipsticks and lip-glosses since kissing is a convenient and usually unsuspicious way of spreading it to someone.”

The boy blinked. “Huh…”

“You wouldn’t know anything about that, since you’ve only been kissed by another boy.” The Toad Sannin teased.

Naruto flushed in both anger and embarrassment. “You shut up! That was totally an accident!”

Kiyoshi bit his lips as if trying to hold in laughter. Kosuke’s expression was blank.

Sakura decided to end her brother’s torment. “Do you know where this woman went, Chiyohana-san?”

The Oiran shook her head delicately. “I’m afraid not. After she entered the room, she seemingly disappeared into thin air.”

“She’s a Kunoichi, alright.” Kiyoshi commented. “How come there’s no kiss mark on him?”

“She must have wiped it off to prevent residual DNA.” Sakura answered.

“The drug could have also been administered in the drinks.” Kosuke added.

The rosette nodded in agreement. “That too.”

Naruto bowed to the Oiran. “Thanks, Chiyohana-chan. This was a big help!”

The woman smiled at him fondly and bowed back. “Anytime, Naruto-chan. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to return to my customers.” With that, the woman walked back inside.

The rosette glanced at Naruto. “I take it that she was one of the Oiran who hosted you before?”

The boy nodded. “Yeah. She was always the nicest one.” His expression turned serious, and he faced his mentor. “Cut the crap, Ero-Sennin. What did that Kunoichi want from you?”

The white-haired man glared at him. “How am I supposed to know? I’ve made plenty of enemies in my long career as a Shinobi.”

Naruto crossed his arms, unimpressed.

Sakura hummed. “That’s a valid point. I know that you’ve been doing some investigations for Tsunade-sama. Did you have any sensitive information on you? Any artifacts?”

The man’s eyes narrowed in thought. He pressed his hand to one of his back pockets, and blanched.

He hastily began patting all of his pockets but came up empty. He cursed loudly. “That manipulative, gorgeous minx! She took it.”

Sakura felt her stomach drop. “What was taken?”

“Vital information, that’s what.” Jiraiya shared a look with Kosuke.

Naruto shook his head. “Now you’ve done it.”

His mentor glared at him again.

“So, how do we find her?” Kiyoshi asked.

Sakura took the lead. “Since Jiraiya-sama’s not in the right state of mind, we’re going to need a tracker. We have to find Kakashi-sensei.”

“You want him to use his dog summons to track her down by her scent?” Naruto asked.

Sakura smiled in pride. “That’s the plan.”

“I’m up for it!”

Jiraiya groaned. “Now you want to bring Kakashi into this? He’ll never let me live this down.”

The rosette lifted an eyebrow. “I could always report this to Tsunade-sama.”

The man’s face paled. “I vote bringing in Kakashi.”

Sakura inwardly smiled in satisfaction. “First things first. Let’s get out of here. Naruto, do you mind if we go back to your place?”

“Sure thing, Sakura-chan!”

The rosette glanced at the Toad Sannin. “Someone will need to help him.”

“I can walk on my own, for Kami-sama’s sake!” Jiraiya snapped and managed to stand up without losing his balance.

The rosette cocked an eyebrow. “Suit yourself. I can’t speak for the others, but I’m not going to catch you if you fall.”

Naruto shook his head. “No way!”

The Toad Sannin mumbled something about “impertinent brats”, but he began to walk forward.

The small group set pace beside him and made their way to Naruto’s apartment.

Surprisingly, Jiraiya managed to keep up with them without falling over.

_His chakra’s probably flushing the drug out of his system_, Sakura’s Inner voice guessed.

About twenty minutes later, they’ve reached Naruto’s apartment.

Jiraiya sat down on the sofa, followed by Kosuke. Kiyoshi stood by a corner, and curiously studied the small apartment.

Sakura addressed the group. “I’ll go find Kakashi-sensei. In the meantime, try not to get into trouble.”

Jiraiya discreetly rolled his eyes, and Naruto gave her a thumbs up.

“We’ll be here when you get back.”

Nodding, Sakura left the apartment.

She took to the rooftops and made her way to her destination.

In less than five minutes, she was at her sensei’s front door. She knocked three times.

A few seconds went by, before the door opened.

Her sensei stood before her wearing an apron over civilian clothing. He blinked several times. “Sakura… what brings you here?”

“It’s a long story, but I’ll make it brief. An unknown Kunoichi seduced and drugged Jiraiya-sama, stole sensitive information from him, and now we need you to summon your Ninken so that we can find her.”

The man continued to blink. “Huh…”

Sakura huffed. “This is serious, Sensei! We’re waiting for you at Naruto’s apartment.”

“Alright. Let me get changed.”

He shut the door but opened it once more within thirty seconds.

Together, sensei and student made their way to Naruto’s apartment.

“We’re here.” Sakura called out at the entrance.

She and Kakashi entered the living room.

Kakashi studied the two civilians, before he turned his lone visible eye towards the Toad Sannin. “So, what’s this about you being taken advantage of by a woman?” He teased.

The older man groaned. “Don’t start,” he warned. “Just summon your damn dogs and let’s get this over with.”

Kakashi hummed, but quickly performed the summon.

His familiar pug emerged from the cloud of smoke. “Yo.”

He sniffed the air and smiled toothily at Sakura. “Looks like you’ve finally switched shampoos.”

The girl blushed and fought the desire to hit him. “Pakkun, we need your help.” She then proceeded to explain the complete version of events, and the testimony from the two witnesses.

“Sounds easy enough. When was the last time Jiraiya-sama saw this woman?”

“An hour ago.” The man in question replied.

“Good. Even if she left the village, she’d still be in Fire Country.”

With that, the pug jumped in the Toad Sannin’s lap and began to sniff him all over.

“I got it!” He jumped down and looked at Kakashi expectantly. “Let’s get going!”

His summoner nodded and addressed the group. “Jiraiya-sama, I’d prefer if you’d stay here. If the Kunoichi sees you, she’ll know that you’re onto her, and will make a run for it. As for you two,” he glanced at the new pair, “I’d also prefer for you to stay here. Civilians shouldn’t get caught up in this.”

Kiyoshi blinked rapidly, while his uncle nodded in understanding.

Satisfied, Kakashi addressed his students. “Let’s get to it.”

Both Genin nodded, and they left the apartment.

They followed Pakkun over the questionable alley, and quickly headed to the training grounds.

There, they met a trio of Chunin who were confused by their questions.

“We’ve been the only ones to use these grounds, and we’ve been here since dawn.” The brunet replied.

“I can assure you that none of us have been approached by this Kunoichi you’ve described. Especially Juro; he’s helpless when it comes to women.” That earned the Chunin a glare from said person.

Slightly exasperated, what remained of Team 7 moved on.

“Oi, we don’t even know what she was wearing!” Naruto exclaimed.

“It doesn’t matter, kid.” Pakkun replied. “People can change clothes, but their scent stays the same.”

“Oh, right.”

“Is her scent still in Konoha?” Sakura asked.

“Yeah. Seems like she had other business to attend to.”

“Or it could be that she’s aware of being followed and is preparing for an altercation.” Kakashi commented.

The rosette spared him a considering glance. “Would she really risk that right in the center of the village? Any battle would immediately attract the entire Shinobi population.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time we were caught by surprise. The recent failed invasion during the Chunin exams prove that. Someone even managed to summon a tailed-beast right in the heart of Konoha.”

Sakura’s character sobered up at the reminder of the Kyubi attack from thirteen years ago. She glanced at her teammate to see how he was faring and was slightly worried at his unusually blank face.

“Hold it!” Pakkun barked.

The small group landed on the ground below, and anxiously waited as the pug sniffed the air madly.

“She’s making a run for it. That way.” He pointed with his nose.

Sakura’s eyes widened. “That’s the Forest of Death!”

“Oh man, not that place!” Naruto whined.

Kakashi’s eyes hardened. “A perfect place to play cat and mouse.”

His summon shot him an annoyed look. “Please, we’re playing dog chases cat!”

The Ninken shot off into the trees and was quickly followed by his human companions.

Sakura levelled herself with her Sensei. “Kakashi-sensei, this Kunoichi seems out of our league.”

“What are you talking about, Sakura-chan? We can kick her butt!”

The girl looked back at him and shook her head. “I’m running low on chakra.”

“Don’t worry about that. We’ll quickly receive back-up.”

Sakura blinked in confusion.

Suddenly, she felt a rush of chakra as her Sensei released a short-controlled pulse ahead of them.

She was even more surprised when she felt returning pulses a short moment afterwards.

“What was that?” Naruto asked.

Kakashi glanced back at him. “Help will arrive shortly.”

The small group continued on their way, when suddenly an explosion erupted from the direction of the Forest of Death.

The team immediately halted.

“What the hell?!” Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi took out a kunai, and Sakura immediately followed suit.

“We wait here until I say otherwise.” The man ordered.

The next several minutes went by with the tension thickening as the team waited in anticipation.

Abruptly, the familiar chakra pulses sliced through the tension like a hot knife through butter.

Three figures in black coats glided towards them and landed on the thick tree branch ahead of them.

Their faces were covered by porcelain masks, yet one of them was familiar to Sakura.

“Cat-san?”

Kakashi looked at her in surprise.

The Anbu with the Cat mask lowered her head in greeting. “Genin.”

Naruto pocked Sakura’s arm. “Ne, Sakura-chan. Do you know these people?”

“Err, not really. I just met the one with the cat mask a while ago.”

Apparently satisfied, their Sensei addressed the Anbu team. “We’ve witnessed an explosion from your direction.”

“We’ve apprehended the foreign Kunoichi. There’s no need for your service, Hatake-san.”

“I see.” He said. “And her motive was?”

The female Anbu tossed to him a scroll. “We found this in her possession. Jiraiya-sama should take better care of his belongings.”

“Yes, I’ll be sure to tell him.” Kakashi replied as he placed the scroll within his hip pouch.

With that done, the Anbu quickly vanished.

Pakkun growled softly.

Kakashi bent down and rubbed his ears. “Easy, now.”

The pug snorted. “I can’t help it. I don’t trust Anbu types.”

Sakura quietly shared his sentiment. “What happened to the scent?”

“It disappeared with the explosion. Most likely she was killed in combat.”

“I see.” The rosette then faced her Sensei. “Kakashi-sensei, that Anbu knew that the scroll belonged to Jiraiya-sama. Did she look inside of it?”

“Of course, she did,” Kakashi replied. “However, only Jiraiya-sama’s chakra can reveal the contents of the scroll. That’s how the Anbu knew it was his.”

Sakura inwardly hummed in fascination. “Interesting.”

“Isn’t that snooping?” Naruto asked.

Kakashi gave him a wry look. “It’s Anbu’s job to poke their nose into everyone’s business.”

Pakkun snorted.

Sakura glanced at her companions. “We better get back. Jiraiya-sama will be relieved in getting his scroll back.

“Agreed.”

Naruto crossed his arms and muttered to himself. “He better not have puked over my furniture.”

* * *

“Are you going to eat that?”

The rosette glanced at her right and smiled fondly at her sheepish teammate. “No. You can have it.” She passed him her cooked fish.

The boy grinned, and happily munched on his latest snack.

After they returned to Naruto’s apartment, the Toad Sannin was relieved at having his scroll returned and vocally promised to never allow himself to be taken advantage of by a woman again.

Naruto laughed obnoxiously in his face, which prompted his mentor to literally chase him out of the apartment.

Kiyoshi stared after them in shock. His uncle shook his head and seemed to be stifling a chuckle.

The four of them decided to leave Naruto’s apartment in search of the chaotic duo.

Pakkun led them to the stream where Sakura had stood at nearly nine months ago and made her pledge to get stronger.

There, they found the pair completely soaked, yet seemingly satisfied as they’ve held up several fish.

And that was how Sakura found herself surrounded by her companions around a fire, cooking the early-caught fish.

They found a secluded space hidden by bushes underneath the wooden bridge.

Naruto and Kiyoshi excitedly chattered among themselves, though their loud voices more than made up for the silence the others offered.

Kakashi leaned back and had his nose buried in his ever-present book.

The rosette was slightly appalled that he was a fan of Jiraiya’s questionable work.

Said person decided to take a nap, clearly flushing out the remainder of the drug.

With her belly full and surrounded by good company, Sakura felt content. She had missed this type of social interaction, and she was enjoying it to the fullest.

After some time, with the sun quickly approaching the horizon, Naruto and Kiyoshi decided to head back to the stream to catch more fish.

The rosette shook her head fondly at their limitless appetite.

Soon after, Kakashi excused himself and wished Sakura a good evening.

It was just her and Kosuke, who had remained quiet the entire time.

Curiosity taking hold, the rosette spoke. “Were you able to sort your business with Jiraiya-sama?”

The brunet gave her a dry look. “I did mention that it was private.”

“I’m not asking what it was, only whether or not you were able to complete it.”

Kosuke didn’t reply.

Sakura flushed. “I-I-I’m sorry! I’ve been told several times that I can be quite annoying, especially by my other teammate.” The rosette hung her head, and her hair covered her face.

A moment of silence went by, with only the crackling of the fire to add noise.

“Your teammate is stupid.”

The rosette looked up in surprise.

Kosuke was staring into the fire. “Boys tend to be immature and not realize the worth of the people around them. They only realize it once they’re older, and often times it can be too late.”

Sakura cocked her head in curiosity. “Are you speaking from personal experience, Kosuke-san?”

The man half-smiled.

Another moment of silence went by.

“I’m sorry about your loss.” Sakura finally spoke.

Kosuke glanced at her in confusion, until understanding filled his eyes and they hardened.

The rosette held his gaze. “Would you mind telling me about her?”

The man released a quiet breath and gazed into the fire. “She was a strong and passionate woman who faced her challenges head-on instead of cowering away. It took me a long time to realize it, but she taught me that love has the power to overcome hate. She… was a better person than me.”

A small smile formed on Sakura’s face.

“It was never easy for me to express myself, not even with my own daughter. I think she hates me for it.”

Sakura’s expression softened. “I don’t think so. I can’t even imagine the pain the both of you are going through, but she must be devastated. Anger is her way of dealing with this loss, just as closing off is your way. The important thing is for you two to have good communication and reassure the other of your love. She’s properly insecure of where she stands with you.”

Kosuke stared at her silently. A small smile lifted the corners of his lips. “You’re a bright girl. You’ll go far.”

The rosette grinned at him toothily. “You got that right! I’m going to surpass Tsunade-sama one day.”

The man’s smile slipped away.

The rosette stood up and brushed off the dust from her dress. “Despite the strange circumstances, it was nice meeting you, Kosuke-san.”

The man nodded. “Likewise.”

Sakura glanced at the stream. “Would you mind telling your nephew my farewell?”

The man nodded again.

Sakura waved at him. “Goodnight, Kosuke-san. Good luck with your business.”

Kosuke shook his head in humor. “Goodnight, Sakura.”

Something about the way he said her name sent shivers down the girl’s back, yet she attributed it to the chilly breeze.

The rosette left the area and walked back to her home. By then, the sun had completely disappeared over the horizon and the sky was quickly darkening.

Sakura exchanged a few words with her parents before she made her way into her room.

The Genin stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of magenta-colored flowers innocently resting upon her closed window frame.

She approached them cautiously. _What in the world?_

_I don’t sense any harmful chakra, but it wouldn’t hurt to check for poisons._ Sakura’s Inner voice suggested.

Sakura channeled chakra to her right hand, and carefully scanned the flowers. Once she was satisfied there was no danger, she humored herself and took a sniff of the sweet aroma.

She leaned back and gently traced the petals with her slender fingers. _I wonder who sent them to me?_

_I’d like to know that as well. Do you realize the meaning of these flowers?_

_From the little I remember of what Ino taught me: Carnations signify love._

_Not just any kind of love: love between you and your significant other._

A cute blush graced the girl’s face. _Oh…_

_Whoever sent these definitely has more than a crush._

_Do you think they’re from Lee?_

_That could be a possibility, but I doubt that. Lee has certainly mellowed out since he first tried to “woo” us over. He’d gather courage to say it to you directly._

Sakura inwardly hummed. _Whomever sent them to me, it was a sweet gesture._

_Nor cheap. Carnations don’t normally blood in winter. _

A small smile curved Sakura’s lip. Even if I never find out the identity of the sender, it’s nice to receive thought-felt gifts.

_You’re a beautiful person, Sakura. Both inside and out. There’s someone out there who can rightfully see your beauty._

A rare memory of Sasuke smiling appeared in the rosette’s mind. Instead of sadness, hope warmed her soul as she continued to touch the flowers.

_You’ll save him, Sakura. One day._

_One day,_ the girl repeated with conviction.


	12. Part 1- Death Chapter 11: Understanding

"Where in the world is that smell coming from?!"

An aggravated Kiba paced around the clearing desperately trying to plug his nose. His poor puppy attempted to dig a hole and stick his head in, yet his claws weren't sharp enough.

His teammates stood off to the side and looked at them strangely.

"What are you talking about?" Shino asked monotonously. "I don't smell anything."

Kiba glared at him. "Of course, **you** don't. I'm the one with the great sense of smell!"

Hinata looked at him sympathetically. "Um K-Kiba, what d-do y-y-you smell?"

The boy's eyes widened comically. "It's the worst smell that I've ever experience. This stench is worse than the local dump!"

Sweat drops dripped down his teammates faces.

Akamaru gave up on digging the hole, and instead placed his front paws on his nose and whined.

Behind the bushes, Sakura bit her lip to hold in her laughter. She felt somewhat bad for putting the Inuzukas through this torture, but she reminded herself that this was Kurenai's idea.

The woman openly smirked, and Sakura wondered whether Senseis found a sick pleasure of tormenting their students.

"AAAHHHHHH! I can't take this anymore!"

The rosette shared a look with Team 8's sensei, before she brought her right hand up and cancelled the Genjutsu.

The change was immediately noticeable, and the Inuzuka let out a sigh of relief.

Sakura and Kurenai stepped out of the bushes to meet the other Genin.

Kiba rushed over to his Sensei. "Kurenai-Sensei! You'll never guess what torture me and Akamaru were put through. There was this disgusting smell that made even Naruto's farts smell like flowers."

The rosette bit her lip again to stifle her laughter.

Kurenai maintained her poker face, aside from a cocked eyebrow. "I didn't know that. It's not like I didn't hear your screams." She replied sarcastically.

Kiba struggled not to pout. "It's not funny."

Akamaru whined at his feet.

Hinata attempted not to let a smile appear on her face, whereas Shino appeared aloof as always.

_I do wish we knew how to act as cool as Shino_, Sakura's Inner voice commented.

_Maybe it's his sunglasses and high collar. They do an excellent job at hiding his facial expressions._

Kurenai continued. "I take it that you weren't able to complete your katas due to this smell?"

The Inuzuka crossed his arms and grumbled. "How were we supposed to focus with that smell?"

"Hinata and I finished, Kurenai-Sensei."

The woman nodded. "Good. You two may leave. Get to work, Kiba."

The boy mumbled some more but picked up his puppy and moved further away from the group.

The Genjutsu Mistress patted Sakura on the shoulders. "Well done, Sakura. See you next week." With that, the woman headed towards her volatile student.

Shino nodded at the girls, and quietly left the training grounds.

Sakura approached Hinata. "Hey Hinata, do you mind if we train together?"

The girl blinked at her in surprise, before nodding. "Sure, Sa-Sakura-san. Wh-what di-did you have in mind?"

"I'm not arrogant to believe that I can fight on par with your Taijutsu, but if you don't mind, I'd like for you to scan me with your Byakugan to see how my chakra flow is while I train."

"Why d-do you ne-need me to do t-that?"

"I can't get into the specifics, and I'd appreciate it if you'd keep what you'll see to yourself. This is part of my training with Tsunade-sama."

"I s-see. I'll respect your pr-privacy, Sa-Sakura-san."

The rosette smiled at her. "Thank you."

She walked over to one of the several trees in the training ground. "Compared to Tsunade-sama, I'm still quite the amateur. However, I've gotten better at accessing her strength."

Hinata's dojutsu was already activated. "Ready when yo-you are."

Sakura closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She drew her dominant fist back and focused the necessary chakra to it.

She quickly slammed it against the tree and created an impressive hole that nearly went through the entire thickness of the bark.

Satisfaction filled her at the sight, and even more when she felt that her chakra levels hadn't fallen much.

_You've gotten better at maximizing your chakra usage without sacrificing too much of it,_ Sakura's Inner voice remarked.

The rosette glanced back at her timid companion. "What did you see?"

The Hyuga frowned. "Your ch-chakra pathway has been sp-split into two. I can s-see you're accumulating chakra in a si-single point."

Sakura nodded, impressed. "That's the direct implication of Tsunade-sama's training."

"I see, but your re-reserves are lo-lower than usual be-because of that."

Sakura switched her gaze to the barely standing tree. "It's a risk, but I can manage to balance out the two. Just a month ago, I'd almost faint just by calling on my chakra."

"Iruka-Sensei always pr-praised your ch-chakra control."

The rosette grinned at the compliment.

"Sakura-chan!"

Both girls turned towards the newcomer.

Upon recognizing the owner of the voice, Sakura raised her arms and waved. "Naruto!"

The rosette lowered her arms and heard Hinata make a strangulated noise just as the hyperactive blond reached them.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto glanced at a furiously blushing Hinata. "Hey Hinata. What were you two up to?"

Realizing that Hinata was too flustered to speak to her crush, Sakura answered. "We've been training together. What about you, Naruto? Has Jiraiya-sama ditched you again?"

The boy shook his head. "Ever since his last encounter, Ero-Sennin's been avoiding the Hot Springs and bars, and he's actually been training me more often!"

"That's great news, Naruto. Let's head back to town and you can tell Hinata and I all about your latest session."

The boy happily babbled away as the trio made their way south back towards the village.

"Ero-Sennin had me try to combine Water nature with the Rasengan, but it's not easy. I'm not a Water type."

Sakura hummed in thought. "Perhaps in our next session with Kakashi-Sensei, we should work on that together. I've finally managed to perform the Saikan Chūshutsu no Jutsu; the medicinal fluid used is just like water."

Naruto eagerly nodded. "Good idea, Sakura-chan!"

Suddenly, Hinata stopped walking. Her Byakugan was activated as she scanned the area ahead of them.

The Genin of Team 7 also halted in their steps and looked at her questioningly.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"We're ap-approaching the Uchiha district. There are Anbu gu-guards stationed th-there."

Sakura felt her heart give a pang. Beside her, Naruto's grin fell off his face.

The two of them shared a look for a moment, before they nodded in unison.

Sakura glanced back at the Hyuga. "We can't force you to come with us, but Naruto and I would like to go there."

The dark-haired girl deactivated her dojutsu and stared at the two Genin. "If there are Anbu guards there, then it mu-must be off li-limits."

"It's off limits to the civilians. We're Shinobi; most importantly, two of us are the teammates of the surviving Uchiha clan member."

A moment passed before Hinata slowly nodded her head. "I'll come with you."

Naruto gave her a thumbs up. "Alright. Let's get going!"

The Hyuga girl blushed but managed to not trip as they continued along their path.

Soon afterwards, they've arrived at the entrance to the former Uchiha clan complex.

Immediately, they were intercepted by a trio of Anbu.

The one in the middle with a Bear mask spoke. "This area is off limits to the public. State your business, Haruno-san."

Sakura took a step forward. "Bear-san, Naruto and I were teammates of Uchiha Sasuke. Besides, according to Sandaime-sama's orders, only civilians are prohibited from entering the Uchiha clan complex. We won't stay long. We just wanted to see what was once our teammate's home."

A short moment went by in silence, yet Sakura stood her ground.

The Bear Anbu murmured to himself. He stepped aside. "You and your companions may pass, but don't enter the main house nor the shrine."

"Understood. Thank you, Bear-san."

The three Genin passed through the main gates and entered the complex.

Sakura was somewhat surprised to find the street and buildings fully repaired. She supposed that a part of her half expected to see broken windows and old blood stains.

The rosette almost felt as if she was walking through Konoha's market district, yet the eerie silence and lack of any form of life made a glaring difference.

Naruto was the first to break the silence. "This is… really creepy. To think that an entire clan used to live here."

Sakura nodded in agreement. She wondered if the emptiness of the complex symbolically represented what Sasuke felt in his heart.

Every building had the Uchiha clan mark proudly displayed in them. Sakura had a feeling that pride wasn't what Sasuke felt every time he'd see it.

"Every Shinobi household has free cha-chakra in the atmosphere. This pl-place doesn't have it."

"There hasn't been a living soul here in nearly six years. The complex can be cleaned up and renovated, but that doesn't change the fact that this place is a ghost town." Sakura commented, with dread in her stomach.

_Did Sasuke-kun still live here even after the Uchiha clan massacre?_

_I don't know how he could of if that's the case,_ Sakura's Inner voice replied.

_Back in the Academy and during our early days in Team 7, all I cared about was trying to woo Sasuke-kun to love me. Not once did I bother to think about how he was suffering. No wonder he called me annoying that first time._

Shame filled the rosette.

_Later on, though, you became emotionally sensitive towards Sasuke. The Chunin exams changed you in more than just looks, just like Naruto said._

* * *

_"And people call me oblivious. I'm not going to exaggerate by saying that he couldn't take his eyes off you, but after the Chunin exams, he started looking at you more. You've changed a lot after the exams, and not just in hair style."_

* * *

The rosette inwardly sighed_. It still wasn't enough._ _I couldn't save Sasuke-kun from his own hatred._

_Neither could Naruto nor Kakashi-Sensei. That's why you've decided to train under Tsunade-sama so that you could become stronger in the hopes of one day bringing Sasuke-kun home. Don't lose hope._

Warmth spread through her body at the words.

They soon came across a closed-off space that stretched far on both sides.

The trio stopped in front of it.

"This must be either the main house or the Shrine." Sakura said.

Naruto scratched his head. "I don't get why we can't go see either of them. Say, Hinata. Could you check it out with your Byakugan?"

The dark-haired girl blushed at being asked a direct question from her crush.

"That's not a good idea, Naruto." Sakura added. "Hinata saw Anbu guards stationed all over the complex. I bet they're watching us even now, so it wouldn't be a good idea for Hinata to activate her dojutsu."

Naruto's posture deflated. "That sucks."

Sakura began to walk around the wall. "Let's keep moving."

Naruto and Hinata followed her as they eventually made their way to a large lake

The trio stopped at the dock, and a gentle breeze caressed their faces.

The early evening sun casted orange and red reflections across the water's surface.

A heaviness settled in Sakura's heart. _Sasuke-kun… you feel the need to avenge your family for their untimely demise, even if the outcome leads to your own._

Naruto placed an arm around her shoulders, and the girl snuggled against him.

"We'll bring him back, Sakura-chan." He said quietly. "Coming here and seeing Sasuke's home with my own eyes… I think I understand him better now."

"Sasuke-san is luc-lucky to have you tw-two as his teammates."

To her credit, Hinata managed to not stutter even with Naruto's eyes on her. "Your dedication and love for Sasuke-san will ensure your success in bringing him home."

Sakura gave her a small smile, whereas Naruto smiled toothily at her.

"You've got that right! You're such a wise person, Hinata. And sweet."

The Hyuga girl's face turned tomato red, and she looked away and squeaked out her thanks.

Sakura patted Naruto's arm around her. "Let's get going. We've spent enough time here."

The trio walked away from the dock and proceeded to head back towards the village.

They walked down the dirt path that brought them around the Nara clan complex where they intercepted a main road and headed towards the inner neighborhoods of the village.

They stopped just shy of the Yamanaka clan complex, and Sakura turned to face her companions.

"Dinner's probably ready by now." She pointedly looked at Hinata. "You're welcome to join us if you'd like."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "You should totally join us, Hinata! Sakura-chan's mom's cooking is the best, dattebayo!"

Hinata's face reddened once again, yet a genuine smile graced her face. "If you in-insist."

Both Genin from Team 7 smiled and led the Hyuga towards Sakura's home.

"Tadaima." Sakura called out once they've entered the front door and took off their sandals.

"Okaeri," her mother replied.

"Oi, Naruto-chan! How excited are you to try some homemade ramen?" Sakura's father asked.

The boy's eyes seemingly bulged out of their sockets. "Homemade ramen?! Now we're talking!" He rushed towards the kitchen.

Mebuki appeared in the hallway and chuckled at the boy's antics.

Noticing Hinata, the blonde woman made her way to the entrance. "Is this another friend of yours, Sakura-chan?"

The rosette nodded and introduced the two of them.

Her mother smiled warmly at the dark-haired girl. "Welcome to our home, Hinata-san. I don't know what you like, but I do hope you enjoy our supper."

Hinata bowed formally. "Th-thank you f-for having me."

Mebuki led the two girls towards the dining room, and Naruto brought out an extra bowl and set of chopsticks.

During the meal, Kizashi and Naruto led the conversations, as usual. The boy enjoyed his ramen, and eagerly accepted the second and third bowls offered to him.

Hinata also ate with gusto, and even finished a second bowl.

Sakura wasn't a big fan of ramen, but her mother's cooking always satisfied her pickiness.

Dinner had become a special occurrence for the Haruno family, and with Naruto dining with them every evening, Sakura cherished it even more.

"Training with the legendary Toad Sannin must be quite an honor." Kizashi commented.

Naruto scoffed. "It's not as exciting as you'd think, Kizashi-san. Ero-Sennin used to spend most of his time in the village doing his 'research' for his book series and constantly getting in trouble whenever he got caught."

Mebuki's nose twitched. "Ah, yes. Jiraiya-sama is the author of the Icha Icha Paradise series, right?"

"That's right. They're total garbage, though. I wouldn't bother reading them, although Kakashi-Sensei is a big fan for some reason."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow at her mother. "And how do you know about the series, Kaa-san?"

The woman adopted a poker face as she entered a staring contest with her daughter. "Every adult knows about the series."

Suddenly, a pecking noise came from the dining room window. A messenger hawk was waiting impatiently.

Sakura got up and opened the window where the messenger hawk held out its left leg. Sakura removed the small scroll attached to it, and the hawk flew off.

The rosette opened the scroll, and loudly read the message. "Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto: report to the Hokage Tower immediately."

The boy looked at the scroll in curiosity. "How come Baa-chan's summoning us?"

The rosette shrugged. "Who knows. Only one way to find out."

"You should get going, honey. You don't want to keep Tsunade-sama waiting." Mebuki said.

_No, we don't._ Sakura's Inner voice agreed.

Hinata stood up. "Thank you fo-for the me-meal. It was delicious."

"It was our pleasure to have you over, Hinata-san."

"Feel free to come on over another time. The more people the better!" Kizashi added.

Hinata smiled timidly, and the three Genin made their way to the front door.

Once on the street, they exchanged goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Sakura and Naruto took to the rooftops to arrive faster.

In less than five minutes, they were at their destination and were led into Tsunade's office by her secretary.

To their surprise, Rock Lee was there as well.

"Busy brows? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

The older boy waved at them in greeting. "Naruto-san. Sakura-san. I've also been summoned by Tsunade-sama."

"Rock Lee will be joining you on this important mission I'm assigning you. I'm just waiting for Hatake to arrive before I begin the briefing."

As if on cue, said person arrived and stood beside his students. "I apologize for my tardiness, Hokage-sama. There was…"

Tsunade waved off his excuse. "Save it for someone who'll actually believe you, Hatake. At least you didn't keep us waiting for long."

The man laughed nervously and rubbed his head.

"Now that you're all here, we can begin. I'm assigning Team Kakashi an A-ranked mission to escort Prince Michiru and his son, Prince Hikaru, back to the Crescent Moon Kingdom in the Land of the Moon. Your first part of the journey will be a seven-day trip to the Degarashi Port in the Land of Tea. From there, you'll spend five days crossing the Southern Seas to reach the Land of the Moon. Your reward will be 1,000,000 dollars each, as well as an extra 500,000 dollars for the village."

Kakashi blinked. "Dollars?"

Tsunade smirked. "The Land of the Moon doesn't use the ryō as their currency. The equivalent would be around 107,089,500 ryō."

Kakashi, Sakura and Lee stared at her with comically wide eyes. Sakura was sure that her jaw dropped at the staggering amount of money.

_Holy shit,_ Her Inner voice stated. _How are we even supposed to spend that money?_

"An A-ranked mission?!" Hearts replaced Naruto's eyes. "This is awesome! We get to guard Princes and kick some butt!"

"You're dealing with royalty, Naruto. Your job is to take them home **safely**. You're not to engage with other parties unless they aggress you first."

"Understood, Hokage-sama." Kakashi answered.

Lee held up his left first. "We shall complete this mission successfully, Tsunade-sama."

Sakura bowed. "We won't fail you, Shishou."

Naruto gave her a thumbs up. "Yeah. We've got this, dattebayo!"

The Slug Sannin nodded. "Good. Report here tomorrow at 06:00 hours. You'll be introduced to your clients then. Dismissed. Sakura, I have something for you."

The males left the Hokage's office, and Tsunade motioned for Shizune to step forward with a parcel.

The dark-haired woman offered it to a curious Sakura, who looked at her mentor for answers.

The woman smiled. "I'd say it's about time you've had a chance of outfit, wouldn't you say?"

Sakura's eyes widened, and she thanked the woman.

"Wear it with pride, Sakura. This'll be your first mission since I've taken you under my wing. Needless to say, your actions will also be representing my reputation."

The rosette nodded. "I understand, Tsunade-sama. I won't disappoint you."

"I know you won't. Get some rest. You have a long mission ahead of you."

With that, the rosette left the Hokage Tower and returned to her home.

Once in the privacy of her room, she opened the box and marveled at the clothing.

_This is such a nice gift from Tsunade-sama,_ her Inner voice commented. _We're going to kick ass and look spectacular!_

The rosette mutely nodded as she caressed the material. She closed the box. _Tomorrow and the next couple of weeks will be rough. This'll be the last time I'll get a good night's sleep for a while._

With that, Sakura placed the box on her desk. She took a quick shower, before she made herself comfortable in her bed.

Surprisingly, the big sum of reward money was far from her mind as she thought of the difficulties of the mission they would face.

_Sasuke-kun, wherever you are, I hope you can find some peace in the hard path you've embraced willingly._

A gentle breeze drifted into the room, and eased Sakura's mind to settle down enough for her to fall asleep.


	13. Part 1- Death Chapter 12: Guardians of the Moon Part 1

Team Kakashi stood before the Godaime Hokage as they were formally introduced to their new clients.

Michiru-Ōji was a large overweight man as tall as Kakashi. His dark, jaw-length hair was kept back by a red hat. His eyes were a dull brown shade, yet his jewelry made up for it by sparkling rather obnoxiously. His "royal" attire consisted of a blue sleeveless robe and white pants, complimented by a scarf with a white, yellow and blue triangular pattern.

He had a smile on his face as Tsunade presented him to the team captain.

His young son, Hikaru, was a miniature, slim version of the Prince. His round glasses seemed to compete with his father's jewelry in what caught the light better. His outfit was white with blue, triangular trimmings held closed by a simple sash, white pats and a pair of brown boots.

He acted as if no one else existed, and had his face glued to his video game.

Michiru-Ōji shook hands with Kakashi and eyed the young Genin curiously.

"Michiru-Ōji, may I present to you the members of Team Kakashi. Rock Lee: a Genin specializing in Taijustu under the tutelage of Might Guy. Uzumaki Naruto: a Genin with a reputation of being the most unpredictable ninja, and the disciple of Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin. And Haruno Sakura: a Genin specializing in Medical Ninjutsu, and my disciple."

The Prince eyed Sakura in interest, and he stepped towards her and leant down to her level. "You're a very beautiful girl. Seems like you're a real ninja, despite your cute looks. It's a pleasure to know you, little lady." He held a large hand out.

Not wanting to be rude, Sakura gripped his hand with her own smaller, delicate one. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Michiru-Ōji."

Immediately, the Prince placed his other hand on top of his and began caressing it as he looked at her with a reddened face.

On either side of her, Naruto and Lee stared at the scene with scandalous looks.

Naruto appeared to want to say something, but Kakashi pinched his shoulder.

Both boys settled with glaring at the large man.

Sakura, meanwhile, regarded their overprotectiveness in amusement. She closed her eyes and offered a calm smile.

Immediately, she channeled a fraction of her strength into the handshake, and the Prince felt the difference.

His face turned blue and his eyes widened comically as he tried to free his hand from her unforgiving grip.

Satisfied that she made her point, Sakura released the man's hand to his relief as he held it against his chest protectively.

The Genin boys smirked at him in glee. Kakashi's lone visible eye crinkled in amusement.

Tsunade was smirking in pride. "As you can see, Michiru-Ōji, Sakura is strong for her age. She's even stronger than most adults."

The Prince glanced at the Hokage in disbelief before he looked back at the still smiling rosette.

He placed his slightly bruised hand down. "I can see that."

His son glanced up from his video game at sneered at the rosette. "There's no way this girl is strong. This isn't a profession for women."

Sakura tried to keep the glare off her face, whereas Tsunade stared at the boy with a cocked eyebrow.

Naruto couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer. "Hey, you little punk! You better treat Sakura-chan with respect! Tsunade-baa-chan trained her, and even Ero-Sennin is scared of her!"

Sakura smiled gratefully at the blond, and Tsunade nodded at him in approval.

The Prince's son looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about? I don't even know those people."

His father slapped him on the back of his head. "Watch your manners, boy! We're in the presence of Tsunade-Hime, the **Hokage**. These people are going to protect us during our travel. Your behavior reflects on my ability to raise you."

The boy scoffed and aimed a toy arrow at Naruto's forehead.

"What the… what was that for, you punk?!"

Sakura and Lee had to physically restrain him from strangling the arrogant Prince. His father snapped his video game out of his grasp and placed it within his breast pocket.

"Father! Why'd you do that?"

The Prince's disapproval was obvious as he silently willed his son into submission.

The boy glanced down and crossed his arms angrily.

Tsunade spoke. "You and your son are in excellent hands. You'll return home safely."

The Prince addressed the woman. "We thank you, Hokage-sama. As promised, I have the fee for the village." He took out a cheque from his breast pocket and presented it to the Slug Sannin, who accepted it gracefully.

"Konoha thanks you for trusting us with our services."

Shivers went down Sakura's back as she saw the sum. _That's the 500,000 dollars that Tsunade-sama mentioned._

_That's the equivalent of 53,876,750 __ryō._ Her Inner voice replied.

_I still have no idea how I'm going to spend our earnings. I've never seen such a large amount in my life!_

_Ehehe… I'm sure we'll think of something._

"You have your orders, Team Kakashi. Dismissed."

"Hai!" The Shinobi confirmed.

With that, Team Kakashi escorted the two Princes out of the Hokage Tower and made their way to the village entrance.

Several horse-driven carts that were too numerous to count awaited them outside of the village gates.

A middle-aged man in beige colored robes bowed as the group arrived. "Michiru-Ōji."

The Prince patted the closest cart. "Is this everything."

"Yes, Michiru-Ōji. All of your purchases and belongings have been carefully packed."

"Excellent. I was pleasantly surprised by the variety of Fire Country's market. Let's get going."

Kakashi addressed the Genin. "While we're on the road, we'll be adapting the Diamond Formation. I'll stay at the rear to defend from ambushes. Sakura, you'll take the right side. Naruto, the left. Lee, you'll lead the way." He gave Naruto a pointed look. "Try not to get into fights."

The Genin voiced their understanding, though Naruto grumbled "why does everyone always blame me?" and assumed their positions.

The village gates soon disappeared from their sight as the large group made their way to the southern border of Fire Country.

By the time the sun had reached its full peak, the musty scent of sweat permeated the air.

Sakura was grateful for her current attire.

She deemed it as the "summer" version of her usual dress, with the top half proudly bearing her family symbol on both sides. It ended in a midriff cut and gave way to a double-slit skirt that thankfully didn't impair her maneuverability. She worn mid-thigh latex shorts underneath. She traded her usual ninja sandals for a darker version that was slightly heeled and allowed her to hide senbon in it.

Naruto and Lee also wear summer-like attire in the form of t-shirts and shorts in their signature colors, and thinner sandals. Even Kakashi wore a light blue t-shirt underneath his Jonin vest, though he opted to wear mid-leg capris.

The walk was long and excessively slow, yet Sakura took advantage of it to focus on summoning water out of the air. Within the first three hours, she had successfully managed to form a palm-sized body of water.

_If we can master summoning water from the environment, we'd certainly save up chakra when performing Water-style Ninjutsu._

_You're familiar with the technique in manipulating chakra already inside of water. It's just a matter of getting used to the volume of water you're manipulating._ Sakura's Inner voice replied.

After the brief lunch break, the group set off again. This time, Sakura conversed with Hikaru's Governess, Akiara.

She was a pleasant woman to be around, and she patiently answered the Genin's questions about the Land of the Moon.

"If you don't mind me asking, Akiara-san. How does your country achieve such wealth?"

The middle-aged woman smiled. "The Land of the Moon is blessed to be located in the Southern Seas, exactly on top of an ancient volcanic bed. As such, our ocean floor is full of several hydrothermal vents, where hundreds of species of marine life lay their eggs. The fishing industry is one of our greatest contributions to our economy. Our main factor, however, is our vast supply of ore. From iron, to gold, even the special metal made to create your chakra blades. We're the only suppliers in the world. The Shinobi Nations pay a handsome price for it."

Sakura was impressed. "That's amazing. I was shocked when I found out how much we'd receive as commission."

Amusement shined in Akiara's brown eyes. "Stay tuned. If Michiru-Ōji finds something that he wants, he'll buy it."

The rosette shook her head. "I don't even know how to spend the money I'll be receiving."

The Governess hummed in thought. "Forgive my straightforwardness, but there are several manners in investing your money. The immediate thing to do would be to pay off any debt that you have. Next, buying valuable properties such as fertile lands would also be of benefit to you. By leasing out the land to a farmer, you'd be guaranteed in always having a source of income. Buying antique furniture and art, jewelry and gold is also wise. As my father used to say: 'Gold is the currency of the Gods.'" The woman stared at Sakura's weapon pouch. "This may sound bold of me, but as a Kunoichi, I'm certain you'd want a safe house to stock up on supplies in case another war breaks out."

The rosette was left staring at her in stunned silence. "…That's a lot to take in."

The middle-aged woman chuckled. "I felt the same way when my father first introduced me to finances and economics when I was a child."

Sakura hummed thoughtfully as her respect for the woman grew. "What's your country like?"

"It's an island nation in the shape of a crescent moon, hence the namesake of our country and kingdom. The Crescent Moon Kingdom, ruled by Kakeru-Ōsama, is the only developed city located on the south-eastern part of the island. The rest is rural area and vast jungles."

"Oh, you don't have a Daimyo? What's having a King like?"

"Hmm, from what I understand, a King is just like a Daimyo, except without a Hidden Village in their country. Don't quote me on that. As for what Kakeru-Ōsama is like, he's a benevolent man whose selflessness and generosity among his people, even the poor, has earned him our love and a special place in our hearts. Just before we left, he was planning on redirecting our country's funds and reducing taxes to help the less fortunate."

Sakura smiled. "He sounds like a wonderful leader."

Akiara shared her smile. "He certainly is. Not at all like the Daimyo I've heard about."

Sakura felt uncomfortable. "I honestly can't give my opinion on that."

The older woman laughed. "No worries, Kunoichi-san. I understand that you're bound by duty to think well of your Daimyo, even give your life for him if need be."

_Gee, lucky us_, Sakura's Inner voice thought sarcastically.

The rosette decided to change the topic. "Have you ever been to Degarashi Port? I've never travelled that far south."

"This is actually the first time I've ever left the Land of the Moon. I kept on pestering my husband to speak with Michiru-Ōji to allow me to travel with them and continue educating his son. Michiru-Ōji was pleased. His son, not so much."

Sakura smiled in amusement. "I can imagine."

"To answer your question, Kunoichi-san, I have no idea what Degarashi Port is like. When we've travelled to the main continent, we went through Water Country."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm surprised your group chose that route. Up until a few years ago, Water Country was dangerous. We've even had a ban on entering the country due to the risk of execution by Mist Shinobi."

"That's correct, Kunoichi-san. However, we've received a warm welcome by both their Daimyo and the Mizukage. The Daimyo was more than happy to receive our entourage and trade with Michiru-Ōji. The Mizukage is a remarkable woman, and from what I can tell, the politics of her village has changed dramatically since she came into power."

"I've heard about Terumi-sama, although, we don't have much information about her."

"She has a lot to clean up due to her predecessor's choices. She aims for peace, although from what village gossip leads one to believe, she has many enemies within her own council who deem to bring back the violence. Terumi-san has her work cut out for her. She's not ready to address international relations just yet."

"I now understand why Mist Shinobi didn't participate in the last Chunin exams." Sakura replied.

Akiara glanced at her. "You're the Hokage's apprentice. You're a bright girl, but you still have much to learn. If you can, go out and explore the world, not as a Kunoichi, but as a traveler to see things through a new perspective. I've spent my entire life in Moon Country. I've felt like I've learned so much more during these past three months of travel than in all my fifty-three years alive in this world."

"And what have you learned, Akiara-san?"

"That human beings are all the same anywhere, even Shinobi. We all have hopes and dreams for the future, and only want the best for ourselves and our loved ones. If we'd only let down our shields and have a heart-to-heart with each other, then we'd truly understand one another."

Sakura looked down. "I wish I could believe in your philosophy, but I can't."

"Of course, you can't. You're a Kunoichi. If you think like me in the current ways of the world, you'd be dead."

The rosette shot her a wry look. "That won't be happening any time soon."

The woman laughed heartedly. "I dare say it won't, Kunoichi-san."

By the time the sun had reached the horizon, the large group had finally arrived at Fire Country's capital city, Keishi.

Even from the distance, the brilliant roofing of the buildings sparkled proudly under the setting sun.

It took them all day to reach just this far when Shinobi could have made the trip in under four hours.

As the rosette looked around and saw the relieved expressions on the civilians' faces, she had to fight the urge to pinch her nose. _This is going to be a **long** trip, indeed._

The long caravan steadily made their way down the hill towards the vast plain where the city rested. In the middle, a long river flowed within the city and continued out of the way as it'd eventually reached the Hanguri Gulf to the south.

To Sakura's surprise, Michiru-Ōji ordered the caravan to set up camp in view of the city gates, yet still under the protection of the forest.

To her further shock, the Prince expressed his desire to dine with the Fire Daimyo and to spend the night in one of the Capital's luxurious hotels.

_This man is something else,_ Sakura thought.

_He's a Prince. He was raised with the world at his fingertips._ Her Inner voice replied.

To the side, she saw Kakashi address Naruto. "Please be on your best behavior, Naruto. We'll be receiving an audience with the Daimyo, and I don't need to stress the importance of maintaining a professional appearance."

The boy huffed and crossed his arms. "I'm not the one who starts problems. No need to worry about me, Sensei."

With the caravan settling down, Team Kakashi escorted the two Princes towards the Royal Palace.

The livelihood was just like Konoha's, although there were far more variety of merchandise and with a bigger population. The traditional buildings seen from the distance were even more majestic in person. Sakura looked at them in marvel.

The small group passed through the grand marketplace until they entered a more secluded street that eventually led them to the main gates of the Royal Palace.

Royal Guards with long spears addressed them as they've arrived at the main gates.

"I'm Michiru-Ōji from the Crescent Moon Kingdom, and this is my son, Hikaru. We're here to meet with Daimyo-sama."

The Guards nodded and allowed the small group to pass.

Inside was a lovely garden with numerous bushes with blooming narcissus and moutan peony flowers. They added a dash of color to an otherwise green and beige environment.

More guards were posted in various positions within the gardens, and Sakura could see some of them patrolling up on the balconies.

The small group finally entered the palace itself, and Sakura was taken aback by the sheer elegance. She suddenly felt out of place with her current attire.

She glanced at her teammates and found equally amazed looks on the boys. Kakashi, as always, was aloof.

Almost immediately, a middle-aged man wearing a black hakama approached the group. He bowed respectfully. "Welcome to the Capital, Michiru-Ōji. My name is Reiji. I shall escort you to the dining hall."

The Prince nodded. "My Shinobi escort are to remain with me at all times."

The man regarded Team Kakashi silently and nodded. "Very well. Right this way."

He led the small group up the staircase of the main hall. They've continued down the corridor that run through the entire length of the palace until they've arrived at a large pair of golden doors.

Upon their arrival, the Royal Guards stationed there opened the door.

Their guide stepped inside first. "Presenting Michiru-Ōji and his son, Hikaru-Ōji, from the Crescent Moon Kingdom!"

The small group entered the dining room.

It wasn't as big as Sakura expected it to be, with the Chabudai able to host only ten guests. She assumed that this was for private dinners.

To the side, a roaring fire added warmth and a gentle orange glow to the small room. Behind the dining party was a large bamboo screen.

Currently, the Daimyo was dining with his wife.

_Oh Kami-sama_, Sakura's Inner voice started. _It's **her**_.

The Daimyo's wife, Madam Shijimi, was the owner of the bane of Team 7's career: Tora, the cat. She still appeared as entitled as ever as she regarded the new company with a barely disguised sneer.

The Fire Daimyo glanced up from his bowl of rice and rose to greet his honored guests. "Welcome to my Capital, Michiru-Ōji, Hikaru-Ōji." He bowed.

The Prince bowed back. "It's an honor to be here, Daimyo-sama. Thank you for inviting my son and I to dinner."

He pinched his son's shoulder discreetly, forcing the boy to bow low in order to hide his flinch.

The Daimyo glanced at the Shinobi behind the two princes. "Ah, you've acquired the services of our formidable Shinobi. You're in excellent hands, I can guarantee that!"

"Absolutely, especially with the Shinobi you're currently with. They've had the honor of rescuing my poor Tora from attempted kidnappings many times!" Her nose scuffed up as she stared at Lee. "It seems like you've had a change in members."

"Ah ha ha, Lee-san has agreed to accompany my team on this mission since our other member is currently withdrawn from Shinobi services." Kakashi replied diplomatically.

"I see." Madam Shijimi replied. "Do give him my best regards."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it, Madam Shijimi."

"Come! Come join us and tell us all about your ventures in the world. Even you, Shinobi-san. I'm certain you and your team must be famished from the long journey." The Daimyo stated.

Kakashi bowed, and the Genin mimicked him immediately. "We thank you for the honor, Daimyo-sama."

And so, Sakura found herself sitting down and being presented with numerous selections of food, some of which she hasn't ever seen before.

To her left, her fellow Genin also appeared at a loss of what to eat, though apparently Naruto's stomach seemed to have encouraged him, and he settled for a bowl of rice with some meat on it. To his credit, he ate without making a mess.

Lee settled for the same meal. Sakura decided to follow in suit.

Kakashi sat on the right side of Sakura and was actively conversing with the royalty.

_I don't envy him that task_, Sakura thought to herself.

Opposite them sat the two princes and Madam Shijimi.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan. You have built up quite a reputation since the last war. I've heard you even have a 'flee on sight' order in almost every country's Bingo book."

Kakashi appeared sheepish. "Well, most countries' Shinobi seem to make it their mission to complicate my life. I merely retaliated to defend myself."

The Daimyo laughed. "Well said, Kakashi-san. It's exactly the message I deem to convey to the other Elemental Daimyos." His expression darkened. "Wind's Daimyo learned that the hard way after the near destruction of Konohagakure."

"With all due respect, Daimyo-sama, but the Wind Daimyo wasn't responsible for the Konoha Crush."

The Daimyo raised a dismissive hand. "No matter. His popularity among his own people is at an all-time low. I daresay he'll be forced to abdicate if he wants to keep his head on his neck."

An uncomfortable atmosphere settled over the group, and for a time the only sound was the occasional clinking of chopsticks against the rice bowls.

It was Michiru-Ōji who broke the silence. "I must offer you my sincere congratulations to the prosperity and success of your country." He said to the Daimyo.

His comment did the trick to lighten the mood, and the Fire Daimyo smiled at him. "I thank you, Michiru-Ōji. A comment like that from you is quite the honor. I've heard that you've also spent some time in The Land of Water. What's your opinion of it?"

"I understand that the Land of Water had suffered great internal conflict, especially within their Hidden Village. Their infrastructure is nowhere near as modernized as in Fire Country, and foreigners are still treated with suspicion. I suspect that I was merely tolerated because of my title."

Madam Shijimi snorted quietly. "The Land of Water is a country based on barbaric customs and governed by illiterates."

Michiru-Ōji glanced at her. "That may have been so in the past, but the Water Daimyo and the Mizukage seemed eager to bring their country to the future."

It was the Daimyo's turn to snort. "The Water Daimyo is an indecisive man who doesn't even trust his own Shinobi, though for good reason."

"He certainly isn't as confident as you are, Daimyo-sama, though he expressed great interest in organizing trade between his country and mine."

"Well, I wish him the best of luck. He'll need it."

"We, for one, have excellent Shinobi, and we owe it all to Hashirama-sama." Madame Shijimi commented egotistically.

Her husband nodded. "Yes, indeed. His granddaughter, Tsunade-hime, has done a fine job of running the village, especially after its near destruction."

Moon Country's prince switched his gaze to Sakura. "We should be honored to be accompanied by her disciple."

"Tsunade-sama's disciple is here?" The Daimyo asked.

Kakashi glanced at the quiet rosette. "It's my honor to introduce my student and now disciple of the Godaime Hokage, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura had to will herself to not shuffled her clothing when every eye in the room landed on her. She inwardly counted down to calm her breathing as she remembered her mentor's words.

* * *

_"Wear it with pride, Sakura. This'll be your first mission since I've taken you under my wing. Needless to say, your actions will also be representing my reputation."_

* * *

Sakura bowed her head. "It's an honor to be in your presence, Daimyo-sama."

Madam Shijimi scrutinized the girl. "This is Tsunade-hime's student? I had imagined she'd choose a boy."

Hikaru quietly snorted. "So did I."

Lee and Naruto glared at him, and the boy's father gave him another disapproving stare.

Hikaru turned his attention to his meal.

Sakura, for her part, kept her cool. "I'm not Tsunade-sama's only student. Shizune-san was her first student, and also a figure I look up to. I'm dedicating my time to specializing in Medical Ninjutsu in the pursuit to become a more productive member of my team."

"Now now, my dear." The Daimyo addressed his wife. "As a woman, Tsunade-hime is an exceptional Shinobi. I imagine that she'll shape her student towards the same path."

"That's my intention as well, Daimyo-sama." The rosette replied.

The plump woman hummed to herself. "Good luck to you, Sakura-san. Now Fire Country's nobility will also be interested in your progress."

_No pressure_, Sakura's Inner voice replied sarcastically.

Outwardly, Sakura tilted her head towards the woman. "I look forward to bringing honor to our country."

Satisfied, the woman nodded at her, and returned to her meal.

Kakashi discreetly placed his hand over her own and squeezed it encouragingly.

The rosette smiled up at him and continued her meal.

The rest of the dinner went by with small talk between the royal members, and the Shinobi were happy to be excused from having to participate in the conversation.

As Sakura sipped her tea, she locked eyes with Naruto who smiled at her.

She returned the gesture and squeezed his hand under the Chabudai.

"Daimyo-sama, what hotel would you recommend our party to spend the night?" Michiru-Ōji asked.

The older man looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about? You're Fire Country's esteemed guest. You and your Shinobi escorts shall be accommodated at the visitor's quarters of the Royal Palace."

The Prince bowed his head. "We thank you for your hospitality, Daimyo-sama."

The Shinobi bowed their heads as well.

"Reiji-san shall escort you to your quarters. Fire Country thanks you for your visit and interest."

Michiru-Ōji nodded. "On behalf of the Land of the Moon, my son and I thank you for our continued partnership and friendship. Have a pleasant evening, Daimyo-sama. Madame Shijimi."

The royal couple bowed in farewell, and the small group was led out of the dining hall.

They travelled down the exact same path they took to arrive to the dining, and they even went back down the grand staircase.

Their guide steered them to the west hall of the palace, until they've reached a golden door.

Reiji turned to face the group. "This is where their excellencies, Michiru-Ōji and Hikaru- Ōji will be staying."

The Prince addressed Kakashi. "I thank you for your services thus far. We'll continue as planned in the morning."

The Copycat Ninja nodded. "Have a good evening, Michiru-Ōji. We'll leave just after dawn."

With that, the two princes went into their assigned quarters.

Reiji continued to lead the Shinobi further down the hall.

Lee addressed Kakashi. "Kakashi-san, shouldn't at least one of us stay with our clients?"

The grey-haired man shook his head. "No need to, Lee. The Royal Palace is one of the most heavily protected posts in the country. Even an S-class Shinobi would think twice about attacking here."

The boy seemed doubtful but quieted his objections.

The Shinobi soon arrived at their quarters, where Reiji bid them a good night and left.

Kakashi opened the door and ushered his Genin inside.

They entered the genkan shut off from the rest of the quarters by a large bamboo sliding door.

Immediately, the Shinobi removed their sandals and placed them on the getabako, before Kakashi slide open the bamboo door.

Sakura felt her jaw drop at the sight.

They were met with the sight of a large entrance hall with half a dozen couches and chairs for them to pick and choose to relax in. Finely treated tatami mats decorated the floors, and the ceilings and window frames with made with elegant cherry wood.

In the middle of the room hung a tokonoma where a kōro incense burner released the calming scent of lavender.

On the far side of the entrance hall was a door-shaped open space that led into the gardens where the sound of running water came from. Numerous branches from the trees and their flowers served as a decoration to the elegant simplicity of the room.

The sun had already set, yet numerous lamps both inside and within the garden lit up the room.

On the right side was a beige fusuma sliding door that Sakura assumed led to the sleeping room.

"Geesh, I feel like I'd break something just by breathing on it." Naruto commented.

Lee nodded. "I agree with that sentiment. I've never stayed in such an elegant lodging."

Kakashi hummed. "We have our clients to thank for that. For once in Team 7's history, we have clients that spoil us and aren't attracting danger."

Sakura snorted quietly. "We've just started this mission. There's still time for things to go wrong."

"Being pessimistic is my job, Sakura." Kakashi joked.

"Bah, whatever comes our way, we can handle it!" Naruto stated enthusiastically and raised his right arm.

Standing beside him, Sakura could smell the sweat coming off him.

She waved a hand in front of her nose. "Whatever enemy we'll face will turn and flee just from smelling your body odor."

Naruto lowered his arm and stuck his tongue out. "As if you don't stink, Sakura-chan."

"You all stink," Kakashi interjected. "By the sound of running water, I'm assuming the bathing unit is outside. Go clean yourselves up and get some rest. Tomorrow's another long day."

The Genin grumbled but did as they were told.

They exited through the door-sized opening and walked on-top of stone steps that cut a path through the dense vegetation. The sound of running water got louder, until they've arrived at their destination.

Hearts appeared in Sakura's eyes. "It's an onsen!"

Naruto cheered. "Alright. We'll get cleaned up and get to relax in the awesome hot water. Let's get going!"

The boy dragged Lee with him as they entered through the male's entrance.

Sakura shook her head at her brother's enthusiasm and entered the female's entrance.

She stripped and sat down at a bathing station. She patiently scrubbed the grime and sweat off her somewhat tanned skin and decided to wash her hair as well.

Once she rinsed off all traces of soap and shampoo, Sakura grabbed a clean towel and laid it beside the tube. She entered the hot water and groaned in pleasure.

The temperature did wonders at relaxing her tense muscles, and combined the with scent of incense lavender, Sakura felt ready to fall asleep right there.

She was also impressed by the elegance of this private onsen. Perfectly carved stone were used as the "tub", which received water from a mini water fountain-like apparatus that was hidden within the foliage of the trees that offered privacy.

Numerous candle-lit lamps lined along the tub and glowing rocks added light from underneath the water, yet Sakura had her eyes on the stars.

_It's so beautiful here. I wouldn't mind coming back here to visit._

_You never know. Madame Shijimi did say that Fire Country's nobility would be keeping an eye on you._ Sakura's Inner voice replied.

_No need to remind me of that. _Sakura thought in mild annoyance.

_If they'd allow you to stay in this quarters, we'd be able to bear the company of snobby nobles._

Sakura was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of Naruto's loud laughter. Low murmuring, she assumed was Kakashi speaking, followed by Naruto's loud, yet muffled reply.

The rosette shook her head. _Looks like the boys are having fun._

_None of us will be having fun in the coming days. They'd better enjoy this night as much as they can._

Sakura spent another hour in the onsen, before she decided that she had stayed long enough.

She dried herself off with the towel and returned to the changing room.

She found a clean yukata on top of one of the stools and put it on.

She sighed in contentment at soft feeling of the material and made her way back to their shared quarters.

She found Kakashi sitting down on one of the couches, reading his book.

He glanced up upon her arrival. "You should get some rest. Take advantage of the silence while you can; Naruto is a loud snorer."

Sakura giggled. "Good night, Sensei."

The man nodded at her, and the rosette opened the fusama sliding door, and entered the room.

She closed the door behind her and picked the futon furthest from the door.

Sleep, thankfully, welcomed her quickly within its comforting embrace.

* * *

As promised, Team Kakashi was up and about at dawn.

The team leader knocked on the door of the Princes' quarters.

To Sakura's surprise, the royal members were already dressed and appeared ready to leave.

Michiru greeted them, and the group made their way out of the palace onto the quiet streets of the Capitol.

Only a few early-bird vendors were about as they began to organize their stalls. As such, Team Kakashi plus their clients left the perimeters of the city without delay.

They've met up with the Princes' caravan and left the city behind them.

After three days, they've finally crossed the border with Tea Country. Against their odds, Team Kakashi managed to avoid hostile Shinobi encounters.

It took another two days to reach Degarashi Port, and Sakura was glad to finally have a break from sleeping on hard ground.

The port city was slightly smaller than Fire Country's Capital, yet its extravagance wasn't inferior by any means.

Sakura and Naruto had been to Tea Country before, back when they were assigned the mission to guard Morino Idate during the race of the Wasabi and Wagarashi families, yet they've never ventured this far south.

Ravines ran through the city and eventually bled out into the Kanashii Ocean. People seemed to prefer to travel in canoes along the ravines rather than walk along the paved roads.

Large, traditional buildings stood proud as they overlooked the large body of water ahead of them. An ocean that Team Kakashi and their clients were scheduled to sail across the following morning.

As they walked down the busy streets, Michiru became animated as he saw signs of a local circus performing that night.

Twenty minutes later, Team Kakashi found themselves standing guard as Michiru and his son enjoyed the circus. In fact, Michiru even purchased it, to Sakura's amazement. That included the saber-toothed tiger and the monkey Hikaru decided to name, Chamu and Kiki.

The owner was more than happy to accept the large-summed check.

The rosette said her Sensei look at the new additions under their protection with a resigned eye.

Michiru was generous enough to pay a room for the Shinobi at one of the finer hotels that overlooked the harbor.

His caravan and newly bought circus were directed to settle in at the old circus grounds.

Team Kakashi quickly settled in their hotel room, and took turns bathing, before they immediately went to sleep as the exhaustion from the past near-week overcame them.


	14. Part 1- Death Chapter 13: Guardians of the Moon Part 2

Team Kakashi stood awkwardly to the side as their client argued with his ex-wife.

The Shinobi, along with the Prince’s grand entourage, were in the middle of loading the ship when Michiru’s name was called out.

Said person turned in the direction of the voice and received a slap to his face.

“You arrogant bastard! What are you doing here?!”

The man rubbed his tender cheek, and nearly sighed in exasperation. “Amayo. It’s been a while.”

The slender brunette. “Don’t you talk to me so informally! I see that you haven’t changed a bit. You’ve even purchased the circus!”

A vein began to throb on Michiru’s face as he battled to maintain his calm. He glanced at his Shinobi escort. “Shinobi-san, this is my ex-wife, Amayo.”

Sakura discreetly tucked in her kunai, and the Shinobi observed the heated exchange wordlessly.

The brunette barely spared them a glance before she continued on her verbal attack. “So, you’ve finally left your comfortable home to venture out into the world. One would think that the experience would change you, but by Kami-sam you’re still the same greedy, arrogant man who doesn’t care for anything besides money!”

“That’s not true, Amayo! I tried to make our marriage work out, yet you kept on shutting me out!”

His ex-wife crossed her arms. “I tried to make you see sense, yet you were too blind to realize that your greed has even corrupted our son!”

“Our son has been in excellent care, but you wouldn’t know about that!”

“Our marriage contract prevented me from keeping our son. Don’t you dare try to manipulate this!”

“I’ll make it up to you, Amayo. I’ve purchased some of the finest of silks, rugs and precious gems. I know you’re bound to like some of them.”

“Argh, I told you that you haven’t changed! You still think that you can buy happiness with material goods?!”

Naruto discreetly whispered in Lee’s ear. “If women turn out like her after getting married, I think I’d rather stay single my whole life.”

The older boy nodded as he sweat dropped at the escalating argument.

“Will you two stop fighting?! Even when divorced, you still can’t get along!”

The ex-spouses halted in their bitter exchange and looked towards the source.

An annoyed Hikaru stood in front of the ramp.

Amayo’s eyes widened in shock, before tears quickly filled them. “Hikaru!”

She ran towards her son and embraced him tightly.

The boy didn’t appreciate the gesture, and flushed tomato red. “Ka..Kaa-san, stop it! You’re embarrassing me!”

His mother squeezed him once more and let go. She stared at his face as if memorizing his features. “My precious boy. You’ve grown so much since I’ve last seen you.”

Hikaru shrugged uncomfortably. “It’s only been six months.”

“And you’ve changed so much in that time. I’m sorry I can’t be there for you.” She bowed her head as tears slipped past her defenses.

Michiru walked over to them. “You could always come back and visit. Father always had a soft spot for you.”

The brunette rubbed away the tears, and stood up with her shoulders hunched up, as if the fight had left her.

She didn’t turn to face her ex-husband. “I can’t. My mother’s very ill, and there’s no one left to take care of her. Perhaps I can visit once she…” She straightened her shoulders and glanced at Hikaru. “I love you very much, my son. May Kami-sama protect you during your journey home.”

With that, the woman left and disappeared into the crowd.

An awkward silence settled over the group. Michiru rubbed his head and mumbled to himself about stubborn women.

The Prince’s chief organizer arrived shortly afterwards and addressed him. “The ship has been fully loaded, Michiru-Ōji. We’re ready to leave.”

“Excellent. Let’s board and set sail. I’ve had enough of this place and its lack of charms.”

Ten minutes later, the ship let down its sails and the strong wind current carried it away from the docks. Soon, the shores of Degarashi Port faded from sight.

Michiru and his son immediately went below and spent the majority of the first day inside.

With nothing else to do, Sakura spent most of her time getting a feel of the chakra within the ocean water. She was amazed at how much chakra was actually present, and she eagerly practiced manipulating it.

She quickly learned that with the higher the amount of chakra available, the harder it was to concentrate.

_I now understand the difficulty Naruto and Sasuke-kun had when we learnt tree-walking. They naturally have more chakra than I do._

_True, but your impeccable chakra control is a better advantage._ Sakura’s Inner voice replied.

Sakura agreed, and continued to practice.

As the sun passed its zenith, Sakura decided to take a break and eat some lunch.

She took out a rice ball she had saved from the restaurant and their hotel in Degarashi Port and nibbled on it quietly.

As she observed the multitudinous members of Michiru’s entourage and now the circus performers, she noticed Lee leaning against the metallic beam holding his stomach.

Curious, Sakura decided to walk over him.

The boy groaned as the rosette settled beside him.

“Are you okay, Lee-san?”

“The sea and my stomach do not seem to agree with each other. I have never been this sick before.”

Sakura looked at him in sympathy. “Seasickness can be bothersome, but there are tricks to deal with it. I’d recommend you find some shade first. The heat from the sun can make things worse. Staring at a fixed spot on the horizon also helps. Once the nausea abates, try eating simple crackers until you’re certain that you won’t spew out your meal.”

“Ugh… I’ll try, Sakura-san. Thank you for the suggestions.” 

The rosette offered him a smile. “No problem.”

The ship passed through a rough wave, that rattled the crew on the deck.

Sakura focused chakra on her feet to keep her standing, yet the civilians didn’t have that luxury and stumbled to the ground.

The sound of retching came from the tormented boy, and Sakura sweat drop.

_Poor guy. _

She straightened her posture. “I’ll let you get to it. I hope you feel better soon.”

Lee responded by vomiting out the rest of his stomach contents.

The rosette quickly took her leave and decided to find her brother. _Knowing him, he’s probably down in the kitchens demanding that the Cook prepares a bowl of ramen._

_I swear pure ramen broth flows through his veins._ Sakura’s Inner voice replied.

Sakura inwardly chuckled and went below deck.

* * *

“Hurry up, men! Those sails need to be stowed before the wind tears them off the masts!”

A huge wave crashed against the ship and sent the crew on deck stumbling to the floor.

It was the fourth day of their journey out at sea. Sakura had spent the morning with Akiara discussing more about the lifestyle in the Land of the Moon.

Excitement beamed on the Governess’ face as the ship approached ever closer to the shores of her homeland. She enthusiastically answered every question the rosette had.

Lunch had been uneventful. Sakura had discovered on the first day that Naruto had indeed convinced the ship’s Cook to prepare bowls of ramen for him every single day.

_I can’t believe Naruto even got into a debate about ramen preparations. He’s obsessed with it!_

_He’d be a good salesman_, Sakura’s Inner voice joked.

Sakura snorted inwardly. _Or a poet. Kami-sama knows Naruto would fight to the death if Ichiraku had only one bowl left._

_Among the Rookie 9, only Chouji would fight him for that honor._

Early afternoon brought a pleasant breeze, and Sakura assumed that the rest of the day would go by just as calmly as the others.

She regretted the thought.

Within less than an hour, dark thunderclouds cast heavy rain upon them. The harsh winds worsened the situation, and the ship had been fully engulfed by the storm before the Captain had time to steer them out of the way.

Sakura cursed herself for attracting the bad luck that now harassed them.

Another wave rocked against the ship, and Sakura focused chakra on her feet to keep her standing.

Her clothes clung to her like a second skin, and she harshly wiped away her drenched hair, and helped a sailor get up.

“How did this storm catch us by surprise?!” Kakashi exclaimed.

“This is a freak occurrence! The storm season was supposed to have died off two months ago!” The ship’s Captain replied.

“If your men don’t stow those sails in time, we’ll be dead in the water once the storm passes! Sakura, Naruto, assist the sailors in stowing the sails!”

“Hai!” Both Genin replied, and they jumped to the top of the masts, and began to help the stressed sailors.

“Lee, get down to the cargo hold and make sure that everything is properly secured!”

“Hai!” The older boy answered confidently, despite his face having a slightly green tone.

“I can’t get this damned helm to turn! If I can’t align the prow against the waves, the whole ship could be rolled over!” The Captain shouted.

Kakashi flash-stepped over to him and grabbed the helm.

He focused chakra to his arms and fought against the pressure of the helm as he steadily steered the ship’s prow towards the oncoming waves. “How are those sails coming along?!”

“We’re almost done, Sensei!” Sakura replied.

“Get a move on it; we don’t have much time!”

A wave splashed over the deck and drenched the already soaked crew even more.

“We’re done!” Naruto declared.

“Good, now get below deck; make sure the clients are not harmed!”

“Hai!” Both Genin replied.

The remaining members of Team 7 dropped to the deck, and quickly went down the stairs into the cabin.

They headed towards their clients’ quarters and opened the door.

Their sudden arrival startled the two Princes.

“Are you alright, Michiru-Ōji? Hikaru-Ōji?”

The father nodded. “Yes, Sakura-san. We’re just anxious.”

“It doesn’t look like this storm will end soon, so hang tight.” Sakura replied.

Lee soon joined them. “The cargo is secured. Everyone’s in good health, though the animals seem to be doing poorly.”

Hikaru sneered. “Those dumb animals are scared of everything, especially Chamū.

A vein throbbed on Naruto’s forehead. “Those animals are scared just like the rest of us. You own them now, so you’d better treat them right.”

The young Prince huffed and crossed his arms. “I don’t have to treat them anyway. Father bought them, but I don’t like them. They should just suck it up like the rest of us.”

A dangerous look passed through Naruto’s face as his expression hardened. “First you tried to bribe me into becoming your slave, and now you don’t even care about the safety of the circus animals that **your **dad bought?! You’re even more selfish than I thought! You’re a horrible human people who’s greedy and only cares about himself. People like you disgust me!”

Sakura glanced at him in horror. “Naruto!”

The young Prince stared at him in mute shock. His father’s expression was hard, yet resignation seemed to settle in his eyes.

Naruto stared at the rosette. “I’m not going to apologize for telling the truth. I’m going to go take care of the circus animals until this storm passes.” With that, he left the room.

Sakura bowed to the two Princes. “I apologize for my teammate’s words. It won’t happen again.”

Michiru broke out of his thoughtfulness. “No need to apologize, Sakura-san. I’m starting to see just how badly I influenced my son. Perhaps my ex-wife is right.”

Hikaru remained silent and bowed his head. His hands were balled into fists, and he gritted his teeth.

He glanced up at the remaining Genin with a glare, though tears threatened to spill from his eyes. “I’ll prove that jerk wrong! I’m not a selfish, greedy person!”

He ran out of the door, to the protest of his father and ninja guardians.

“We’ll retrieve your son, Michiru-Ōji. Please remain here.” Lee requested.

The Prince nodded in agreement. “Please take care of my son. He does things before thinking them through.”

“We will.” Sakura replied.

The two Genin went to the cargo hold, yet the Prince wasn’t there.

Kiki, the monkey, was sitting on top of one of the circus performers’ shoulders. Chamū was absent.

“Where’s the tiger?” Lee asked.

“It got startled and ran out of the cargo hold. I think it went outside!” A circus member answered.

“Your blond friend went after it. Should did Hikaru-Ōji.” Another member added.

“What?!” Sakura exclaimed. “The storm’s still running rampant outside. Lee, we need to find him!”

The boy nodded, and the two of them rushed out of the cargo hold and skipped up the stairs.

Immediately, they were battered by the heavy rain and harsh winds.

They noticed the sailors shouting as they looked over to the starboard side of the ship.

“What’s going on?!” Sakura asked the nearest sailor.

“The Prince and his tiger were thrown overboard. Your friend went after them.”

Sakura’s eyes widened in shock. She rushed over to the hull, Lee behind her.

“Naruto!” The girl cried out.

The salt burned her eyes and she had difficulty spotting anything amongst the black water.

“SAKURA-CHAN! WE’RE DOWN HERE!”

“Naruto! I can’t see you!”

“WE’RE AGAINST THE HULL! I CAN’T HOLD ON TO THEM MUCH LONGER!”

Sakura peered over the railing, and finally spotted Naruto’s signature orange coat.

“I see you, Naruto! Hang on, I’ll throw you a rope and pull you up!”

Without having to be told, one of the sailors handed her thick rope, and she immediately tossed it overboard.

“Naruto, pull twice when all of you are secured!”

A few seconds went by, before the boy did as instructed.

Determination filled the rosette. “Hold on, Naruto!”

Sakura summoned charka to her arms and pulled on the rope.

Lee helped her from behind, and their teamwork allowed the rescue to go by quicker than if Sakura were to have done it alone.

Naruto’s blond hair first popped into view, and then the rest of his body followed suit, along with a frightened young Prince and a stressed tiger.

The three of them flopped to the ground and gasped loudly.

Sakura and Lee collapsed to their knees, and also breathed hard.

The rosette wrapped her arms around the blond. “You idiot! Don’t ever do that again!”

The boy chuckled tiredly and glanced at the exhausted Prince. “This little trouble-maker wanted to prove to me so badly that I was wrong, he flung himself overboard to save poor Chamū.” His expression softened. “You might not be such a bad person after all.”

Hikaru began to shiver hard, yet the beginning of a smile appeared on his face. “T-told yo-you.”

The saber-toothed tiger gave a weak roar, before he rested his head on the boy’s lap.

Hikaru looked down in surprise.

Naruto chuckled. “I guess even Chamū agrees with me.”

“Sakura get the three of them inside, now! We’re not out of the woods yet!” Kakashi yelled from behind the helm as he continued to struggle to guide the ship safely.

“Understood!”

The rosette hung one of Naruto’s arms around her shoulder and allowed him to lean on her.

Lee offered the Prince a piggy-back ride.

Despite being exhausted, the saber-toothed tiger growled in displeasure as he attempted to wiggle the water off his fur, and he stood up.

The humans plus the tiger carefully made their way below deck.

Even in the belly of the ship, the eerie howls of the wind echoed in the cabins.

* * *

Sakura stared out at the now calm sea with tired eyes.

The storm had lasted for most of the night and had finally dissipated in the early hours of the morning.

Even then, Team Kakashi couldn’t rest as they assisted the crew in repairing the thankfully superficial damages the ship sustained. Sakura also treated some injuries, with the most serious being the broken arm of a sailor who physically kept one of the sails pinned down after it came undone from the mast.

The positive outcome was that the entire experience of going through the storm, hearing Naruto’s harsh truth, and later on being rescued by him, had changed Hikaru’s attitude. He was still a spoiled brat, but he was less infuriating.

Earlier, they had passed by the sister islands 10km west of Moon’s western shores.

Anticipation filled the occupants as they knew their journey was nearly at an end.

The sun had begun to set beyond the horizon just as the coast of the Crescent Moon Kingdom came into view.

Multi-colored lights from the city shined back at the ship, yet from what they could see, the shores and docks were surprisingly empty.

Kakashi stood beside Michiru. “Is your kingdom usually so calm?”

The Prince appeared confused. “Not at all. There should be fishing boats and commercial ships all around.”

Unease settled into Sakura’s gut, and it increased as she noticed the hard look on her sensei’s face.

At last, the ship docked, and the crew got to work at offloading Michiru’s purchases.

Kakashi set the Genin aside. “Look sharp. This silence spells out a trap. Whatever happens, protect the Princes at all cost.”

“Hai!” The Genin replied.

“If there are enemy Shinobi, you bring the two Princes back to the ship immediately and set sail. Konoha will offer them sanctuary whilst the problem here resolves.”

“Understood, Sensei.” Sakura answered for the trio.

“What about you, Sensei?” Naruto asked.

“Don’t you worry about that, Naruto. I’ll be right behind you.”

The boy appeared unconvinced, but he refrained from replying.

“Let’s get going.”

As the crew continued their work, Team Kakashi escorted the two Princes towards the Palace.

Street by street they’ve passed, yet not a single soul was seen.

The lack of life only added to the Shinobis’ suspicions and they looked around in anticipation of an ambush.

Michiru was visibly disturbed. “What in the world is going on? It’s only early evening; the markets should still be full, and the restaurants should be packed.”

Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder. “Stay close to us, Michiru-Ōji. Something’s happened while you were abroad.”

The Prince nodded and took hold of his son’s hand.

The boy remained quiet, though unease was evident on his face.

Sakura looked up ahead and noticed that large mountains towered behind the palace.

_Another possible route of escape, in case we can’t go back to the beach_. Sakura’s Inner voice remarked.

_Hopefully, it won’t come to that._

The rosette glanced at her Sensei. He too was staring at the mountains.

_Glad we’re on the same page_. Sakura thought.

The small group continued on their way to the Palace and the tension got thicker with each step they took.

When they’ve arrived at the Palace, there were no signs of the guards.

Despite Kakashi’s warning, Michiru sped into the Palace towards the Throne room.

The Shinobi swiftly caught up to the distressed Prince and they entered the Throne room together.

Glazed, black tiles reflected the light from the numerous torches placed on towering rods. Elegant cherrywood beams with elaborate moon and sea-life carvings loomed over the room’s occupants. The throne itself was made of the same cherrywood with gold lines swirled over it.

Had Sakura’s instincts not been wiring off internal warnings, she would have openly admired the elegance of the room.

On top of the throne sat a short, portly man with a hairstyle that slightly resembled a demon’s horns. He wore regal purple robes with a pink sash over his left shoulder. A gold collar-like necklace hung off his thick neck, and his chubby fingers were adorned with gold rings with jewels.

Just by looking at him, Sakura got a nasty vibe from him.

Royal guards stood on either side of the man, with their staffs held out.

Michiru stepped forward. “Shabadaba-san, what’s going on? Where’s my father? Why’s the village so inactive?”

The stout man smiled wickedly. “Things have changed since you’ve been away, Michiru-kun. Your father and I have always differed in our political ways and belief of how the country should be governed. His latest idea just further proved it.”

The Prince’s confusion grew. “I don’t understand. Where’s my father?”

Annoyance crossed over the older man’s face. “Listen up! The most important thing in this world is money, money, money, money! Money is everything! Your father was planning on using the country’s wealth to assist the poor and decrease taxes.”

Understanding shined in Michiru’s eyes and his hands curled into fists. “You betrayed my father, your **friend**, for your own personal greed? You’re self-centered and cruel!”

“How rich, coming from you. You of all people should understand better the perks of having so much money. Just look at the size of your caravan! I wished to become king so that I could eat all the delicious food I can to gain a fat body like yours. I desire a rich, luxurious and hedonistic life, and I was willing to do whatever it took to achieve my goal.”

“Father should have locked you up long ago! Your greed and gluttonous nature will bring our country to ruin!”

Shabadaba sneered. “He should have imprisoned me, but I took him out before he could. Just like I’m going to take out you and your bratty son.”

The man snapped his fingers and the guards adopted an offensive stance. Three figures also appeared before the small group.

“While you were away, I’ve taken the liberty of hiring Shinobi to help me reach my goal. Ishidate, Kongō and Karenbana are certainly more than a match for your Shinobi escort.”

The orange-haired Shinobi smirked. “Kakashi of the Sharingan. It’s an honor to face off against a Shinobi of your caliber, however, you and your team are no match for us.”

Team Kakashi formed a protective circle around the two Princes.

“Remember what I’ve said. Protect the two Princes no matter what and get them out of here.” The team leader ordered. 

“Hai!” The Genin replied as one.

“Kill them!” The false king shouted.

The enemy Shinobi launched themselves forward, yet suddenly multiple smoke tags burst throughout the Throne room.

“What’s going on?!” Shabadaba shrieked. “Kill them before they escape!”

The copy-cat ninja summoned a giant wall, effectively separating them from the enemies.

The Konoha Shinobi held hands to prevent getting isolated from one another as the smoke thickened. Kakashi ordered the two Princes to grab hold as well.

From the other side of the wall, fighting ensued and an unknown voice called out for Michiru.

“Michiru-Ōji! Come this way!”

“Korega-san? Is that you?”

A soldier suddenly appeared before the group.

Team Kakashi held out their kunai, but the unknown soldier held up his hands in placation.

“I’m not your enemy. I’m here to get Michiru-Ōji and his son to safety.”

“Korega-san! We need to find my father!”

“My men are buying us time to escape, though they can’t fight back against the Shinobi.”

“Understood.” Kakashi replied. “Lead the way.”

Trembling caused them to stumble as the enemy tried to force their way through the wall.

“Hurry!” Korega exclaimed, and the group rushed out back into the hallway.

For good measure, Kakashi summoned another wall in the hopes of slowing down the enemy. “We need to head back to the beach.”

Korega shook his head. “The entire city is under that traitor’s control. The mountains are the only safe place.”

“Korega-san, what happened? Is my father still alive?”

“Kakeru-Ōsama’s alive, but he’s in bad shape. Shabadaba organized a coup d’état just over a month ago. He managed to bribe most of the military force to accept him as their new king, though myself a few loyalist soldiers managed to sneak Kakeru-Ōsama out of the Capital.” He clenched his jaw. “Though, not before those Shinobi turned his leg to stone.”

“What?!” Naruto exclaimed. “They can turn people to stone?”

“It’s the orange-haired bastard. He has a gauntlet on his right arm that he can activate at any time. He can also use it to control rocks and stones. He affected Kakeru-Ōsama’s right leg, but it’s now spread to his entire lower body and has begun to affect his left arm.”

Horror morphed Michiru’s face.

“Long-range techniques will have to be used against him. Do **not** engage in short-range combat with him.” Kakashi warned the Genin.

“Hai!”

The group exited the Palace and avoided the battle ensuing between the loyalist soldiers and the bribed members.

Korega lead up through the back gardens and further into the dense jungle.

Sakura considered it a miracle that the enemy Shinobi hadn’t followed them.

Korega lead them to the hidden entrance of a cave guarded by more loyalist soldiers.

They greeted their Captain upon his return and bowed to the two Princes.

Korega lead them through the corridors until they’ve reached an entrance covered by a curtain.

They’ve entered the room, and Michiru immediately collapsed beside his father. “Otou-sama!”

The King opened his tired eyes and glanced up at his son. “Michiru-kun, is that you?” He whispered.

The Prince took his hand and held it to his chest. “I’m here, Otou-sama. I know about the treachery Sabadaba committed.”

The King let out a weak sigh. “I had hoped he’d come to understand and accept my vision of the country. However, I realized that he’d never agree with my ideas, so I decided to send you and Hikaru-kun abroad to protect you from the conflict. I didn’t expect him to hire mercenary Shinobi to aid his coup d’état, nor for the majority of the military force and the entire cabinet of ministers to betray me.”

Korega gritted his jaw. “They’re traitors and must be held accountable for what has happened!”

His anger switched to concern as the king had a cough attack.

Medical instincts kicking in, Sakura knelt on his other side, and poured healing chakra into him.

The king’s lower half was covered by blankets, but the rosette could see his petrified left arm and was shocked by it.

She focused her healing chakra to it and was disturbed at the little response from the king’s tissue. Most of it had literally turned to stone, and she could sense the jutsu spreading to the king’s lungs.

Eventually, the cough attack calmed down, and the king weakly called for his grandson to join in.

Hikaru approached cautiously and knelt beside his troubled father. He glanced at the petrified arm, and quickly turned his gaze to his grandfather’s wrinkled face.

“Michiru-kun, Hikaru-kun, you’re now the King and Prince-heir of the Crescent Moon Kingdom. Stop Sabadaba and the ministers and take back the Throne. The people are our kingdom’s precious gems, not material goods. Love them as you would one another, and prosperity will never abandon the kingdom.”

The two Princes bowed their heads.

The King glanced at Kakashi. “Shinobi-san, please take care of my son and grandson.”

The grey-haired Shinobi bowed. “We will, Kakeru-Ōsama.”

A slight smile curved the King’s lips, and he turned his attention to Sakura.

“Don’t waste your energy on me, young Kunoichi. My time’s up.”

The rosette glanced down at his resigned look and dispelled her chakra.

The King closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh, before his chest stopped moving.

Sakura pressed a finger to his neck, and upon sensing no pulse, she glanced up at her sensei and shook her head.

Michiru bit his lip as if to hold in a scream. Tears freely flowed down Hikaru’s face as he stared helplessly between his father and the dead king.

Naruto and Lee stared at the scene with somber expressions, and Sakura squeezed their hands once she joined them.

Korega curled his hands into fists, and a few tears streaked down his cheeks.

Kakashi met his eyes and gestured with his head towards the entrance.

The Captain nodded, and the two of them left to allow the royal members to grieve.

The Genin politely settled in a corner to try to give the grieving princes some privacy.

After some time, both men returned and Kakashi approached his Genin.

“Our main priority is evacuating our clients off the island. We don’t have the manpower to overthrow a tyrant, and our chakra’s still not fully replenished since after the storm.”

“What?! We can’t just leave the country in the hands of that jerk!” Naruto exclaimed.

Korega intervened. “Kakashi-san’s right. We don’t have enough loyalist soldiers to match the numbers of the traitors. We also are no match for the mercenary Shinobi. I don’t mean to judge your skills, but I’ve seen those three in action before. They took down my men and several civilians who tried to resist Sabadaba’s coup d’état. Those bastards took them down mercilessly, and since then, no civilian has dared tried to overthrow the new regime.”

“Korega-san can sneak us to the beach. We’ll man the ship back to the main continent, and we’ll return with Konoha aid to reclaim the island.”

“I’m not abandoning my home to that tyrant. I won’t allow my father’s death to be in vain.”

Kakashi eyed Michiru. “With all due respect, Michiru-Ōji, but we’re outnumbered. We can’t engage in combat and protect you and your son at the same time.”

“Running away would be allowing Sabadaba to win. What kind of King would I be if I refused to fight for my people and reclaim the Throne?”

“You’d be alive.” Kakashi replied. “Sabadaba wants you and your son dead to have complete claim to the Throne.”

“Michiru-Ōji, please listen. If we lose you and your son, than the entire country is doomed.” The Military Captain added.

Anger flashed through the Prince’s face. “As I recall, I’ve contracted your team to escort my son and I home. You’ve completed that, so you can’t force me to leave.”

Suddenly, the room shook violently.

A soldier came rushing into the room. “Korega-taichou! The enemy found us!”

The Captain swore and adjusted his armor. “Keep them busy for as long as you can. Michiru-Ōji, we must get you and your son out of here immediately!”

“Team Kakashi, you have your orders.” The grey-haired shinobi said.

The Genin nodded grimly and took out kunai.

“Follow me!” Korega shouted.

More trembling occurred, and the cries of the dying soldiers echoed through the cave.

Team Kakashi urged the two Princes to follow the Military Captain, and they pursued behind them.

More screams echoed but were quickly cut off by booming laughter.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are, little Princes. Kongō wants to have some fun.”

The enemy shinobi seemed to have stumped on the ground, and elongating cracks followed the escaping party.

Hikaru tripped and screamed as a fist was about to make contact with his face.

Lee swiftly pulled the young Prince out of the way and carried him piggy-back style and zoomed down the dark corridor.

“Naruto, Sakura, Lee, get out of here! I’ll deal with him!” Kakashi declared.

“Kongō’s not going to allow anyone to escape!”

Out of nowhere, a thick purple cloud appeared and quickly engulfed the small space.

Kakashi swore. “Shit! Don’t breathe in the fumes!”

Sakura held her breath automatically, yet she saw Naruto stumble around the cracks, until he fell over.

“Naruto!” She blurted out.

She quickly cursed herself for her mistake, immediately felt woozy as she accidently inhaled the gas.

Her vision blurred, and she collapsed to her knees as her sense became disoriented.

She vaguely saw a big, blue and white figure grab Naruto’s form and drag him away.

“...et out... re…!”

Sakura’s head felt like it was spinning, and she had to fight back the urge to vomit.

_Sakura! You need to move!_ Her Inner voice pleaded.

The rosette closed her eyes and took in deep breaths.

She focused chakra to her right fist and punched the ground.

The effect was devastating, and the already fragile cave walls collapsed and blocked off Sakura from the enemy’s approach.

She just managed to roll out of the way of a crashing boulder, before her vision went dark.


	15. Part 1- Death Chapter 14: Guardians of the Moon Part 3

**Chapter 14: Guardians of the Moon Part 3**

Sakura’s head pounded and darkness surrounded her. She couldn’t tell if her eyes were open.

She began to lift herself up and cursed when she accidently hit her head against something hard.

The pounding in her head worsened. She summoned healing chakra to her hand and placed it over her temple. The rosette gave a mental sigh of relief as the pain faded away, and she was able to think clearer.

She carefully got up and held her hands over the structure that she banged her head against.

She realized that it was the boulder that nearly crushed her, and cautiously stepped away from it.

Her eyesight had finally gotten used to the lack of light, yet even then, she couldn’t make out any details aside from a seemingly never-ending passage.

The rosette had no idea how long she had been out, nor what happened to her teammates. As far as she knew, only Kakashi hadn’t made it to the other side before Sakura collapsed the passage.

She wasn’t a sensor, yet even she would have been able to feel her teammates chakra signatures if they were close. Her hope dropped when she felt nothing.

Her only relief was that the fume was gone.

Sakura desperately wanted to call out her teammates’ names, yet she wasn’t sure if the enemy had survived.

_You’ve got to move forward, Sakura_. Her Inner voice said. _Naruto and Lee definitely made it out, and I’m certain that Kakashi-sensei did as well. _

_Right._

Sakura held a hand against the wall, and quietly made her way down.

Sakura was unnerved at being alone in unknown enemy territory, yet her instincts didn’t suggest that danger was around in the immediate area.

She wasn’t sure how much time had gone by, yet at some point, she saw a glow ahead of her.

She eagerly hurried her way over, and it was some relief to her to finally find an open space. At least, she would have space to maneuver should she be forced to engage in combat.

The space turned out to be a cave with a massive hole on its roof.

Sakura was stunned to realize that it was already morning, given the amount of sunlight peeking through and the chirping of the early birds.

_Dammit, I’ve been out for so long? Anything could have happened_. Sakura thought.

_There’s no use in speculating. Find the boys and Kakashi-sensei, then find out what happened to the Princes._

The rosette pushed down her frustration, and carefully made her way further into the cave.

Had the circumstances been different, she would have been in awe of the surroundings and beauty of the ecological system.

The sunlight added a mystifying effect to the scene, as if the heavens were bestowing their recognition of the splendor of the hidden world.

A small pool of water rippled in the middle, and its banks were covered by moss. Hundreds of bats hanged upside down on the ceilings that were still intact and mostly hidden from the light.

Long stalagmite littered the ceiling, and their counterparts were spread out along the cave floor.

_The hole looks ancient. I don’t think it was caused by a recent fight._ Sakura’s Inner voice guessed. 

_I hope the others were able to escape this way. It seems like the cave opens up to a part of the jungle._

Sakura cautiously made her way to the pool and looked up.

She shielded her eyes from the glare of the sun and spread her chakra out. _I don’t sense anyone._

_That’s as good as any reason to leave the cave. There’s no other way out._

The rosette agreed, yet something caught the corner of her eye.

She peeked around a huge boulder, and her eyes widened.

One of the deceased King’s loyal guards was laying face down on the ground.

Sakura carefully made her way to him and knelt down.

She rolled him over on his back and pressed a finger to his neck.

She was relieved to sense a pulse, despite it being weak.

Sakura was about to remove his mask, before she deemed it unimportant for the moment.

The Genin summoned healing chakra to diagnose the soldier’s condition. She detected the same poison that afflicted her earlier, yet this seemed to be actively in the bloodstream, rather than as a gas.

It acted as a paralytic agent, hence why his heartrate was slow, and his breathing was shallow.

Sakura realized that based on his body size, he couldn’t have been older than her.

She doubled her healing efforts and summoned the precious medicinal fluid. _Please forgive me, but this needs to be done._

The rosette gently introduced it into the boy’s body and began to suck out the poison.

A deep purple liquid began to come out, and the soldier’s exposed skin notably regained its normal color.

Lucky for him, his liver had already begun to metabolize the poison, therefore Sakura didn’t need to expose him to the discomfort of the Saikan Chūshutsu no Jutsu for long.

The rosette allowed the poison to splash against the boulder, and once more pressed healing chakra into the soldier.

Within minutes, he began to stir, and groan quietly.

Sakura stopped her chakra flow and looked down at the boy.

He finally noticed her, and a brief moment passed as they stared at each other.

The rosette offered him a smile. “Hi.”

The soldier quickly shoved away from her, and Sakura held her hands up placatively.

“Easy there. I’m not your enemy. I’m Haruno Sakura: one of the Shinobi sent to protect Michiru-Ōji and his son.”

The soldier stopped moving. “Sakura.” He replied muffled. 

The girl nodded. “May I know your name?”

The boy was quiet for a moment. “Eiji.”

“Nice to meet you, Eiji-san.” The rosette stood up. “I don’t suppose you know what happened after we were attacked. I can’t sense my teammates.”

“There was… a Shinobi who attacked us with poisoned gas and weapons. I got cut. The cave collapsed, and after that I blacked out.”

A sheepish look crossed Sakura’s face. “Yeah. Sorry about that.”

The boy cocked his masked face as if confused.

Sakura walked over to him and offered a hand. “Whatever happened, we’re not going to find out by wasting time here. We’ve got to find my teammates and the Princes.”

The soldier stared at her hand for a moment, before he took it.

The rosette eased him up, and the boy took a few steps back.

Sakura couldn’t help but frown. “I understand that you’re wary, but I’m not going to attack you.”

The soldier watched her in silence.

Annoyance took hold of the rosette. “You know, you could be a bit more grateful since I’ve saved your life.”

“My motto is to distrust everyone. No offense.”

An amused smirk appeared on Sakura’s face. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you’re a Shinobi in disguise.”

Sakura had a feeling Eiji was giving her an incredulous look underneath the mask. “That’s ridiculous.”

The rosette shrugged. “Are you capable of jumping out of the cave on your own?” She asked with a cocked eyebrow.

The soldier remained quiet.

“That’s what I thought. Now, are you going to hold on to me for just a few seconds, or would you rather I leave you stranded here?”

Sakura swore she heard a “tcch” sound from the boy, before he awkwardly stood beside her.

The rosette wrapped an arm around his soldier and leaped out of the cave.

She took to the treetops.

“Where are you going?” The soldier asked her.

“I’m heading to the outskirts of the jungle to have a view of the Palace. I need to see the activities going on, the rounds of the guards, look for any sign of my teammates or the Princes.”

“As long as you don’t expose us.” The boy murmured.

Sakura refrained from commenting and continued on her way.

Less than a minute later, Sakura heard her name being called.

Immediately, she dropped to a branch, and both adolescents looked around for the source of the noise.

“Sakura!”

The rosette turned around and saw a familiar pug land on their branch.

“Sakura! Thank Kami I found you.”

“Pakkun! What’s going on? Where are Kakashi-sensei and the boys?”

“After you’ve collapsed the cave, Kakashi managed to get out. That enemy he was fighting was seemingly crushed to death.”

Satisfaction filled the rosette. _One less enemy to deal with_.

“Once he was back in the jungle, he summoned me to find the boys. They’ve managed to make it to the beach, although, the other two enemy Shinobi ambushed them. Kakashi’s arm was turned to stone, the boys were beaten badly, and the new King was captured. The Captain and most of his soldiers were killed.” The pug glanced at Sakura’s companion. “You got off easy.”

“Dammit.” Eiji cursed.

Sakura’s eyes widened. “You have to take me to them! If I don’t heal Sensei’s arm now, then I won’t be able to stop the spread.”

The pug nodded. “Follow me!”

The rosette secured her hold on the soldier and followed the Ninken.

The pug led them eastward towards the more rural areas of the island nation. The jungle became denser, yet its edge bordered along the sandy beaches.

Sakura estimated that they had traveled for more than an hour, before the Ninken led them to the open beach, and they ran over the sand until they’ve reached an abandoned harbor.

Sakura released the soldier, who once again stepped away from her.

Few buildings that were still standing remained, and Sakura felt as if they were walking among ghosts.

Pakkun led them to a faded red hut with curtains in place of a door. “This way.”

They’ve entered into a darkened room where they were met by five soldiers, a crying Hikaru, Lee and Naruto.

The blond boy’s eyes widened. “Sakura-chan!”

He crashed into her and wrapped her in a nearly chocking embrace that Sakura happily returned.

Pakkun lightly nipped at Sakura’s ankles. “You can save the reunion for later. Kakashi needs your help.”

The rosette stepped out of Naruto’s embrace. “Right.”

“Kakashi-san is in bad shape. His left arm has been turned to stone.” Lee said.

Sakura nodded, and followed the boys and Pakkun into the adjacent room.

Kakashi was laying on a make-shift hammock with his incapacitated arm dangling over the edge.

He glanced up at his newly arrived female student. “Sakura.” He said quietly. “I’m glad you’re alive.”

The rosette let out a sharp, humorless laugh. She knelt beside him and took the arm in her grip.

She summoned healing chakra to her hands and spread them into her sensei’s limb.

The rosette barely registered the fact that her teammates had settled on either side of the hammock, whereas Eiji stood by the entrance and watched in silence. Hikaru held on to Naruto’s hand.

A trickle of sweat slid down her face as she meticulously removed the foreign chemical responsible for solidifying Kakashi’s tissue.

Slowly, but surely, organic tissue regrew in place of the stone as Kakashi’s arm returned to normal inch by inch.

When she was finally done, Sakura swayed at the onset of nausea, and started to fall backwards.

Naruto caught her from behind before she hit the floor and eased her head into his lap.

He smiled down at her warmly. “Don’t exhaust yourself, Sakura-chan. We’ve got to kick those scumbags’ butt and save Michiru-Ōji.”

The rosette grinned tiredly. “Just give me a moment. I need to catch my breath.”

Naruto kissed her forehead, and the girl closed her eyes as she regained her chakra.

“Thanks, Sakura.” Her sensei said and adopted a sitting position on the hammock. “That shinobi with the orange hair took me off guard. It won’t happen again.”

“We all were taken off guard, Kakashi-san.” Lee added. “The Kunoichi used a paralyzing dust against us on the beach, just like that Shinobi used a poisonous gas in the cave.”

“They’ve also used poisoned weapons, as Eiji-san can attest to.” Sakura commented. “What happened?”

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his visible eye. “Lee and Naruto led our clients to the beach as we’ve planned. I caught up with them just as the enemy Shinobi prevented our escape. Naruto managed to hold them back with his… special technique. Michiru-Ōji, however, was captured, and the soldiers suffered heavy casualties, including their Captain.”

“Michiru-Ōsama.”

The Shinobi looked at their young charge in confusion.

The boy’s eyes were reddened, yet they held a fire that wasn’t there before. “Michiru-Ōsama. My father’s the true King, not that traitor!”

Naruto nodded in agreement. “He’s right. We’ve got to rescue his dad and put him on the throne, kick that jerk out of power and stop those prick Shinobi!”

“It’s not so simple, Naruto.” Kakashi replied. “Only five soldiers still loyal to the royal family are alive, plus the one Sakura brought. I’m low on chakra, and we don’t have a plan.”

“We can’t just let him to die!” Naruto argued.

“We agree, Shinobi-san.”

The five soldiers entered the room.

The tallest masked one spoke. “Whatever you plan on doing, we’ll follow it to the letter. Our loyalty lies with Michiru-Ōsama and his heir.”

The copy-cat ninja nodded. “We appreciate the sentiment, although, it doesn’t change the fact that we don’t have a plan.”

The rosette chuckled quietly, before it turned to loud laughter.

Everyone looked at her strangely.

Naruto cocked his head. “Eh, Sakura-chan? What’s so funny?”

Sakura covered her mouth as she calmed down her giggles. “So…sorry. I’m not laughing at you, Sensei!” She said as she noticed her sensei’s look.

“Care to share your thoughts?” The man asked sarcastically.

The rosette grinned. “‘Always be two steps ahead of the enemy’. We’re going to rescue Michiru-Ōsama in a way the enemy won’t expect.”

Naruto blinked in confusion. “How?”

Sakura locked eyes with him. “How well can you handle an audience?”

* * *

“I can’t believe this actually worked.” Lee commented.

The Shinobi and loyal soldiers were currently shuffling in line with the circus that Michiru had purchased.

Despite not having captured Hikaru as well, Shabadaba was in a good mood, and decided to have the circus entertain him for the night.

Sakura held on to the shawl that covered her hair. “Shabadaba’s too stupid to understand our capability of sneaking in. He even sent the Shinobi to the beach to look for us.”

Beside her, Kakashi hummed as he adjusted his eye patch to cover his Sharingan. “Stay sharp. Those Shinobi could return at any moment.”

Lee and Sakura voiced their affirmations.

Hikaru held on to the rosette’s hand. “You guys can probably fit in, but Shabadaba’s sure to see through my disguise!” He whispered frantically.

The young Kunoichi looked down at him and squeezed his hand. “We won’t let anything happen to you. Now, put those real arrows to use, and let’s go save your father.”

The boy gulped, but nodded at her, and adjusted his grip on his newly acquired bow and arrows.

“I wonder what Naruto has planned?” Lee asked.

“Knowing him, it’ll be something spectacular.” Sakura replied.

“Just as long as it doesn’t put Michiru-Ōsama in danger. Look up.”

The Genin and Hikaru did so and were shocked at the sight.

Their client was standing precariously on a wooden plank that barely held under his weight. A noose was wrapped tightly around his thick neck. The plank was positioned well above the performers to ensure that they saw him, and in the event if Michiru were to fall off, he’d certainly be hanged.

Hikaru’s grip on Sakura’s hand tightened. “Papa…”

Kakashi placed a comforting hand on the young Prince’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. We’ll rescue him.”

Sakura gently let go of the boy’s hand. “It’s time for my performance.”

“I’ll come with you.” Eiji commented at last.

The rosette blinked at him, before she nodded.

“Be careful, Sakura-san.” Lee said.

“You too.” The rosette replied, before she and the young soldier made their way to the high beams.

During the climb up, the rosette kept glancing around for any sign of the enemy Shinobi or Naruto.

_I hope that he’ll manage to keep the guards distracted enough until we can rescue Michiru-Ōsama._

“You two seem close.”

Sakura glanced at the soldier. “Hmm?”

“You and… Naruto. You seem close.” His browns eyes stared at her inquisitively.

A smile graced the rosette’s face, and she looked away. “Naruto’s one of my precious people. I’d do anything for him, even lay down my life if need be. I’ll be there by his side, helping him achieve his dream.”

The soldier was quiet, and they’ve soon arrived at the high beams.

Sakura once more checked that her shawl was secured and wrapped the robe around her waist tightly to make sure that her makeshift circus outfit stayed on.

“Ladies and gentlemen! Our next performer embodies grace and agility and will amaze you with her capabilities! Please give her a warm welcome!” The announcer yelled.

There were enthusiastic yells from the circus members and some of the traitor soldiers. Shabadaba grinned in excitement.

Sakura took a calming breath and climbed on top of the wooden beam on the same level with the captured Prince.

She focused chakra to her feet to better secure her foothold and began her performance.

Ever since she began training under Tsunade, Sakura’s flexibility and range of motions had drastically improved, and she took full advantage of it now.

Like a gymnast, she flipped, cartwheeled, and showed impressive balance on the thin wooden beam.

With every risky move she made, the enthusiasm of the crowd increased, and they cheered wildly for her.

_Come on Naruto, where are you?_ She thought to herself.

As if reading her mind, a large cloud of smoke appeared over the arena, and Shabadaba exclaimed in outrage.

“What’s the meaning of this?!”

“Anno, I don’t mean to crash this performance…”

Naruto’s sexy jutsu was activated, and he had created several clones with different colored hair.

Most of the men had severe nosebleeds, including the fake King.

The Genin’s female form was naked as usual, with the smoke barely covering the “assets”.

Naruto placed a finger on his lips and pouted. “I hope I didn’t ruin anything.”

Shabadaba stood up and stared shamelessly. “You, my dear, are most welcomed! Heh, I might even make you my bride if you behave.”

A sneer crossed over Naruto’s face. “As great as that sounds, I think I’ll pass. Now!”

Hikaru’s shot an arrow that cut through the noose around his father’s neck. Sakura immediately jumped over to him just as he lost his balance and brought him safely to the ground.

Hikaru ran to his father and jumped into his arms. “Papa!”

The man was stunned, but quickly returned the embrace. “Hikaru. Forgive me, I wasn’t a good father to you.”

“You can save the reunion for later. We have to get you out of here.” Kakashi interrupted.

Naruto and his clones transformed back to his real self and attacked the traitorous guards.

The fake King’s face flushed. “What’s the meaning of this?!”

_Mental note, kick Naruto’s butt later for that disgusting trick. _Sakura thought to herself.

“Sorry to rain on your parade, but we’re taking back the throne!” Naruto said.

“You’re in the way, and you’ve got to go!” A clone said.

Anger took hold of Shabadaba. “You’ll have to do better than that to get rid of me!”

Kakashi took off his disguise and revealed his Sharingan. “How about a taste of this? Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu.”

His technique activated and washed away all of the traitor royal guards.

The soldiers still loyal to Michiru and his son roared in approval.

Michiru straightened his posture and addressed Shabadaba. “You have a choice: leave peacefully, and no one will harm you. Or refuse, and our Konoha allies will deal with you.”

The fake King sneered in defiance. “I should tell you that, although, I’ve made up my mind in having you killed!”

Suddenly, the two remaining enemy Shinobi jumped down from the ceiling and took out kunai.

The orange-haired Shinobi smirked. “Back for more, Kakashi? That’s alright by me, however, I won’t go easy on you like last time.”

The copycat ninja narrowed his eyes. “I wouldn’t get so cocky if I were you.” He looked up at Naruto. “Naruto, you’re with me.”

“Got it, Sensei!” The boy landed beside him.

Ishidate stared at Naruto in annoyance. “You again? You may have taken me off guard last time with your interesting power, but I won’t allow that to happen again.”

The blond smirked. “Pah-lease. I’m going to kick your butt again!”

The man gritted his teeth and activated his gauntlet. “How about this? I’ll kill you first, and that brat kid of a Prince. It’ll be a pleasure to see the look on his father’s face knowing that he couldn’t save his son.”

Karenbana glanced at Ishidate. “What’s the plan?”

Her comrade levitated several stones. “I’m going to kill those two brats, and you take out Michiru.”

Shabadaba made his way over to his charges and pointed at the orange-haired Shinobi. "You! Have you forgotten everything I've done for you? I was the one who came to this country and rescued you from your hardships by hiring you!"

Ishidate sneered and grabbed hold of his contractor’s collar. “Now listen here…”

The fake King’s face was distorted in shock as he was turned to stone.

The Konoha Shinobi and their clients stared warily.

Karenbana blinked in surprise, whereas Ishidate removed his hand.

“It’s no loss. He was in our way.”

Once more focusing on the Konoha team, Ishidate sent the stones towards him, forcing them to split up and dodge.

Kakashi and Naruto engaged with him.

Lee, Sakura, and the soldiers shuffled Michiru and his son away from the action.

“Not so fast! I’ve got a job to do, and I won’t let you get in my way!”

Sakura faced her opponent and placed her right first on her left palm. “I took down your comrade, Kongou. I’m going to do the same to you, little girl.”

Karenbana’s eye twitched in annoyance. “Little girl? LITTLE GIRL?!”

She charged at Sakura, who gracefully dodged.

The enemy Kunoichi’s impact left a deep mark on the ground, as her form shook in anger. “I’ll have you know that I’m twenty-two years old!”

The rosette blinked in confusion. “No way.”

“Sakura-san! Do you need assistance?”

The rosette shook her no. “Get our clients out of here.”

“Sakura, you can’t take her on your own.” Eiji stated.

The rosette spared him a glance and cocked her eyebrow. “You don’t even know me nor my capabilities. Protect Michiru-Ōsama and his son, and I’ll consider it even for saving your life.”

The young soldier was quiet, yet his chocolate eyes stared intensely at Sakura’s.

“Be careful, Sakura-san.” Michiru said.

The rosette nodded. “Keep them safe!”

Karenbana attempted to sidestep her, yet the rosette grabbed her arm, and threw her away.

Satisfied that the clients were safely out of the way, Sakura removed her shawl and circus attire, and adopted a fighting stance. “It’s just you and me now.”

Her opponent huffed. “I’ll kill you quickly and finish my job. You’re no match for me.”

“Don’t be so sure.”

With that, Sakura threw a shuriken at Karenbana, who deflected it with her kunai and rushed towards the rosette.

The two Kunoichi engaged in hand to hand combat.

Sakura twirled as she attempted to kick Karenbana, who managed to lean back and avoid the blow.

The rosette recovered from the move and aimed a punch that ended up destroying part of the wall where Karenbana’s head used to be.

The enemy stepped back and clapped her hands. “Oh! Looks like you’re stronger than you appear.”

“I told you not to underestimate me. I already have Shinobi who do that. I’d have thought that as a fellow Kunoichi, you’d respect me more.”

Karenbana bowed her head. “Very well. Then as Kunoichi, we’ll honor this fight by not holding back!”

Suddenly, her form began to disintegrate into flower petals that harassed Sakura and caused cuts on the exposed skin of her arms and legs.

The rosette knelt down but was quickly knocked over.

She gritted her teeth as she felt the effects of the poison she was exposed to in the cave.

Karenbana regained her physical form. “What’s the matter? Is that all you’ve got?”

The rosette gritted her teeth and stood up. “I refuse to lose to you. I won’t give up, because I made a promise!”

Sakura shot a shuriken up into the air, and it shattered the chandelier above them.

The glass shards fell around them, yet Karenbana paid no heed as she reactivated her technique.

Sakura closed her eyes and focused on her remaining senses. _She relies on Genjutsu and camouflage. Where is she?_

A floral aroma teased her nostrils.

_Is that perfume?_

A piece of glass to her left cracked, and Sakura immediately swag her chakra-loaded fist in the direction.

Her fist made contact with Karenbana’s face, and the enemy was thrown against the wall.

She crashed hard and fell to the ground where she remained motionless.

Sakura smirked as she wiped dirt off her chin. “Too bad you forgot to watch your step.”

An explosion shook the space, and the rosette nearly lost her balance.

Goose bumps formed on Sakura’s arms as a suffocating chakra signature leaked into the environment.

_What is that?_ Sakura thought both in wonder and fear.

_It’s either you go find out, or you run away_. Sakura’s Inner voice replied.

Deciding to investigate, Sakura made her way outside where the chakra was coming from.

The rosette took shelter behind some rubble, and her eyes widened at the sight.

Ishidate was kneeling and breathing hard.

Kakashi looked no better and was surrounded on both sides by the circus animals, Chamū and Kiki.

Naruto was standing and was enveloped in a thick orange coat of chakra.

_What is that?_ Sakura thought. _I’ve never seen this kind of power before, and certainly not on Naruto._

_I don’t know, but it feels so similar to what we’ve experienced back when we’ve merged chakra with him. _

The rosette’s eyes widened in realization. _You’re right._

Sakura opted to stay out of the fight and observed instead.

Soon enough, Naruto aimed a Rasengan at Ishidate, who was unable to dodge it.

Victorious, the orange chakra cloak disappeared, and Naruto collapsed.

The rosette ran over to him and checked him.

The boy was low on chakra, yet he would make a recovery with rest.

Sakura rubbed his cheeks tenderly, before she got up and made her way over to Kakashi.

She crouched in front of her sensei. “Sensei, are you okay?”

Kakashi stared up at her with tired eyes. “Sure, nothing a couple of weeks of intensive care won’t cure.”

A grin formed on Sakura’s face, and she stood up. “Yeah, alright, that means we’ve got a couple of weeks of vacation duty!”

“Mah, Sakura-chan. One would think that I was overworking you.”

The amusement was short-lived, and Sakura stared at her sensei with a serious look. “Sensei, what’s up with Naruto? I saw an orange chakra cloak around him. It had the same feeling that I’ve experienced when we’ve merged chakra.”

The grey-haired man closed his eyes and sighed. “It was only a matter of time before you’d have found out. It’s not for me to say, however, you should gently inquire Naruto about it. There’s no point in hiding it since you’ve seen it with your own eyes.”

Sakura frowned, yet she nodded in agreement.

“Take care of Naruto. I’ve used the Sharingan for too long, but I’ll be fine.”

Sakura nodded, and proceeded to do as she was told.

Naruto was already awake and sat up.

He gave Sakura a goofy grin. “We’ve beat those bastards.”

Sakura smiled. “We sure did. Most importantly, our clients are safe.”

“Let’s go find Lee and the others. There’s a big mess to clean up.” Kakashi ordered.

Both Genin nodded and stood up. They walked over to their Sensei and helped him up.

The trio plus the animals slowly made their way back to the others, slightly beaten up, but with high spirits.

* * *

It was a full two weeks before Kakashi made a full recovery from his overuse of the Sharingan.

By then, Michiru had taken the throne and promised to rule as his father had done. He even started a diet in the hopes of losing his excess weight and participated in weight training with Naruto and Lee.

To Team Kakashi’s surprise, Michiru invited his ex-wife back to the Kingdom, and the estranged couple had seemingly reconciled.

The circus members were offered permanent residence in the Crescent Moon Kingdom, although a few decided to accompany Team Kakashi back to the continent.

Team Kakashi stood at the port in front of the newly crowned Michiru and his family and royal advisors.

Michiru shook hands with Kakashi and handed him a sealed scroll. “On behalf of Moon Country, I thank you for your service. Your team is exceptional, and I hope with this treaty between our countries, we can enjoy a long-lasting friendship.”

Kakashi bowed. “We thank you, Michiru-Ōsama. It was an honor to serve you.”

Michiru nodded and glanced at Sakura. “You call tell Tsunade-hime that you’re an incredible Kunoichi and are on the right path to becoming an excellent ambassador.”

Flattered, Sakura bowed. “Thank you, Michiru-Ōsama.”

To her side, Naruto and Hikaru shared an emotional farewell, and promised to stay in touch.

With that, Team Kakashi and the few circus members boarded the ship.

The rosette leaned against the siding, and stared at the Kingdom for the last time.

When Sakura had inquired about Eiji, she was told that he had seemingly disappeared into the jungle to live among the rural communities.

_He was a rather strange fellow_, Sakura’s Inner voice commented.

Shortly afterwards, the ship set sail, and the Island Nation quickly became a blur in the horizon.

Team Kakashi mentally let out a sigh of relief and took advantage of the peace now that their mission was accomplished.

Sakura glanced at Naruto who was chatting with a juggler.

She hadn’t forgotten about what she had witnessed, though she decided to ask Naruto once they were back in Konoha.

_No matter what his secret is, I’ll always support him_. She vowed.


	16. Part 1- Death Chapter 15: Heart to Heart

Team Kakashi walked through Konoha's gates exhausted yet pleased at the success of their latest mission.

It was early morning, and only the occasional Shinobi on patrol was seen hopping along the rooftops.

Kakashi dismissed his Genin to clean up and get some rest, and to join him for the mission debrief later that day.

The team said their farewells and went off along their ways.

Sakura asked Naruto if she could stay with him until their debrief, and he agreed.

The two Genin walked through the streets in silence, yet anticipation grew within Sakura.

* * *

"_It was only a matter of time before you'd have found out. It's not for me to say, however, you should gently inquire Naruto about it. There's no point in hiding it since you've seen it with your own eyes."_

* * *

Sakura quietly gulped, and her heartrate slightly increased.

_There's no use in getting nervous_, Sakura's Inner voice remarked. _If Naruto trusts you, which I'm certain he does, he'll tell you the truth. Even if he didn't, you've seen with your own eyes something that Naruto can't easily dismiss._

_I know that!_ Sakura mentally replied exasperated. _I just… I don't want him to feel like our relationship will change because of his secret._

_Then reassure him that it won't and prove it through your actions. Show him that you'll always support him, no matter what. Kami-sama knows that Naruto needs support more than anyone else._

Sakura's resolve returned, and she agreed.

The pair arrived at Naruto's apartment.

The blond boy offered Sakura to take a shower first, which she accepted graciously.

Naruto also laid out a clean pair of one of his old t-shirts and shorts for the rosette to sleep in.

The Kunoichi quickly finished and allowed Naruto to occupy the bathroom in peace.

Sakura sat on top of Naruto's bed and patiently waited for him to finish his routine.

Naruto exited the bathroom dressed in a long-sleeved blue pajama blouse with matching pants. Sakura found the walrus hat he wore to be adorable.

The blond laid on the bed and stretched his limbs out wide.

He yawned loudly. "That was one intense mission, right Sakura-chan?"

The rosette also laid back down. "Definitely. Even if our missions sound simple in paper, they somehow always manage to get complicated."

"It's just our team's luck. I blame Sensei."

Sakura giggled.

The Genin quieted down and enjoyed each other's company.

A pleasant breeze entered through the open window.

_Well, what are you waiting for?_ Sakura's Inner voice asked.

Annoyance took hold of Sakura briefly, before she pushed it aside.

The rosette laid on her side to face Naruto.

The boy glanced at her. "What's up, Sakura-chan?"

The rosette bit her lip as she struggled to bring her thoughts into words. "Naruto… do you trust me? Enough to keep a secret?"

Naruto nodded his head earnestly. "Of course, Sakura-chan! We're teammates. And more than that, we're family."

Sakura smiled, and took his hands into her slender ones. "I'm glad, which is why I have to ask this question. Naruto… what is the source of the orange chakra cloak that sometimes envelops you?"

The boy's eyes widened comically. "Wha…"

Sakura interrupted him. "Back in the Crescent Moon Kingdom, I saw you covered in an orange chakra cloak. It felt the same as the presence I sensed in your mind when we've merged chakras."

Naruto's eyes closed and he raised his head towards the ceiling.

A bitter chuckle escaped from him. "I knew I wouldn't be able to hide this from you for long."

The rosette squeezed his hands. "If you don't want to tell me, I'll respect your wishes. I just… I want you to know that I'll always support you, for better or worse."

Naruto glanced back at her and gave her a soft smile. "I know, Sakura-chan. And I'd do the same for you."

Sakura patiently watched him as he settled to lie on his side to view her.

The boy took a deep breath. "I'm a Jinchūriki."

Sakura blinked. She certainly hadn't expected that answer.

The boy squeezed her hands. "Say something, Sakura-chan." He pleaded.

The rosette shook her head. "Sorry, Naruto. I didn't expect that answer."

Naruto offered a humorless chuckle. "I bet, yet when I first found out, it immediately made sense to me as to why the villagers treated me the way they did."

Guilt took hold of Sakura, and she began to rub Naruto's calloused knuckles. "When did this happen?"

"When I was born. Apparently, the Yondaime thought it was a good idea to seal the Kyuubi inside of me."

It was Sakura's turn to have her eyes widen. "He did THAT?"

Naruto shrugged. "And I've had to live with the consequences."

Sakura shook her head. "I can't believe he did that! And to a baby! Did the Sandaime know about this?"

"Yeah…"

Anger took hold of the rosette. "He knew, and yet he allowed the villagers to treat you like shit? If he wasn't already dead, I'd have killed him myself!"

Naruto laughed earnestly. "Bah, Sakura-chan. There's no need to get yourself executed for my sake. I dealt with it just fine."

Sakura gave him a serious look. "Naruto, I'd commit treason if it meant saving you."

Silence took hold of the room, with only the wind offering any sort of sound.

Naruto couldn't hold her gaze any longer and looked at his pillow. "Do you really mean that?" He asked quietly.

The rosette kissed his forehead and shuffled closer to him. "Every word. You've started out alone, but now you've got my parents and I. We, **I**, won't ever let you down."

Naruto's stunning blue eyes locked onto hers once more. He smiled. "Thank you, Sakura-chan."

The rosette returned his smile and made herself more comfortable. "Let's try to get some sleep. We need to be alert in order to relay the mission debrief to Tsunade-sama."

"Right!"

Sakura closed her eyes, and breathed in Naruto's calming, reassuring scent.

_You see, that wasn't so bad, was it?_ Sakura's Inner voice commented.

The rosette mentally rolled her eyes, but quickly blocked out any active thought.

Naruto's scent and his rhythmic heartbeat eased Sakura into the dreamworld.

* * *

Team Kakashi stood at attention in front of the Hokage as Kakashi directed the debrief.

The Genin occasionally chipped in when asked about details of their fights but were content to let their team leader talk.

Tsunade's expression was blank, yet the way she stared at Sakura made the rosette beam in pride.

"Well done on completing this mission, even if you didn't expect the Crescent Moon Kingdom to be under siege. This treaty we now share with the Crescent Moon Kingdom is a great bonus, and certainly one we didn't anticipate."

"We have our dear Sakura-chan to thank for that. She, along with Michiru-Ōsama, his advisors and the pleasant Akiara-san, negotiated the terms of the treaty. Both sides were extremely pleased with the results." Kakashi stated.

Tsunade cocked an eyebrow in her student's direction. "When I first introduced politics as another requirement to your curriculum, this isn't what I had in mind."

The rosette shrugged self-consciously. "Michiru-Ōsama asked me since I'm your apprentice. He insisted on having a formal treaty."

"Oh, yes. He also told us to tell you that Sakura's 'an incredible Kunoichi' and 'is on the right path to becoming an excellent ambassador.'" Kakashi added.

The Slug Sannin chuckled. "I see. Well done, Sakura."

The rosette beamed at her master's praise.

Tsunade addressed the males. "You can retrieve your generous reward from Akane-san. You're dismissed. You may take the week off before I list you back on active duty. Sakura, come with me."

Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, the boys quickly exited the Hokage's office, whereas Kakashi handed Sakura a scroll.

At her questioning look, he said: "This is from Akiara-san. She apologized for not being able to say goodbye in person."

Sakura stared at him blankly. "You've just remembered now? You could have given it to me while we were travelling back home."

Her Sensei gave her a sheepish look.

Inwardly sighing, the rosette thanked him and placed the scroll in her weapon's pouch. She then followed her master.

Tsunade led the girl to a private room on the east wing of the Hokage Tower.

Shizune awaited them in front of an open door.

"Are the Elders inside, Shizune?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. They've just arrived ten minutes ago." The younger woman answered.

"Good. Saves me the trouble of having to wait for them." She mumbled to herself, though Sakura heard it.

The rosette hid a smile.

The three Kunoichi entered the room where the Council Elders awaited them.

Tsunade sat on the far-right side of the comfortable-looking sofa facing the seated Elders, whereas Shizune stood to her side with the domesticated pig sleeping in her arms.

Sakura opted to sit on the far-left side of the sofa.

"Hokage-sama, Haruno-san, any news for us?" The female member spoke.

Tsunade glanced at Sakura and smirked. "We do have some news. Sakura here has successfully secured a treaty with the Crescent Moon Kingdom. Her former client, Michiru-Ōsama, was very grateful for Team Kakashi's services and praised Sakura's political abilities."

Homura hummed in approval as he read the scroll Tsunade gave him. "That's excellent news. Congratulations, Haruno-san. You've done Konoha proud."

The rosette bowed her head. "It was an honor to serve and further secure Konoha's future."

"You'll do very well in the next Chunin exams in six months' time." Koharu commented once more.

"Indeed. You'll even be surprised to see the new Kazekage. You met him during the last Chunin exams."

Sakura blinked in curiosity. "Who is he?"

"Gaara of the Sand. He was paired off against Uchiha Sasuke during the last trial of the Chunin exams." Koharu replied.

Surprise filled the rosette. "I must admit that comes as a bit of a shock to me. I didn't interact with Gaara personally, but from what I've observed of him, he had an insatiable bloodlust."

"We too have had our reservations about his position, yet we've changed our minds when he, along with his delegation from Sunagakure, visited us while you were on your mission. He has changed for the better."

"That's the face he chose to show us. As the host of the Ichibi, his mental health will always be called into question." Danzo finally said.

Sakura's eyes widened. _Another Jinchūriki?_

_That… explains Gaara's actions quite a lot_. Her Inner voice added.

"Let's not get off topic." Danzo continued and stared at Sakura. "For someone who rarely participates in the council meetings, you've certainly made a bold move in acquiring this treaty."

The Genin glanced at him. "I view the council meetings as an opportunity to learn more about the inner workings of Konoha's politics, both among the Civilians and the Shinobi. When Michiru-Ōsama approached me with the idea of creating this treaty, I couldn't refuse him."

"Wise of you to grant his request. The last attack left us vulnerable, and we need every political backing in maintaining the illusion of our strength to our enemies." Homura stated.

"And such a rich ally." Koharu added. "The down payment Michiru-Ōsama provided nearly gave our chief accountant a heart attack."

Tsunade and Sakura discreetly exchanged matching smirks.

"How do you plan on spending your reward, Haruno-san? Not many girls your age have access to such a vast sum of money." Danzo asked.

The rosette felt her cheeks burn at the indecent question.

"That's out of line, Shimura-san." Tsunade came to her rescue. "How Sakura chooses to spend her money is up to her."

Koharu cocked her head in the bandaged man's direction. "Indeed, Danzo-san. The down payment was more than enough to cover the costs of repairing the central districts."

The man held his head high yet didn't rise to the bait.

"Was there anything else, Hokage-sama?" Homura asked.

"Not on account of Sakura." The Slug Sannin glanced at her student. "You're dismissed. The same policy that I've given to the boys applies to you."

The rosette nodded and stood up. She bowed low and left the room.

After Sakura received her reward from the secretary, something that still shocked Sakura even though she was aware of it since Team Kakashi was first assigned its mission, the Genin decided to head home.

Upon arrival, she realized that her parents were out, and made her way to her bedroom.

Sakura changed into comfortable indoor clothes and sat on her bed where she took out the scroll from Akiara.

_Dearest Sakura,_

_I apologize for not being able to say goodbye in person. When we've first arrived in the Kingdom and noticed the lack of nightly life, I immediately went home to check on my family._

_My children and grandchildren were shaken, but unharmed. My husband sustained injuries during the initial revolt against that traitorous Shabadaba, but he made a full recovery, praise Kami-sama._

_I wanted to express my gratitude for the services of you and your Shinobi comrades. The Crescent Moon Kingdom is our home, and we've mourned the loss of our King. Michiru-Ōsama is determined to continue his father's legacy, and I sense a bright future ahead of us._

_Despite the brief conversations we've shared, I could tell that you're an exceptional young lady and have a great career ahead of you. I'm unfamiliar with the codes and hierarchy of Shinobi, but I daresay that you'll command respect among your fellow Shinobi, both from allies and enemies. The fact that you're the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage is all the more advantageous for you._

_Take care, Sakura-san, and I hope that we can stay in touch now that traffic between our two nations will be facilitated. Congratulations on establishing the treaty. Michiru-Ōsama and his advisors were very pleased and look forward to the partnership with Konoha._

_With all my blessings,_

_Takahashi Akiara._

Sakura smiled and placed the scroll in her drawer. A warm feeling buzzed within her.

_She's such a lovely lady_, Sakura's Inner voice remarked.

The rosette hummed in agreement and took out her special scroll.

She opened it and wrote down Political knowledge and International relations in her Skills to Develop list. She also crossed out the Mystic Palm Technique from that list and switched it over to her Strengths list.

Her Inner voice whistled. _You keep on raising the bar more and more_.

_Of course. If I don't push myself, no one else will do it for me. Well… maybe Tsunade-sama when it comes to Medical Ninjutsu_.

_You're already advancing through that as well. This field is something where you'll always be learning something new, even when you master it. Your Genjutsu's also improving_.

Sakura hummed in agreement once more and closed the scroll before placing it back in her drawer.

She sat down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. _It feels weird not doing anything. I've gotten used to having a full schedule._

_Enjoy the free time while you can. You'll probably be sent on more missions now that Tsunade-sama trusts your medical skills_.

The rosette mentally agreed and decided to make a light lunch as she waited for her parents to come home.

* * *

Sakura helped her father set the table as her mother finished off the last dishes for their supper.

As usual, Naruto would be coming over, but Hinata would join them too for the second time.

Sakura was looking forward to it.

It was Sakura's last day off before she'd be put back on the active duty roster.

When the Genin presented the cheque to her parents, their eyes widened comically, and her father had to sit down to regain his balance.

"That's more than we've ever earned from our total cheques combined." He said breathlessly.

The rosette asked her parents if they had any debt they needed to pay off, which ended up being their house.

Now officially the owners of their home, Sakura's parents deemed that she was old enough to decide on how to invest her money.

"You're a smart girl, Sakura. However, if you want advice, we're here for you." Her mother stated.

There was a knock on the door, and Sakura's father went to go answer it.

"Naruto-chan! Hinata-san! Welcome, welcome!"

_They came together?_ Sakura mentally asked.

The two Genin guests entered the dining room and greeted Sakura.

"Heya, Sakura-chan!"

Hinata's face was red, yet she managed to squeak out a greeting. "He…hello Sa-Sakura-san."

The rosette smiled at them. "Hey guys."

Her mother came out of the kitchen with a large pot and set it on the table. "Hello my dears! Would you mind helping me bring the rest of the food."

The Genin helped out the Haruno matriarch, and Sakura's stomach growled at the delicious scents.

The Haruno family and their guests sat down at the table and began to pass around the various dishes Mebuki prepared.

As usual, Kizashi and Naruto were the loudest and exchanged more jokes, whereas the females spoke quietly amongst themselves.

It was when dessert was served that Naruto's expression became serious. "I have some news."

Mebuki urged him on. "What is it, Naruto-chan?"

"Ero-Sennin finally decided to take my training seriously."

Sakura beamed at him. "That's great news!" Her smile faltered at Naruto's expression. "What's wrong?"

The boy sighed. "Don't get me wrong. I'm happy that he's going to focus on me now, but he has missions to complete for the village. I'll have to accompany him."

The rosette blinked. "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know."

* * *

_"You know that Pervy-Sage has been training me, and it's been going pretty good! But he said that he'll be leaving soon on some secret mission. He wants to take me with him."_

* * *

Sakura exchanged a glance with Hinata. The shy girl seemed saddened, yet she remained mute.

The rosette turned back to face her adoptive brother. "I'm surprised Jiraiya-sama stayed in the village for so long, but I know you've warned me of this possibility months ago."

The boy blinked. "You're not upset."

Sakura stared at him in surprise. "Of course not. I'll miss you, but I won't stand in the way of a such a great opportunity. I know that Jiraiya-sama has plenty of techniques to teach you."

Mebuki glanced at her husband. "Oh dear. We're losing a chick, Kizashi."

The man rubbed her hand gently. "There's no need to be sad, my dear. Naruto-chan will come back once his training's complete. Isn't that right?" He asked as he glanced at the boy.

Said person nodded. "Of course! Konoha's my home, and you're my family!"

"When do you leave?" Sakura's mother asked.

Naruto stared at her sheepishly. "Tomorrow… Ero-Sennin had just told me about it this morning!"

The rosette had to force herself to swallow before she chocked.

"That's…. ve..very so—soon." Hinata finally commented.

Naruto looked at her. "Yeah, but I've got no choice. Ero-Sennin's like a leaf in the wind. There's nothing holding him here. He just stayed out of respect for me."

"Your Master's very considerate then." Mebuki added. She placed her soft hand over Naruto's. "You should be proud of your accomplishments, because we certainly are. You'll always have a home with us, so do make sure to keep in touch via Sakura so that we can hear all about your adventures. When you do come back for good, we'll throw you one heck of a party."

Naruto grinned at her, and Kizashi ruffled his hair.

"Don't forget about us." The man said.

"I could never forget you guys. You're the most awesome people I know!" The boy replied.

Sakura smiled at him. "Like my mom said, please keep in touch. Don't disappear on us."

"I won't, Sakura-chan. Believe it!"

The rest of the evening went by pleasantly, though it was soon time for the guests to leave.

Sakura and Naruto exchanged hugs, yet when the boy was about the offer the same to the Hyuga heiress, she shuffled backwards.

The boy faltered in his movements. "Uh… if you don't want a hug, that's fine Hinata-chan."

The girl's face flushed, but she stepped towards. "It…It's f-fi-fine, Na-Naruto-ku-kun."

Said person smiled, and gently wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders.

The girl's flush darkened, but she then leaned into the embrace.

Sakura smiled at them. _They're so awkward that it's cute_.

_I'm surprised Naruto finally realized Hinata's crush for him. Maybe he'll soon return it_.

_Who knows? If he gives hints of interest, I'll be sure to play matchmaker_.

They separated, and Naruto hugged Sakura's parents.

With a last farewell, the two guests left the house.

Sakura stayed outside until both figures disappeared down the street.

She was happy for Naruto, but she would miss him.

_Kami-sama, please keep him safe_. Sakura pleaded in echo of her wish all those months ago.


	17. Part 1- Death Chapter 16: Evolution

Sakura stood in a mental whirlpool of sadness mixed with pride.

On mutual agreement, the Harunos got up early to send a final farewell to their newest member of the family before he left for good.

Sakura was somewhat surprised to see Hinata waiting at the village gates as well, despite the fact that most of the villagers were still asleep.

A quick glance into the Hyuga’s eyes filled the rosette with understanding.

_She cares for Naruto._ She mentally thought. _Possibly she feels more than a crush for him._

_It could be on par with what you feel for Sasuke-kun. _Her Inner voice added.

Sakura mentally hummed in affirmation.

The sun was just starting to rise when Jiraiya arrived first. For once, he didn’t look hungover or in a lust-induced state like the various times Sakura had seen him in the morning.

The Toad Sannin nodded in respect at Sakura and her parents, though he blinked in surprise upon seeing Hinata.

Sakura’s mother approached the man. “Please take care of Naruto. Sakura’s told us plenty of stories of how much of a knucklehead he can be, and how he puts other peoples’ lives before his own. He’s a special child.”

Jiraiya nodded. “I’ll protect him with my life. Our journey shouldn’t take more than two years, although I can’t guarantee even that.”

Kizashi wrapped his arm around his wife’s slim waist. “We’ll hold you to that.”

The rosette spoke up. “And make sure that Naruto always has a way of communicating with us. We want to know how he progresses and hear all about your adventures.”

Jiraiya gave her an amused glance. “Of course, if only to keep the kid from blabbering my ears off with his complaints.”

“That’s nearly impossible, Jiraiya-sempai, unless you plan on bribing him with ramen.”

Sakura glanced behind her and saw the tall figure of her Sensei walking towards him. “Kakashi-sensei, you came.” She said surprised.

The man gave her a one-eyed smile. “I wouldn’t miss out on sending off one of my students. Besides, I wanted to rub it in his face the fact that while he’ll be away, you and I will continue to work on your elemental ninjutsu.”

The rosette couldn’t help but return the smile and felt giddy.

“Our daughter’s going to become a force to be reckoned with. First Kakashi-san, and now Tsunade-sama.” Kizashi commented.

The copy-cat ninja glanced at him. “Sakura’s already a force to reckon with. She nearly broke my arm with just a slap.”

Kizashi let out a bark of laughter. “Atta girl!”

Mebuki stared at her daughter in pride.

The person of interest finally arrived rather disheveled. His white t-shirt that he normally wore under his signature orange jacket wasn’t properly tucked into his pants, and he left his jacket unzipped.

He let out a loud yawn and rubbed his eyes.

The boy apparently realized that he wasn’t alone and stared wide-eyed at the assembly.

“Wha…” he started, before he hastily tucked in his t-shirt and zipped up his jacket. He attempted to control his uncombed locks, yet his attempts only worsened their disheveled appearance.

Sakura stared at him in amusement. “Good morning, Naruto.”

Beside her, Mebuki shook her head. “Boys.” She mumbled.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow. “And here I thought that I was the only one who showed up late.”

Kizashi let out a good-natured laugh. “Oh, Naruto-chan. Even when you’re about to embark on an adventure of a lifetime, you couldn’t find yourself being bothered to wake up early.”

The boy blushed. “I couldn’t sleep, I was too excited! Besides, I needed to pack since a certain someone only gave me a day’s notice of the trip.” He mock-glared at the Toad Sannin.

The man shrugged unapologetically. “I was just given the go ahead yesterday. Be grateful that I gave you at least a day’s notice. I could have showed up at your apartment in the middle of the night and dragged you out of bed, ready or not.”

“I’d have kicked your ass!”

“You couldn’t destroy wet tissue paper.”

Kakashi snorted. “More like he’d slip on it.”

“Oi!”

Sakura’s parents laughed at the exchange, whereas the two female Genins shook their heads in amusement.

The rosette approached Naruto and embraced him. “You take care, Naruto. And please keep in touch. I want to hear all about your adventures.”

The blond squeezed her back. “I’ll be sure to tell you all about them, Sakura-chan! At least, what Ero-Sennin will allow me to.”

Mebuki hugged him next, while her husband affectionately ruffled the boy’s hair.

“Make sure that you eat a healthy, balanced diet. And I don’t mean those instant ramen noodles you’ve waxed poetically about.”

Naruto wrapped his arms around the woman’s shoulders and breathed in her comforting scent. “I’ll do my best, Mebuki-san. Knowing Ero-Sennin, we’ll likely be camping out most of the time and will have to hunt or fish for food.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. We’ll be staying at inns when the need calls for it.” The Toad Sannin interrupted.

The hyperactive Genin stuck out his tongue at his mentor.

The Haruno matriarch released the boy, and he turned to face his first sensei.

The man ruffled his hair affectionately. “Take care of yourself, Naruto. I hope you can nag Jiraiya-sempai into continuing your elemental ninjutsu training, because Sakura and I will have a lot of time on our hands with you gone.”

Naruto gave him a determined look. “I’ll nag him to death if I have to. There’s no way I’m going to be dragged behind!”

Kakashi chuckled and released his hand from the blond locks.

Naruto addressed the last member. “Hey there, Hinata-chan. I’m surprised to see you here.”

The girl flushed and looked down. “I wa…want…ed to sa…say go..good…b…by..bye.”

Naruto’s expression softened. “I appreciate it, Hinata-chan. Say, when I get back, we should go have some ramen together. What’d you say?”

Sakura’s jaw nearly dropped. _Holy crap. Did he just ask her out?_

_Sly dog_, Sakura’s Inner voice commented in amusement. _Who’d have thought he’d have the head to pull that off?_

Her parents exchanged knowing looks, and even Jiraiya was impressed as he stared at his student. Kakashi chuckled quietly to himself.

Hinata’s head shot up and her blush darkened. “I…I would li….like th…that.” She smiled shyly.

Naruto grinned, and gave her a thumbs up. “Alright! Can I have a hug?”

The bluette nodded, and Naruto gently wrapped his arms around her slightly trembling shoulders.

Like before, Hinata leaned into his embrace and closed her eyes.

Sakura couldn’t help but inwardly coo at them. _They’re too adorable. If they don’t end up as a couple, I’ll kick Naruto’s ass._

_Go Team NaruHina!_ Sakura’s Inner voice cheered as she mentally waved an orange and blue flag.

Naruto let go and whipped his head at his mentor. He adjusted his backpack. “Let’s get going, Ero-Sennin! You’ve got a lot to make up for me since you haven’t focused on training me much.”

The man rolled his eyes. “Shut up, kid. I’ve had plenty of important things I needed to accomplish.”

Naruto snorted. “Yeah, like being a pervert.”

Jiraiya smacked the boy’s head, earning himself a heated glare.

The duo bickered between themselves as they’ve stepped out of the protective environment of Konoha.

As the farewell party stood to watch them until they disappeared from sight, Sakura’s heart panged.

_Kami-sama, keep Naruto safe, and guide him to his true potential. _

_He’ll be fine, Sakura_. Her Inner voice comforted. _We still have a lot of work ahead of us in our own training. Before we know it, these two years would have passed, and we’ll be reunited with Naruto. One day, with Sasuke-kun as well._

Sakura nodded, and held her hands close to her heart. _One day._

* * *

Time went by in a blur for Sakura as she advanced in her medical training.

Tsunade temporarily removed her from the active mission router in order to focus more on her hospital shifts.

The rosette continued to work specifically with Hirotoshi and Nakamura, and her confidence in her medical knowledge and ability grew.

As such, Hirotoshi deemed her ready to start giving consultations alone, but encouraged her to seek guidance if she had any doubt.

The rosette greatly enjoyed and appreciated the opportunity to interact directly with the patients, but in a less stressful manner. She still looked forward to her night shifts in the emergency room.

Pleased with her progress and confidence, Hirotoshi allowed Sakura to assist in more difficult cases, including resuscitation.

Sakura had just finished giving the last consultation of the day and was returning her patients’ files to the head nurse when a commotion occurred at the hospital’s entrance.

An unconscious man was carried in on a medical cot by two medical personnel. Beside them was a wide-eyed young nurse who clenched a clipboard to her chest.

Blood spilled all over the ground from the glaringly obvious gaping wound in the patient’s chest.

The rosette quickly made her way over and addressed the trio. “What happened? Why’s he missing a portion of his chest?”

The medical personnel by the patient’s head stared at her in shock. “Sakura-san. We don’t know what happened, aside from the fact that he’s a victim of a terrible worksite accident. His vitals are dropping fast: blood pressure 80/60mmHg, heart rate 140 beats per minute, breath rate at 40, oxygen saturation 88%.”

Sakura took a glance at him and narrowed her eyes in concentration. “He needs emergency surgery.” She glanced up at the nurse. “Take him to the ICU, quickly!”

“Yes ma’am!” The nurse replied, and the trio urgently transported the man to the ICU.

Sakura followed behind them and pulled her hair into a ponytail just as she entered the area.

“Prepare the OR. This man has a penetrating trauma to the left-side anterior chest wall secondary to a worksite accident. There’s no telling whether or not the thing responsible for his injury is still inside his chest cavity. He’s entering hypovolemic shock. I need to perform the Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu.[1]”

“Sakura-san, shouldn’t we wait for Tsunade-sama? This procedure isn’t meant to be done alone.” The OR nurse stated.

The rosette whipped her head to face the nurse. “This man will be dead by the time Tsunade-sama arrives. I have to take a chance and perform this procedure.”

“I don’t agree with this, Sakura-san. This man could die on the operating table. You too could suffer from chakra exhaustion.”

“I’m aware of the risks.” Sakura replied annoyed. “You can contact Tsuande-sama and even Hirotoshi-san, but I’m starting this surgery in the next 30 seconds. I want two units of O negative blood transfused, now!”

Whatever else the nurse was saying was ignored by the rosette as she washed her hands, put on protective covering over her clothing and went through the sterilization procedures.

Once she entered the hurriedly prepared OR, one of the OR technicians assisted her in putting on the sterilized surgical gloves and handed her an ink-soaked quill.

The rosette quickly, but accurately drew four formula-lines over the missing section of the patient’s chest. She also picked off one of his hair strands and placed it in the middle of the seal.

Her right hand hovered over the operating site, whereas her left hand was held up in a seal.

_You don’t have enough chakra for this, Sakura_. Her Inner voice warned. _If you go beyond your limits, you’ll completely exhaust your chakra reserves. _

_I have to surpass my limits on my own_. Sakura mentally replied as she lowered her left hand and started to focus her chakra into the surgery seal.

Steadily, the four lines she drew began to spill into the gaping wound. Layer by layer of flesh began to regrow as Sakura used the patient’s hair strand to create the necessary cells.

Sweat dripped down her face as she gritted her teeth in both concentration and pain.

_I can’t pass out now_! She thought in panic as the corners of her vision began to go dark.

It took all of her willpower to not collapse as her legs began to shake.

The lines were more than three quarters of the way inside, yet the darkness in Sakura’s vision continued to grow and threatened to take her consciousness.

“Sakura-san, you have to stop!” Someone exclaimed. “You’re going to run out of chakra!”

The rosette bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. _I’m almost there_. She mentally thought, although she believed that she had verbally addressed the personnel.

“Sakura!” Someone called out.

The last of the four lines entered the wound, and fresh skin grew over it, leaving not even a mark.

The rosette’s arms dropped as if a heavy weight was attached to them.

There was commotion behind her, before Sakura’s vision went completely black.

* * *

The rosette returned to the waking world feeling groggy and disoriented.

The first thing her senses picked up on was an annoying and regular beeping noise.

Sakura grunted in displeasure, and she immediately felt a pressure on her left index finger.

The rosette pulled out her index finger from the unwelcomed pressure and was welcomed with blissful silence.

A sigh of relief escaped her mouth as the rosette settled to further swim through the liquidized and welcoming darkness.

A giggle interrupted the silence, and something light and soft tickled her nose.

Emerald eyes snapped open.

A black eye was the only visible feature of the masked face.

Recognition slammed into Sakura’s mind abruptly. “Kakashi-sensei.”

The man grinned. “Welcome back, Sakura. And here I thought that I was the only one crazy enough to reach the limit and actually achieve chakra exhaustion.”

The rosette snorted, clearly in no mood for jokes. “What can I say? I love to live dangerously.”

“Sarcasm doesn’t suit you, Sakura-chan. Let’s leave that to me.”

“I’ll leave a lot of things to you.” The rosette muttered.

“On that note, I’ll leave **this** to you. Tsunade-sama appeared to be at a clash of whether to hug you in relief and pride or to strangle you for performing such a dangerous procedure.”

“I was aware of the risks, Sensei. That man would have died if I didn’t take action.”

“I’m not the one you have to justify your actions to. Speaking of which, here she comes.”

A few seconds later, the door barged open and a visibly agitated Tsunade entered the room.

Her eyes narrowed at Sakura. “What in the world were you thinking, Haruno?! The Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu is meant to be performed by a minimum of four qualified medics and with replacements on standby! Do you have any idea what nearly happened to you?!”

“I was aware of the risks and I accepted them, Tsunade-sama. The ICU head nurse did send a summon for you and Hirotoshi-san, yet neither of you would have made it in time.”

“I agree with that, however, you could have asked the assistants present to back you up.”

Sakura rubbed her temples. “There were only the ones who brought in the patient, and they both were scared shitless. I was the only person who had a clear head.”

Realizing that she had no more arguments, Tsunade’s shoulders visibly sagged and she let out an aggravated breath. “What you did was reckless, Sakura. You were just a drop away from completely spending your chakra reserves.”

“I suppose I have my excellent chakra control to thank for avoiding that.”

The Slug Sannin snorted. “Stubborn girl. You’re definitely my student.” She smirked.

The rosette gave her a toothy grin.

Kakashi coughed. “Well, Sakura certainly didn’t pick up on that habit from me.”

Tsunade turned her head towards him and cocked an eyebrow. “I just thank Kami-sama she didn’t pick up on your tardiness.”

The man laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

Sakura got up from the bed and straightened her posture.

“Where do you think you’re going, young lady?” Tsunade asked.

The rosette looked at her in confusion. “I’m going home. I’m fine now.”

Her mentor gave her a hard stare. “You may have successfully completed the procedure without suffering from chakra exhaustion, however, your reserves haven’t recuperated even a third of what they should be. You’re staying here overnight for observation.”

Sakura’s eyes widened. “What?! But Shishou…”

“That’s an order. Don’t make me have you physically restrained and sedated.”

The rosette narrowed her eyes. “You wouldn’t dare.”

The older woman cocked an eyebrow in challenge. “Try me.”

Tension passed between the two Kunoichi. Kakashi attempted to disappear in the background.

Finally, the Genin glanced down, and pouted.

Tsunade snorted and placed a hand on Sakura’s shoulder. “You did well. Now, you need to rest.”

Sakura sighed, and grudgingly laid back down on the bed.

“Don’t even think of trying to escape. I’ve instructed the nurses to make sure you stay here until the morning. I also have an Anbu guard posted outside of your window.”

Sakura cocked an eyebrow. “Isn’t that extreme, Shishou?”

“There’s no extreme measure if it means keeping you in line.”

The rosette crossed her arms and rolled her eyes when Tsunade turned her head away.

With that, the Slug Sannin left the room.

Sakura visibly deflated and covered her eyes with her right arm.

Kakashi giggled once more. “She certainly shut you up.”

The rosette peeked an eye from under her arm. “Would you dare contradict her?”

“I think Jiraiya-sempai’s the only brave person to do so.”

Sakura snorted. “More like crazy.”

A knock at the door interrupted their banter.

Sakura was surprised to see Shikamaru standing at the doorway.

He nodded at her in greeting. “Sakura.”

“Well, that’s my cue to leave.” Kakashi commented.

The rosette rolled her eyes at his dramatic exit as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Shikamaru waved the smoke away. “Troublesome.” He muttered, before he approached the rosette, and sat down in the seat beside her bed.

Sakura turned to face him. “What brings you here?”

“I’ll get straight to the point. The Chunin exams are just a month away.”

“Yeah. And?”

“I’m the only member of Team Asuma to have been promoted to Chunin. There’s now an empty space on the team. I want you to join.”

Sakura blinked in surprise. “Why would you want me to take your spot? What makes you think I’d even want to accept?”

“You’re the only original member of the Rookie nine who’s still in the village and doesn’t have a complete team. Ino and Chouji need one more member in order to qualify for the Chunin exams.” His eyes took on a sharp gleam. “Regardless of your falling out with Ino, I don’t think you’re petty enough to refuse to join them just to spite her. I know that you too are eager to be promoted.”

“You’ve been spending too much time around the Yamanakas. This psychological analysis doesn’t suit you.”

Shikamaru snorted. “You’d be stupid to refuse a chance of promotion. Despite how troublesome I think your emotional outbursts are, I know of and respect your intelligence.

Sakura blinked again. _Wow, that was a criticism followed by a compliment_.

The Nara rubbed his temples at her expression. “Look, I’m not saying you need to talk to Ino aside from the necessary intel. Besides, Chouji will be there. He’s not troublesome.”

A thoughtful expression came across the Kunoichi’s face. “I’ll think about it.”

“Don’t take too long. The month will go by quickly, and if you refuse, Ino’ll will wear my eyes off complaining and blaming you.”

Sakura snorted.

The teenaged boy stood up. “That’s all I came for. I do recommend you join them.”

With that, he left.

The rosette released a heavy breath. _This’ll be fun_, she thought sarcastically.

_If the Pig gets too annoying, you could always knock her out_. Sakura’s Inner voice added. _Besides, like Shikamaru said, Chouji’s part of the time as well. He was always a calm person, unless one commented about his weight._

A shudder passed through the rosette. _Kami-sama have mercy on my sanity_.

[1] Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique


	18. Part 1- Death Chapter 17: Compromise

“Whoa, this is a great surprise, Asuma-sensei!” Chōji exclaimed happily as he eyed the numerous plates of meat hungrily.

The bearded Jōnin smirked. “Actually, it was Sakura’s idea to come here. It’s her treat.”

The young Akimichi stared at Sakura in question in surprise. “Really? Well, thanks Sakura! I certainly won’t let this food go to waste!”

The rosette smiled. “It’s my pleasure. After all, we’ll be teammates in the upcoming Chūnin exams, so I wanted us to get to know each other better, especially our abilities.”

“That’s a good idea!” Chōji replied. “I don’t why Ino’s taking so long.”

“She’s probably wrapping up her shift at the hospital. We have a set starting hour, yet no fixed ending.” Sakura said casually.

Asuma chuckled as he blew out a breath of cigarette smoke.

Chōji immediately placed several slices of meat onto the barbeque, while Sakura began to talk.

“As you both know, I’m studying Medical Ninjutsu under Tsunade-sama. I can’t openly talk about what I’m learning, but I can guarantee that I’m capable of acting as Team Asuma’s field medic.”

The Jōnin nodded. “I’ve heard impressive stories from various Chūnins and civilians who were personally treated by you. They were very pleased by your abilities.”

The rosette blushed.

“There’s also a rumor going around that Tsunade-sama has been teaching you how to unlock her remarkable strength. Kurenai’s been improving your Genjutsu abilities. And even Kakashi has stepped up and started teaching you elemental Ninjutsu.” Asuma continued.

Sakura nodded. “That’s right. I…” She hesitated. “I’d appreciate it if the two of you kept to yourselves what I’m about to tell you.”

Both males stared at her.

“What is it, Sakura?” Asuma asked.

“I’m trying to unlock a technique that Shishou has deemed forbidden. One consequence is that I’ve had to change the way I access my chakra. As such, I don’t have access to my full chakra reserves.”

Chōji stared at her in confusion, whereas Asuma appeared thoughtful.

“That’ll definitely determine the dynamics of the Team.” He said. “Chōji, you’ll be the full brute force, favoring close-range encounters. Sakura will act as your support and intervene when she deems herself capable. Ino will concentrate on long range attacks and act as the liaison between you two.”

“That’s an excellent idea, Asuma-san.”

“Yeah, Asuma-sensei!” Chōji added, before he stuffed slices of meat into his mouth.

Sakura and Asuma shared a smirk, before they too proceeded to eat.

_I’m paying for this meal. I might as well enjoy it too_. The rosette thought.

She inwardly moaned as her tastebuds were pleasantly greeted by the amazing taste of the barbeque meat.

“What about you, Chōji?” She asked after the other teenager swallowed his meal.

Said person grinned at her. “Well, I’ve been training on improving my clan’s signature techniques. As long as I have something to eat, I’ll never run out of chakra. I can perform the body-expanding jutsu effortlessly. I’ve also improved the Human Bullet Tank technique.”

Sakura nodded, impressed. “I’m willing to bet your physical strength is on par with mine.”

The boy shrugged. “Maybe. I prefer to run over my enemies than crush them.”

Asuma’s shoulders shook in laughter, and Sakura wrinkled her nose.

“I don’t crush people. I just punch them.”

“Your punch can shatter bones. If that’s not crushing, then I don’t know what is.” Chōji replied.

Asuma’s laughter increased at Sakura’s pinched expression.

It was then that Ino finally made her appearance. “Sorry Sensei, Chōji. I got held up at the hospital, and…” She stopped abruptly upon seeing the rosette.

Said person raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn’t react.

Asuma smiled at his female student. “Glad you came, Ino. Sakura here is treating us to lunch in order to get to know one another better.”

Confusion marked the blonde’s face. “I don’t understand.” She said as she sat down beside the still hungry Akimichi.

“Sakura’s going to be your third team member in order to participate in the Chūnin exams.” 

Ino’s eyes widened, and she snapped her head up at Sakura.

The rosette kept a cool expression as she sipped her tea.

The blonde alternated between looking at her Sensei and Sakura, before she glanced down.

Asuma gave her a pointed look, before he gave Sakura the same look. “Whatever issues you two have need to be left behind while you’re participating in the exams. If I so much as see you two giving each other dirty looks, I’m pulling out your applications. Do I make myself clear?”

“Dully noted.” The rosette immediately replied.

“… I understand, Sensei.” Was Ino’s quiet response. 

The Jōnin nodded. “Good.” He put out his cigarette and stood up. “Thanks for the meal, Sakura.” He said as he placed several bills on the table.

The rosette stared at him in shock. “Wait, Asuma-san. This was supposed to be my treat!”

The man waved his hand and left the restaurant.

Sakura’s posture slouched in disappointment.

Chōji grinned at her. “Team 10’s tradition is that Asuma-sensei always pays, regardless of whoever promises to treat us.”

“I see.”

Ino stood up. “I’ll see you later, Chōji.” She said, before she walked away.

Her teammate stared at her back in confusion. “Wait, Ino! Aren’t you going to eat?”

He glanced back down at the cooking meat, before he snapped his eyes at the rosette. “Sakura, what’s going on between you and Ino? Shikamaru tried to get her to talk, but she always yelled at him to mind his business.”

The rosette shrugged in an effort to appear careless, yet the frown gave her away. “I don’t know, Chōji. She’s been like this ever since I’ve started training under Tsunade-sama. Shikamaru told me his opinion, but I still don’t see it as an excuse. She actually has no excuse nor the right to treat me this way.”

Her new teammate frowned. “I thought that it was just a girl thing, but it seems like Ino’s taking this personally.”

“How am I supposed to confront her about this when she either tells me to butt off or she ignores me?” Sakura asked in frustration.

“I don’t know, Sakura. Hopefully, Ino will open up as we participate in the Chūnin exams.” The brunet replied.

_I doubt it_, Sakura thought to herself, though she kept her mouth shut.

The rosette kept the Akimichi company until he officially declared himself full.

* * *

The month went by fast, and before Sakura knew it, the day of the first part of the Chūnin exams had arrived.

The alliance between Konohagakure and Sunagakure had decided to have the first part take place in Konoha at the academy.

As Sakura stood beside Chōji at the Academy’s entrance, she noticed that only Genin from Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Amegakure and Takigakure were participating.

Sakura had grown taller and her body has started to develop curves, As such, for her fourteenth birthday, she decided to replace her Shinobi wardrobe.

She was currently dressed in a red t-shirt that had her family’s symbol on the front and back, with a zipper that branched off to the right. She proudly wore the leather gloves Tsunade-sama had gifted her on the first year “anniversary” of becoming her apprentice. Dark grey pants that ended just below her knees accentuated her long, toned legs. She secured her weapons pouch on her right thigh, and also carried a medical pouch on the back of her waist that was covered by a short grey apron skirt. She opted to forego the heeled sandals her mother had bought her for black Shinobi standard sandals. To finish the look, her forehead protector gleamed under the sun’s brilliant rays, except she switched from a blue ribbon to a red one.

Chōji had also changed his attire. He now wore a red suit with plated armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs. He also changed his blue forehead protector for a red one and replaced his hoop earrings with studs. Apparently, they were a gift from Asuma.

His hair had gotten longer and spikier, yet it didn’t seem to bother the Akimichi.

He crossed his arms. “What’s taking so long? All the other teams are complete.”

Sakura continued to look around. “I don’t know. She better be here soon, otherwise we’ll get disqualified.”

_If she does that, I’m going to kill her_. Sakura’s Inner voice commented darkly.

“Chōji!”

_Speak of the devil_, Sakura thought.

Ino came running towards them. “Sorry I’m late. Did it start yet?”

The male shook his head. “Not yet. I think we’re waiting for the proctors.”

Ino gave Sakura a brief glance, but quickly switched to observe the other teams.

The rosette didn’t salute her either, but she did take note of the blonde’s new outfit.

The Yamanaka heiress was dressed completely in her signature purple high-collared blouse that exposed her midriff, and a matching apron skirt. Instead of bandages, she had mesh armor on her thighs, knees and elbows. She also wore the same studs as Chōji. Her luscious locks had grown since she had last cut them during their battle, and her bangs completely covered her right eye.

Her figure had also gotten curvier, and Sakura grudgingly admitted to herself that Ino’s breasts were much bigger as well.

After a few more minutes, the Academy doors opened, and a Chūnin addressed the large crowd.

“Please make your way in an organized file. Each team will select a number and then will proceed to the room that has the marked number. The First Round will take place shortly afterwards.”

There was scattered chatter amongst the Genin.

“We’re going to be separated?”

“Is that even allowed?”

“I thought we’d be fighting other teams?”

Sakura blocked out the noise as her new team made their way inside.

They stood in front of a table where two other Chūnins waited for them and handed in their applications.

“Pick a number and make your way to the assigned rooms.”

The rosette turned to face her teammates. “Looking forward to do this with you guys.” She said politely.

“Let’s kick some butt!” Chōji said enthusiastically.

On his other side, Ino turned her head to the rosette and nodded.

The trio picked their numbers and made their way to their assigned rooms.

Sakura made her way into the room marked as “3” and took a seat.

One by one, more Genin entered the room, and nervously started to mingle.

From Konoha, only Tenten and Kiba entered the room.

The Inuzuka approached the rosette. “Hey Sakura. Ready to kick some ass?” He grinned toothily.

Sakura couldn’t help but return his grin as she was fondly reminded of a certain blond ninja. “You bet I am!”

Tenten made her way to the duo. “I wonder what’ll happen in this round. Last time, it was a written exam.”

Kiba wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Another written exam? I’d bet you that the most dangerous missing nin would fail these written exams, yet that doesn’t make them less dangerous.”

Sakura shrugged. “It’s more for statistics. If this exam’s anything like last time, actually answering the questions won’t matter so much as the process behind it.”

The last Genin entered the room, and the door shut on its own immediately afterwards.

The TV monitor at the front of the classroom turned on, and Shikamaru’s face appeared.

“Welcome to the First Round of the Chūnin exams. Participants, take one sheet from the stack on the teacher’s desk, then take any seat.”

The group of Genin quickly did as they were told.

“Is everyone seated?” The Nara member asked. “This is a drag, so let’s get right to it.”

Sakura snorted quietly as she scanned her test. _He could at least pretend to take this seriously_.

“The three questions are worth, from the top: 30 points, 40 points, and 50 points. Your team’s total points will determine pass-fail. If your team total exceeds 100 points, the team is disqualified. The exam starts now.”

His face disappeared, and a timer marked for thirty minutes appeared. A loud buzz went off, before the timer began its countdown.

Sakura took a clearly look at the exam. “The question isn’t just about solving the questions…” She mumbled to herself.

To her left, Tenten gave her a panicked look. “Please don’t say things that will confuse me even more!”

To Sakura’s right, Kiba growled in annoyance. “How are we supposed to coordinate with our teammates the number of points each of us is supposed to get?”

“I’m not sure yet, but this proves how much of a sadist Shikamaru is.” Sakura commented.

“That guy’s right.” A Sand Shinobi pointed at Kiba. “This whole exam is flawed.”

He got up from his seat and attempted to open the door. “What the… It’s sealed shut!”

More Genin started to panic, and the tension within the room escalated.

Sakura pinched her nose in annoyance, before she stood up and walked over to the blackboard. She picked up a chalk and began to write.

Tenten jumped onto the ceiling and began to look for cracks or any weaknesses.

After a good ten minutes, the brunette jumped down from the ceiling. “I guess finding a loophole seems impossible.” She glanced at the blackboard. “What’s that, Sakura?”

The rosette turned around to face the mini crowd that appeared around her. “The choices are 30, 30, 40 or 0, 50, 50 to score 100 points. So, the question is figuring out which question each team member will solve. Going over 100 points means immediate disqualification. We have to avoid that at all cost.”

A brunette Sand Kunoichi shoved her way to the front. “Umm… Excuse me.”

Sakura glanced at her. “Yes?”

“Can you tell me what we’re supposed to do for this First Round?”

The rosette cocked an eyebrow. “That’s what we’re trying to figure out.”

The other Kunoichi blinked in surprise. “You too, huh?” She raised her test up and smiled. “These questions are really hard, aren’t they?”

The candidates around her gave her incredulous looks, while Sakura sighed in exasperation.

“Well… yeah.”

Tenten turned around and saw a purple haired Kunoichi from Amegakure raise her right arm and held up four fingers.

“What’re you up to?”

The foreign Kunoichi didn’t answer.

Akamaru growled, and Kiba looked at the ceiling. “I can hear something.”

Everyone around them looked up.

“Someone’s yelling.” Tenten commented.

“A lot of people are yelling.” Sakura added.

_Sakura! _

The rosette nearly jumped up in surprise. _Ino?_

_Sakura, you’ll do the second 30-point question. Chōji will do the first. I’ll do the 40-point question._

_Got it_.

The rosette immediately went back to her seat and proceeded to complete her assigned question.

Once she completed it, she leaned back and let out a quiet sigh of relief.

All of a sudden, the room started to vibrate violently in three successions.

Everyone looked around in confusion.

“What the hell was that?” Someone asked.

There was a pause, before five more vibrations shook the room.

“Well, it’s definitely more efficient than yelling something out.” Kiba commented as he sat beside Sakura.

Tenten glanced at him. “So, what are we supposed to do?”

Sakura glanced up. “I get it. Whoever signaled won’t solve the 50-point question. They’re signaling their teammates to both solve the 50-point question. They’re hoping that each teammate will think about the other and figure it out.”

“Who could it be?” Tenten asked.

“Who knows,” Sakura replied, “but whoever sent it got everyone in that classroom to agree. Otherwise, it would’ve been impossible.”

The other Kunoichi’s eyes gleamed in understanding. “That’s genius! I’ll get straight to work!”

“Me too!” Kiba exclaimed.

“Fighting is prohibited. Stop that racket and answer the question before the time’s up!” Shikamaru commanded through the intercom.

Sakura shared curious glances with her fellow Konoha Shinobi.

At last, the timer went off.

“Times up.” Shikamaru stated as his face reappeared on the TV screen. “Continuing to the second part of the First Round.”

“Huh?”

“There’s more?!”

“He’s got to be kidding me!”

“Question: your team is on a mission and the enemy spots you. Who will you choose knowing that the decoy faces certain death? In order to pass, all three team members must have the same answer. The member named as the decoy will be considered killed and eliminated from the exams.”

His face disappeared, and the timer popped up again, this time counting down from ten minutes.

A mental image of Team 7 popped into Sakura’s mind.

They stood with their backs to one another and were surrounded by enemy Shinobi. She pictured Naruto offering to be the decoy, so both she and Sasuke wrote down his name, whereas Naruto wrote down “me”. As such, they’ve failed the exam since they didn’t write the same answer. Imaginary Naruto proceeded to yell at Sasuke and quoting their Sensei on “those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash”.

Sakura’s head snapped up. _The answer isn’t Naruto. My current teammates are Chōji and Ino_.

_Sakura! What are we supposed to write down? What’s Shikamaru thinking?!_

Sakura closed her eyes. _Tell Chōji this_…

* * *

Sakura stood with her teammates outside, as they all breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Good think you have your clan’s technique master, Ino. It helped us all pass the First Round.” Chōji complimented.

The Yamanaka offered him a small smile. “It was the only way to set up communication between the three of us.”

“That’s one round down. Now, we move on to active combat.” Sakura stated.

A Sand Shinobi with long brown hair and brown paint over his nose and cheeks approached Neji’s team.

“Hey, how come there are three of you!”

“The rule said all three had to have the same answer. We didn’t choose anyone. There’s no way we’d sacrifice a comrade. Take a look…” Neji said slightly smug. “Thinking about a letting a teammate die was already the wrong answer.”

Several teams were complete as they reunited with each other and happily expressed their relief.

Shikamaru stepped out of the Academy entrance with his fellow proctor.

A familiar spiky haired Kunoichi with a giant fan addressed the crowd with her hands on her hips. “I’m Temari of the Sand. I’m in charge of Round Two of the exams. First off, Round Two is also a team battle. Any team without its third member will be disqualified. We’ll meet at the Demon Desert checkpoint. Although there’s a clear route between Konohagakure and Sunagakure, a messenger hawk has been sent to the Sunagakure with these instructions: ‘after the first thirty arrive, all who follow are to be disqualified.’ Finally, as in Round One, fighting is prohibited en route. You can fight to your heart’s content in Round Two.”

She was met with silence and multiple heavy gazes.

She blinked. “What’s wrong? You’re dismissed?” 

A Konoha Genin gasped and held his arms up. “Oh, I get it! The elimination race has already begun!”

His outburst seemed to have roused the disheartened Genin, for they quickly formed their teams and zoomed past the two exam proctors.

As Sakura rushed past Shikamaru, she hastily yelled out. “Sadist!”

She could have sworn she saw a smirk curve his thin lips.

Team Asuma hurriedly exited Konoha, and seemingly flew through the forest that surrounded the village.

“We’re lucky that we didn’t have to use chakra in the First Round, so let’s double time it to make sure we’re among the first thirty people to arrive.” Sakura said.

Her teammates nodded, and they all concentrated more chakra to their legs, and increased their speed.

Sakura stared ahead in determination. _Come hell or high water, I’m passing this exam_! 


	19. Part 1- Death Chapter 18: The Demon Desert

Team Asuma spent three days running non-stop, and their efforts were rewarded. They were among the first thirty Genin to arrive.

Team Kurenai was already there, as well as Team Guy, with their respective Senseis.

“Sakura! Everyone! You made it!” Tenten greeted.

“I must admit, Team Guy sure has stamina.” Ino commented.

“Yup! My students gave it their all. In fact, you all gave it your all!” Guy exclaimed as tears started pouring down his cheeks. “The fortitude you showed in running for three days and three nights without sleep has made me so proud!”

Sakura and her teammates spotted their Sensei.

Asuma smiled at them as they approached him. “Congratulations on making it. Your determination reminds of that one time…”

“Sensei… If you’re going to tell us a long story… Please let us rest already. I’m starving.” Chōji interrupted as he started panting.

Asuma chuckled. “You’ll get your rest, Chōji. The second round doesn’t start until tomorrow. Sunagakure prepared a dinner, afterwards, you’ll be escorted to your quarters.”

The Akimichi perked up at the thought of dinner and grabbed hold of his teammates’ hands. “Let’s get going, girls. I’m starving!”

The two Kunoichi let out a yelp as they were forcibly yanked into the building.

_Never mess with an Akimichi on a mission to satisfy their hunger_, Sakura’s Inner voice remarked.

He didn’t let go until they’ve reached the dining hall where a large buffet was set up.

Sakura could have sworn that hearts appeared in Chōji’s eyes.

“There’s so much food! I don’t know what to choose! I guess I’ll just have a bit of everything!”

Sakura sweat dropped as she observed the Akimichi pile a large quantity of food onto his plate.

Beside her, Ino sighed, before she too grabbed a plate and began to fill it up.

More candidates began to enter the dining hall, so the rosette decided to pick her meal as well.

The two Kunoichi sat down at the table Chōji choose and were soon joined by their fellow Konoha Shinobi.

At another table, all of the Suna Shinobi sat together.

Sakura stared at them. “So that’s Sunagakure?”

Kiba sneered at them. “Check out those Suna candidates, giving everyone the stink eye.”

On the opposite side of the room sat the Shinobi from Ame.

“And over there are the Ame candidates.” Ino commented. “There’s even one team from Kusagakure.”

Chōji looked at them in surprise. “Huh, I didn’t even notice them in the First Round.”

Ino’s expression pinched in disgust. “Look at that big guy. He’s sweating so much, it’s disgusting!”

“Hey guys, I’m getting a bad feeling…” Tenten said.

The big Kusa candidate stood up, and each step he took caused a strong vibration to spread across the room.

Everything he touched was stained by his seemingly permanent sweat.

Tenten’s face turned green.

Several candidates from various countries stood up as they realized the big Shinobi was making his way to the buffet.

Chōji’s eyes widened in horror. “He’s going to ruin the food!”

The candidates that were already standing quickly made their way in front of the buffet and pushed back the Kusa Shinobi.

He fell back and destroyed a table, yet his sweat was sent flying.

Ino let out a shriek as the sweat droplets threatened to come crashing down on the food.

“Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!”

Neji activated his technique, and the rotating aura of chakra prevented the sweat droplets from landing on the food.

The consequence, however, was much worse. Neji’s technique had completely destroyed the set-up buffet.

His fellow Konoha Shinobi stared at him in shock. The foreign candidates’ shock quickly wore off and they angrily expressed their displeasure to the Hyūga.

The other Kusa candidates confronted Neji. “What did you do to our friend?!”

“Don’t misunderstand!” Lee interjected. “We wanted to protect our food!”

The same brunette Suna Kunoichi that annoyed Sakura stepped forward. “You expect us to believe you? You did this to prevent them from participating in the next round!”

Kiba growled. “What’re you saying? We’d never stoop to something like that! Your suspicion shows that Gaara hasn’t trained you right!”

A shorter Kunoichi with sand colored hair pushed the brunette aside. “That is absolutely unforgivable!” She yelled, before she punched the Inuzuka.

All hell broke loose as various fights started.

“Please stop, everyone!” Lee pleaded in vain.

“Hey, stop it!” Tenten added. She quickly had to raise a knocked over table in front of her to stop three kunai from stabbing her. “Neji! Aren’t you going to stop them?”

Her teammate had his Byakugan activated. “Sorry, but I’m busy right now.”

“Do not fight-!” Lee was interrupted by a kick to the back of his head.

Kiba immediately pushed away the attacker. “Why you…!”

Lee grabbed the Inuzuka’s wrist and stood up. “Will you stop… and listen to me?!”

He swirled around and stretched his leg out in a kick, but a buff Genin from Suna stopped his attack.

“This room his way too small for a flashy move like that.”

A large boom caught everyone by surprise, and a bronze skinned Kunoichi crashed through one of the windows. “Ta-dah!”

Two male candidates ran over. “Fuu! What’re you doing here?!”

The girl stuck her tongue out at them. “Staying in those rooms was boring.” She gave a toothy grin. “I’m Fuu from Takigakure! I came here to make a hundred friends! So, guys, what’s the plan after dinner?”

No one answered as they were completely stunned by her attitude.

“Hmm, how about we all take a bath together?” The Kunoichi suggested.

“…What’s with you?” Kiba finally interrupted the silence.

Chōji let out a dramatic sigh. “So much for dinner. I didn’t even get to eat seconds. I’m going back.”

His words seemed to spur the other candidates to leave as well.

“Huh? Hey! W-wait!” Fuu exclaimed.

Sakura and Ino followed their male teammate out of the dining hall.

He led them to the entrance, where large gusts of wind spread the sand everywhere.

He ran out into the storm carelessly and was laughing.

All of a sudden, he let out a scream.

Sakura and Ino snapped their heads up. “Chōji!”

They made their way into the strong winds.

Sakura could barely see anything.

“Chōji!” Ino shouted. “I’m here to help you!” She let out a scream.

Sakura suddenly felt a strong grip on her waist, and she was picked up. She looked down and was horrified to find a giant claw had her pinned.

“What is this thing?!” Ino screamed.

“Ooh! Are you guys playing?” A familiar voice asked.

The rosette could barely make out the frame of the Kunoichi from Takigakure.

“Stop fooling around and take that thing down!” Sakura shouted.

“Huh? The game’s over already?”

A moment passed, before the giant scorpion that held them hostage let out a shriek and collapsed.

Its grip loosened, and Team Asuma quickly stumbled away from it.

The other Konoha teams ran towards them.

“Are you guys alright?!” Lee yelled.

Sakura held onto her left arm and winced. “Yeah.”

“But you’re bleeding!” Lee exclaimed.

“I’m okay.”

“Let me help you.” A Suna Kunoichi offered, before she activated the Mystic Palms technique.

The rosette’s eyes widened in surprise. _She’s a Medical Ninja like me_.

_Sunagakure isn’t known for having a fixed medical program. I wonder who taught her._ Sakura’s Inner voice pondered.

The Kunoichi quickly finished. “There you go.”

Sakura tested out her arm and was impressed by the lack of visible clues. _She’s skilled_.

“Yahoo! Yahoo, yahoo-hoo!” Fuu shouted as she danced on top of the dead scorpion.

“Is everyone alright?” Temari asked as she ran towards the gathered crowd.

Behind her stood the various Senseis.

The Suna Medical Ninja replied for the group. “Yes, Temari-san.”

“Good. I suggest you all get some rest. The Second Round begins before dawn breaks! Hurry up and return to your quarters!”

Sakura slightly bowed her head. “We’re sorry.” She mumbled.

Chōji ran towards the small group. “Guy-sensei! I hate this place!”

The Jōnin held onto the Akimichi’s shoulders. “Don’t despair, Chōji! Clear your mind of mundane thoughts and even a fire will go out!” He held out a covered plate filled with snacks.

Happy tears poured from the Genin’s eyes.

“Just think of this as part of training!” Guy continued and gave a thumb’s up.

The assembled Genin took Temari’s advice to heart and made their way to their quarters.

* * *

All of the candidates stood before Temari at the entrance of the Demon Desert at dawn.

“Welcome to the Second Round of the Chūnin Exams.” She began. “This is where teams will be pitted against each other.”

Murmuring echoed among the crowd.

“In other words, this is the ultimate survival battle!” The blonde Kunoichi held up two scrolls. “There are two scrolls, Heaven and Earth. The objective of this exam is to obtain both of them and to bring them back to the base located in the center of the Demon Desert. Starting now, there may be fatalities.” She then held up a sheet of paper. “Every participating team member will sign a consent form! When each member turns it in, the team will be given a scroll!”

Numerous assistants handed out the consent forms, and patiently waited for the participants to sign them, before they reclaimed the forms, and walked back towards Temari.

“An assistant will escort you to your start point. Do NOT enter the desert until you’ve received the signal. You’ll have 24-hours to complete this round. Good luck.”

Team Asuma followed one of the assistants towards the eastern edge of the giant wall built around the desert.

They leapt to the top and waited.

Sakura stood in the middle. “Let’s quickly go over the strategy. Chōji will be the main offence member, I’ll mediate and step in when I can. Ino will focus on long range attacks, communications in case we get separated, and will also keep an eye out for enemies with her sensory abilities.”

“Got it.” The Akimichi confirmed.

Ino nodded.

“We’ll have to move fast because the temperature will quickly rise. The worst thing other than encountering a team stronger than us is suffering the effects of dehydration. We’ve got our water bottles filled up, but we’ll need to ration how much we drink. Let’s try to find some shade and a water source if there are any.”

“I’ve got snacks and food pills in case we run out of chakra.” Chōji added.

Sakura spared him a glance. “Let’s hope it doesn’t come down to that.” She looked ahead once more. “Ino and I have medical training, so healing wounds isn’t an issue. That Kunoichi who healed me is also a Medical Ninja. We don’t know the full extent of her abilities, so let’s try to avoid her team.”

Ino nodded again in agreement. “If she can heal, she most likely can cause internal damage.”

“That guy who stopped Lee-san’s attack also seems strong. We should avoid his team as well.”

A firecracker shot off into the sky and exploded in a bright orange light.

“That’s the signal to start!” Ino exclaimed.

Sakura glanced at her teammates. “Let’s go!”

Team Asuma jumped off the ledge, and immediately set off once their feet touched the ground.

* * *

The sun had already risen to near its zenith, however Team Asuma had yet to find their needed scroll.

The heat was merciless, and the three Shinobi were drenched in sweat.

_This is ridiculous!_ Sakura thought to herself in annoyance. _The morning’s almost over, and we haven’t encountered any other team. I’m actually itching for a fight_.

_Careful what you wish for. It may be more than you bargain for_. Sakura’s Inner voice warned.

The Akimichi wasn’t shy to voice his complaint. “The sun here’s horrible compared to in Konoha. I don’t understand how people could call this place home.”

The rosette wiped off sweat from her forehead. “I suppose you settle down where you can make a living.”

“It’s so hot, that my appetite’s gone.”

Ino gave him a concerned look. “Hang in there, Chōji. Drink some water in the meantime.”

The male took her advice.

The trio continued to wonder aimlessly around the desert, when suddenly they were surrounded by a sand tornado.

They quickly covered their eyes and noses, yet Sakura couldn’t stop herself from coughing.

_What’s going on?!_ She thought.

“Where did this come from?!” Chōji shouted.

“We have to consider this as some kind of attack!” Sakura replied. “Ino, do you sense anyone?”

Ino held a hand over her mouth. “It’s just one team.” She murmured. “Two females, one male. There’s another chakra signature among them, yet it doesn’t feel human.”

Team Asuma immediately went back to back.

“I can’t see anything!” Chōji exclaimed.

“Don’t worry! I’ll send you whatever images I can grab.” Ino replied.

They remained in that position for some time, yet the storm wasn’t easing up.

The rosette glanced at Ino, who adopted a tense posture.

“You’ve been in full Sensory Perception mode for an awfully long while.”

“I can still handle this…” Ino gritted out.

Sakura frowned, but didn’t argue the matter.

Suddenly, sand figures started to form and march their way towards the team.

“We’ve got company!” Sakura warned.

“There’s so many of them. How are we supposed to stop them all?” Ino asked.

“If each of us can guard our own line of sight, we’ll manage somehow!” The Akimichi tried to say optimistically.

As a sand figure approached him, Chōji punched it, and it dissolved.

The two Kunoichi copied him.

“Yes… This’ll work!” Ino agreed.

“Keep on coming at me! I’ll kick your butts!” The Akimichi taunted, as he continued to punch and kick at the animated sand.

Sakura took out a kunai and began cutting down the sand figures surrounding her.

“Sakura, look out!”

The rosette whipped her head around and saw Ino appear in front of her.

The blonde cried out as a snake bit her wrist.

“Ino!” Chōji called out.

He ran over to the Kunoichi, and sliced at the snake with his kunai, killing it.

The enemy Shinobi that summoned it stumbled back and began to laugh as he disappeared behind the sandstorm. “The poison will quickly overtake your system. And then you won’t be able to move!”

Sakura supported Ino from behind, as the blonde’s breathing began to quicker.

She noticed the bite mark on Chōji’s left hand. “You’ve been bitten as well!” 

“Don’t worry about me, Sakura. Help out Ino. In the meantime, I’ll pulverize the remaining sand figures before the poison starts spreading throughout my body!”

Ino gritted her teeth. “I’m not done yet. I can still fight.”

The rosette wordlessly stared at her teammates’ backs.

Without meaning to, their backs transformed into the familiar shapes of Naruto and Sasuke. The two boys were walking ahead of Sakura, and they didn’t look back.

Sakura blinked, and the image was gone.

Her eyes narrowed_. I can’t let this happen. I won’t let them die! This is why I’ve been training under Tsunade-sama: to not only become an equal to Naruto and Sasuke-kun, but also to protect my comrades_!

“This is…? Sakura’s feelings are flooding into me through the Mind Transmission Jutsu?” Ino asked in bewilderment.

Various memories of Sakura’s recent year of training were shared with Ino and Chōji.

The grueling work hours at the hospital, Kakashi sadistically putting her and Naruto against each other to see who would advance in their elemental ninjutsu. It turned out that he had placed a bet with Asuma.

Kurenai teaching Sakura several Genjutsu techniques. Tsunade explaining to her the risks of unlocking and using the Byakugō no In.

‘_Due to the effect of the 100 Healings Jutsu, your chakra level has become extremely low. You haven't taken into account that you have less readily available chakra than you did before. That could cost you your life on the battlefield._’

The last memory was when Sakura performed the Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu by herself.

The helplessness she felt when her chakra flow was restricted, followed by determination as she forced more chakra into the patient’s body.

_I’m almost there_.

She emerged from her thoughts and focused on the battlefield.

“I see.” Chōji started. “You were under that kind of pressure, yet you came just for us…”

“We didn’t know…” Ino mumbled quietly.

More laughter echoed around them. “Tick-tock, time’s running up. You’ll suffer the same fate too, little cherry blossom.”

Sakura turned her head back and forth between her teammates and was distraught to find them steadily succumbing to the effects of the poison.

“I didn’t do this for you! I did it for me… Me alone. I can’t advance towards my goal if I don’t pass this exam!”

Sakura stood in front of her teammates defensively and watched the sand figures march towards her. _I’m challenging myself this time. So, bring it on, you bastards_.

_Let’s do this_, her Inner voice added.

Sakura increased her available chakra flow. She grinned viciously. _I have enough chakra now! I’ll end this in one sweep!_

She shot up into the air. She was able to see three figures standing just outside of the sandstorm.

“Eat dust!” She shouted, as she raised her right fist.

The Shinobi were shocked to see her.

The rosette’s fist made contact with the desert floor, and the enemies were swallowed by the disturbed sand.

Sakura watched until they drifted far away from her team’s position.

The rosette quickly made her way back to her incapacitated teammates. _I have to extract the poison. I’ll heal Ino first, and then I’ll get to Chōji._

The rosette knelt beside the unconscious blonde and took out her medical pouch.

She summoned medicinal fluid and gently introduced it into Ino’s body.

She was pleased to find that the Yamanaka had unconsciously began to isolate the poison, hence making Sakura’s job easier.

It took short work to remove the poison, and Ino’s natural color began to return.

The rosette shuffled over to Chōji and worked on him.

Within ten minutes, both of her teammates were awake, and sitting up.

“Thanks for saving us, Sakura. I thought we were goners back there.” Chōji commented.

“Don’t mention it. We’re teammates after all.” The rosette replied.

“I’m glad Shikamaru asked you to join us!” Chōji stated happily. “I feel like the three of us can beat anyone.”

“You’ve saved our lives, and you’ve won us the scroll we needed. Nice work, Sakura.” Ino added somewhat timidly.

Sakura stared at her in surprise. _Is she realizing just what a complete bitch she’s been?_

_Don’t jump to conclusions straight away_, her Inner voice stated. _For now, keep up with the compromise you’ve both promised Asuma-san. If Ino’s truly come to a sense, she’ll approach you first._

Agreeing, Sakura stood up. “We should move on. There’s a chance our battle has caught the attention of other teams.”

“Okay, let’s head for the central tower!” Chōji said.

“We’re almost at the finish line of the Second Round!” Ino added.

Sakura secured the second scroll into her medical pouch, and the team made their way to their final destination.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone to my new fanfiction. The story will be divided into 3 main parts. We're starting with Part 1: Death. I sincerely hope that you'll enjoy it, and I'd appreciate any support that I can get. I'm open to constructive criticism, as long as it's not to flame my story. Enjoy!


End file.
